Der letzte Kampf
by chaska
Summary: Verdammt! Er hat Kagome", fluchte Koga haltlos. Inu Yasha entspannte seine Hand und ließ Tessaiga sich zurückverwandeln. "Er wird sie zu Naraku bringen", sagte er leise. Koga nickte. "Dann sollten wir uns beeilen. Es zählt ab jetzt jede Minute."
1. Chapter 1

Die nächste Geschichte geht ins Netz.

Willkommen bei dem "letzten Kampf" um das Shikon no Tama. Die Freunde erwarten viele Gefahren und Abenteuer. Ob es ihnen gelingt ihren mächtigen Feind zu besiegen?

Tja, das werdet Ihr hier erfahren.

Hier noch eine kleine Legende.

" " = gesprochene Worte

~ ~ = Gedanken

( ) = Kommentar Autor (wird sicher nicht sehr häufig vorkommen)

Und schon geht es los...

* * *

Seit dem Ende des letzten Abenteuers sind fast acht Monate vergangen. Sesshomaru und Ayaka haben sich auf Schloss Inu no Taishou zurückgezogen und erwarten in Kürze die Geburt ihres ersten Kindes.

Inu Yasha und seine Freunde haben im Laufe der vergangenen Monate versucht noch weitere Splitter des Juwels zu finden und haben dabei gefährliche Abenteuer zu bestehen gehabt. Doch nun vereinen sich die Weg der beiden Halbbrüder wieder.

Denn letzte Kampf naht. Der Kampf um das Shikon no Tama.

Fast vollständig befindet sich das heilige Juwel in den Händen von Naraku. Dieser setzt alles daran die letzten zwei Splitter aus den Beinen von Koga, dem Wolfsdämon und den einzelnen Splitter aus dem Rücken von Kohaku, Sango's Bruder, in die Hände zu bekommen.

Wird es den Freunden gelingen dem Verbrecher das Handwerk zu legen, bevor er erfolgreich ist, oder kommen sie zu spät?

...

* * *

**Unheil kündigt sich an**

Helles Kinderlachen drang bis in sein Arbeitszimmer vor. Sesshomaru hob den Kopf. Es war ihm unmöglich sich auf seine Unterlagen zu konzentrieren. Er stand auf, ging zum Fenster und sah hinab in den Garten, in dem Versuch dem Lärm auf die Spur zu kommen.

Vor ihm im Garten sah er Rin und Ayaka, wie sie auf dem Rasen saßen und Kränze aus Blumen flochten. Wie ein Wächter saß direkt neben ihnen Jaken. Sesshomaru erinnerte sich, fast dieselbe Szene schon einmal, vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr gesehen zu haben.

Damals war Ayaka jedoch noch die Braut des Kaisers gewesen und er hatte nur davon träumen können, mal so eine Frau zu besitzen.

Jetzt war sie seine Gefährtin.

Mit Stolz betrachtete er sie. Sie war nicht nur seine Gefährtin, nein, sie war auch die Mutter seines indes, das in ihr heranwuchs. Bald würde es soweit sein. Es war nur noch eine Frage von Tagen, keine Wochen mehr. Deutlich wölbte sich ihr Bauch vor. Ihre Bewegungen waren langsamer geworden. Die Schwangerschaft hatte sie noch schöner gemacht. Vielleicht aber auch nur in seinen Augen.

Ayaka hob den Kopf, wie immer hatte sie sofort seine Anwesenheit gespürt. Ein Lächeln erstrahlte auf ihrem Gesicht. In der nächsten Zeit würde sie auf seinen Schutz angewiesen sein.

Sesshomaru freute sich auf ihr erstes gemeinsames Kind. Doch im Hinterkopf konnte er die leise Stimme der Sorge nicht ganz verdrängen.

Was war, wenn Ayaka bei der Geburt etwas passierte? Oder womöglich dem Kind?

Seine Hand wanderte unwillkürlich an die Hüfte, wo normalerweise Tenseiga und Tokijin ihre Plätze hatten. Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf. Hier im Palast trug er die Schwerter nicht dauernd mit sich rum. Entschlossen drängte er die trüben Gedanken fort.

Nein, es war einfach undenkbar, dass Ayaka oder dem Kind etwas passierte. Ayaka war jung und kräftig. Sie würde die Geburt ohne Schaden überstehen.

Er sah, wie Rin gerade Jaken am Ärmel packte und den kleinen Dämon ohne Gnade hochzog und zum Fangen spielen animierte. Wenn sie so weitermachte, dann würde sie eine sehr gute Lehrmeisterin für ihr Kind abgeben. Eines der seltenen Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht, als er sich vorstellte, wie Rin und ihr gemeinsames Kind Jaken auf das Korn nahmen.

Für seinen ergebenen Diener würden in Zukunft mit Sicherheit harte Zeiten anbrechen.

* * *

"Da ist also das Schloss Inu no Taishou. Wirklich beeindruckend", in der Stimme des jungen Mannes schwang deutliche Bewunderung mit.

Eine kleine Gruppe von unterschiedlichen Personen stand auf dem flachen Hügel und sah in das Tal. Es war in der Tat eine recht seltsame Reisegruppe, die sich da eingefunden hatte. Sie bestand aus zwei jungen Männern und zwei Frauen, einer riesigen Dämonenkatze und einem kleinen Kitsune (Fuchsdämon).

Der eine junge Mann war ein Mönch, der mit zusammengekniffen Augen in das Tal sah und auch vor kurzem die bewundernden Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Die junge Frau an seiner Seite war mit der entsprechenden Kleidung dieser Zeit bekleidet. Allerdings trug sie einen riesigen Knochenbumerang über der Schulter. Sie trug die schwere Waffe mit einer Leichtigkeit, die auf lange Übung schließen ließ. Auch zeigte diese Waffe ihren Beruf an. Sie war eine Dämonenjägerin.

Die andere junge Frau trug eine für diese Zeit seltsame Uniform. Ein kurzer Rock, der die Oberschenkel fast bis zur Mitte freiließ. Über ihrer Schulter hing ein Bogen und ein mit Pfeilen gefüllter Köcher. Der junge Kitsune saß auf der Schulter dieser jungen Frau.

Die vierte Person im Bund war ein junger Mann, gekleidet mit einem roten Haori und einer roten Hakama. Silberfarbenes Haar fiel lang seinen Rücken hinunter. Das merkwürdigste waren seine Ohren. Es waren Hundeohren. Er war ein Hanyou, ein Halbdämon. Halb Mensch; halb Dämon.

Eben wandte sich der Weißhaarige an seine Gefährten. "Ich glaube nicht, dass er uns helfen wird."

"Warum nicht, Inu Yasha? Er ist immerhin dein Bruder." Die junge Frau mit der seltsamen Kleidung trat neben Hanyou.

"Ganz einfach, Kagome", erwiderte Inu Yasha. "Seine Gefährtin, dürfte jetzt kurz vor der Niederkunft stehen. Kein Youkai lässt seine Gefährtin während dieser Zeit allein. Egal wie mächtig Ayaka ist, in dieser Zeit kann sie nicht kämpfen, oder sich verteidigen. Sie ist auf Schutz angewiesen. Sesshomaru würde sie nie allein lassen."

"Vielleicht hast du Recht, aber sie hat auch den Schutz des Schlosses. Wir werden sehen, wenn wir da sind. Lasst uns weitergehen", der junge Mönch ging vorwärts.

Der Hanyou verschränkte trotzig die Hände vor der Brust. "Außerdem geht es mir gehörig gegen den Strich ihn um Hilfe zu bitten."

"Nun komm schon, Inu Yasha!", rief Kagome ihm zu.

Mit einem unwilligen Knurren gab er nach und folgte seinen Freunden. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in das Tal hinab, direkt auf das große Tor zu.

* * *

Ein leises Klopfen ertönte. Sesshomaru wandte den Kopf zur Tür. "Herein!"

Die Tür wurde aufgeschoben und ein Diener trat ein, der sich tief verbeugte. "Herr, es ist Besuch am Tor erschienen. Ich soll Euch ausrichten: Inu Yasha wünscht Euch zu sehen."

Sein Halbbruder? Was wollte der hier?

"Führ sie in den Audienzsaal. Ich komme gleich nach", befahl Sesshomaru.

Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung verschwand der Diener.

Wieder glitt Sesshomaru's Blick in den Garten hinab. Über die friedlichen Szene schien ein Schatten hinweg zu gleiten. Aber es war sicher nur sein Gefühl. Noch nie hatte Inu Yasha ihn hier aufgesucht. Was wollte er?

Sesshomaru war sich sicher, dass es nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte.

* * *

Inu Yasha ließ den Blick über den Innenhof schweifen. Es war schon Ewigkeiten her, dass er das letzte Mal auf diesem Schloss gewesen war. Er war damals noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen und es war nur ein einmaliger, kurzer Besuch gewesen. Und doch konnte er sich nur zu genau daran erinnern.

Seitdem hatte sich hier nicht viel verändert.

Die Gebäude waren alt, aber immer noch gut erhalten und sie wurden gut gepflegt. Er sah eine Menge Diener. Oft wurden ihm merkwürdige Blicke zugeworfen. Unwillkürlich straffte Inu Yasha den Rücken und seine Hand legte sich auf den Griff von Tessaiga. Sie waren Diener, aber sie waren vollwertige Dämonen, im Gegensatz zu ihm.

Nur zu gut erinnerte Inu Yasha sich an die abfälligen Bemerkungen und die Hänseleien, die er in seiner Kindheit nur zu oft zu hören bekommen hatte. In dieser Sache unterschieden sich die Dämonen nicht im Geringsten von den Menschen. Er gehörte zu keiner der Gruppen. Er wurde weder von der einen, noch der anderen richtig akzeptiert.

Inu Yasha spürte, wie Kagome an seine Seite trat und ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legte. Er wandte den Kopf und sah in ihre sanften, braunen Augen, die ihn verständnisvoll ansahen. Sie war immer da. Sie stand immer an seiner Seite, wenn er sie brauchte. Es war schon selbstverständlich geworden.

Für einen kurzen Moment befiel ihn ein eisiges Gefühl. Vielleicht würde es nicht immer so sein. Vielleicht würde sie eines Tages nicht mehr da sein. Die dunkle Vorahnung der Einsamkeit überfiel ihn.

Kagome hatte ihn beobachtet. Seine Miene blieb verschlossen, doch in seinen Augen konnte sie erkennen, dass ihn die Gedanken an die Vergangenheit plagten. Sie trat zu ihm und legte die Hand auf seinen Arm. Er wandte den Kopf und lächelte sie kurz an.

Der Diener, der sie empfangen hatte, tauchte wieder auf. "Lord Sesshomaru, lässt euch bitten. Ich werde euch in den Audienzsaal bringen."

"Seht ihr, er empfängt uns und das nicht mit einem Schlag von Tokijin", der junge Mönch atmete erleichtert auf.

"Das heißt noch gar nichts, Miroku", murmelte Inu Yasha skeptisch.

Die Gruppe folgte dem Diener durch die langen Gänge, bis dieser schließlich die Tür zu einem Saal öffnete und sie hereinwinkte. "Wartet bitte hier. Lord Sesshomaru wird gleich kommen", mit einer leichten Verbeugung verschwand der Diener und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

"Na, immerhin wir sind schon mal drin", sagte Sango. Shippou hüpfte von Miroku's Schulter und sah sich neugierig um. "Das Schloss ist riesig. Ich glaube, hier würde ich mich verlaufen."

"Ich bin gespannt, wie es Ayaka-chan geht", warf Kagome ein. Sie hatte die Frau von Sesshomaru lieb gewonnen. Sie war so ganz anders, als ihr Gefährte, bei dem man immer das Gefühl hatte, das er keinerlei Gefühle hatte.

In der Zwischenzeit betrachteten sie andächtig die elegante und kostbare Einrichtung. Der Boden war mit dunklen Holzdielen bedeckt. Es standen verteilt mehrere niedrige Tische und Sitzbänke da, bereit die Gäste zu empfangen.

Ein Geräusch ließ die Gruppe herumfahren.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und der Schlossherr trat ein. Zum ersten Mal sahen sie ihn ohne Rüstung, ohne den weißen Pelz, der ihm sonst über der rechten Schulter hing und ohne die zwei Schwerter Tenseiga und Tokijin. Er war in einen dunkelblauen Haori und einer weißen Hakama gekleidet. Geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze (ich weiß; was für eine Beleidigung für einen Hundeyoukai; Gomen nasai!) kam er näher. Mit einem knappen Nicken begrüßte er sie und wies mit einer einladenden Geste auf die Sitzbänke, die an den Tischen standen.

Sie nahmen Platz.

Sesshomaru setzte sich ebenfalls auf eine Bank, ihnen genau gegenüber. Für einen Moment musterte er sie schweigend, dann fragte er. "Was führt euch auf Schloss Taishou?"

"Naraku!"

Sesshomaru's Blick blieb unbewegt, nur in seinem Inneren loderte die heiße Flamme des Hasses hoch.

"Wir wissen, wo er sich befindet", erklärte Inu Yasha.

"Und warum kommt ihr dann hierher?"

"Wir werden wahrscheinlich Eure Hilfe brauchen, Sesshomaru-sama", erklärte Miroku

"Meine Hilfe?", die rechte Augenbraue des weißhaarigen Dämons fuhr leicht in die Höhe.

"Naraku, befindet sich in den Eisbergen im Norden. Bis jetzt weiß er noch nicht, dass wir seinen Aufenthaltsort kennen. Er wird sich allerdings so verschanzt haben, dass wir mit Sicherheit Eure Hilfe benötigen werden, um dort hinzukommen", erklärte Kagome.

Schweigend überlegte Sesshomaru. Er hatte wirklich allen Grund mit zu kommen und Naraku zu erledigen. Schon zweimal hatte dieser erbärmliche Kerl versucht Ayaka zu töten. Zwar nicht persönlich, sondern durch seine Abkömmlinge, so wie sich dieser Bastrad nie selbst die Finger dreckig machte. Es kribbelte Sesshomaru gewaltig in den Fingern Naraku persönlich vom Leben zum Tode zu befördern, aber seine Gefährtin brauchte ihn. Sie stand kurz vor der Niederkunft. Sie war hilflos jedem Angriff ausgeliefert.

Er konnte einfach nicht gehen.

"Nein, ich komme nicht mit. Ihr müsst...", fällte er seine Entscheidung. In diesem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und die Köpfe flogen herum.

Ayaka trat ein. Ihr Gesicht erstrahlte vor Freude, als sie die Besucher sah. "Also habe ich doch richtig gehört. Inu Yasha, Kagome-chan, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama! Willkommen auf Schloss Inu no Taishou!"

Shippou stürmte auf Ayaka zu und stoppte kurz vor ihr. "Was ist mit mir?", fragte er gespielt empört und stemmte seine kurzen Arme in die Hüfte.

Ayaka lachte auf, bückte sich und nahm den kleinen Fuchsdämon auf den Arm. Liebevoll strich sie ihm über das kupferrote Haar. "Du bist natürlich auch ganz herzlich willkommen. Genauso, wie du Kirara."

Die nun kleine Dämonenkatze war freudig auf Ayaka zugesprungen und strich ihr nun leise miauend um die Beine. Zwischen der jungen Wolfsyoukai und der zweischwänzigen Dämonenkatze herrschte eine besondere Beziehung. Ayaka kannte Kirara noch aus ihren Kindertagen, als die Katze die Begleitung der legendären Miko Midoriko gewesen war. Midoriko, die Priesterin, die das Shikon no Tama erschaffen hatte.

Die Gefährten erhoben sich. Kagome und Sango umarmten ohne jede Scheu ihre Freundin. Inu Yasha nickte nur kurz und wurde rot, als seine Schwägerin ihm kurzerhand einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

Miroku trat auf Ayaka und nahm ihre Hand. Er drückte einen Kuss auf den Handrücken und verbeugte sich. "Ayaka-sama, Eure Schönheit überstrahlt sogar noch die Sonne. Ich würde am….AU"

Das Ende des Hiraikotsu landete zielsicher auf seinem Kopf und brachte Miroku abrupt zum Verstummen. Gleichzeitig erklang das tiefe, drohende Knurren des Schlossherrn an seine Ohren und der Mönch ließ hastig die schmale Hand los.

Sesshomaru war blitzschnell an Ayaka's Seite und nahm ihren Arm. Behutsam geleitete er sie neben seinen Sitz und ließ sich zusammen mit ihr nieder. Auch die anderen nahmen wieder Platz.

"Warum seid ihr hier? Es wäre schön, wenn es ein Freundschaftsbesuch wäre, aber ich kann daran nicht so richtig glauben", fragte Ayaka.

"Wir kennen den ungefähren Aufenthaltsort, von Naraku und haben Sesshomaru-sama um Hilfe gebeten, ihn endgültig zu erledigen", erklärte Miroku.

"Ich habe schon abgelehnt. Ich bleibe hier", entgegnete Sesshomaru.

Erstaunt sah ihn Ayaka an. "Warum?", fragte sie und ihre grün-gelben Augen sahen ihren Gefährten verwundert an.

Sesshomaru sah Ayaka wortlos an. Sein Blick blieb auf ihren deutlich Vorgewölbten Bauch liegen. "Es ist bald soweit. Der Zeitpunkt deiner Niederkunft steht bald bevor. Du bist in dieser Zeit hilflos. Du benötigst meinen Schutz", ließ er sich schließlich zu einer Erklärung herab.

Ayaka fühlte Ärger in sich aufsteigen. "Ich bin nicht ohne Schutz",widersprach sie energisch. "Das ganze Schloss wimmelt nur so von Dienern und Wachen. Jaken ist auch da und so ganz hilflos bin ich auch nicht. Ihr solltet mitgehen."

"Nein. Mein Entschluss steht fest", wandte er ein.

"Gebieter", Ayaka legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. "Naraku hat schon so viele Male versucht, uns zu verletzen. Wenn er endgültig tot ist, dann wäre diese Gefahr für immer aus der Welt, dann könnte er keinem mehr Schaden zufügen. Unser Kind wäre dann in Sicherheit."

Sesshomaru sah auf die Hand herab, die auf seinem Arm lag. So schmal und zierlich wirkte sie. Doch er wusste, was für eine Kraft Ayaka entwickeln konnte. Sie war seine Gefährtin. Sie war ihm fast ebenbürtig an Kraft und Geschicklichkeit. Doch war sie jetzt durch die Umstände praktisch hilflos.

Konnte er das wirklich riskieren, sie allein zu lassen?

"Geht mit ihnen. Mit Eurer Hilfe besteht eher die Chance es jetzt zu beenden. Endgültig zu beenden!", drängte Ayaka leise. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. "Außerdem, ich bin nicht allein hier. Rin-chan ist bei mir und natürlich Jaken-sama."

Das waren in Sesshomaru's Augen nicht gerade die besten Empfehlungen, doch er sah auch, dass sie es ernst meinte. Sie würde ihm eher böse, als dankbar sein , wenn er hier bleiben würde.

"Also gut. Ich werde euch begleiten, Inu Yasha", er hatte bei dieser Zusage ein verdammt ungutes Gefühl.

* * *

_Ende Kapitel 1_

Es ist also beschlossen. Die Gruppe hat einen weiteren Reisegefährten. Der Plan ist gut. Sich unbemerkt heranschleichen und dann blitzschnell zustoßen. Doch bevor sie die Eisberge erreichen, müssen sie erst mal dorthin. „**Merkwürdige Zufälle**" lassen einen bösen Verdacht entstehen.

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo Ihr Lieben , es geht weiter. Viel Spaß beim Lesen....

* * *

**Merkwürdige Zufälle**

Wie eine kleine weiße Wolke quoll der Atem über Kagome's Lippen. Es war kühl an diesem Herbsttag. Gerade in den frühen Morgenstunden. Die Sonne war vor gar nicht also langer Zeit hinter den Hügeln aufgegangen. Sie standen alle im Innenhof des Schlosses und warteten darauf, dass sich der Schlossherr auch zu ihnen gesellen wü stand etwas abseits und verabschiedete sich gerade von seiner Gefährtin.

Behutsam strich Ayaka über das Fell, das über Sesshomaru's rechter Schulter hing. Sie zupfte ein paar Fäden gerade, die ihrer Meinung nicht in das Bild passten.

"Ihr werdet doch auf Euch aufpassen?", fragte sie und konnte die Sorge, die sie empfand, nicht gänzlich aus der Stimme verdrängen. Flehend sah sie zu seinem Gesicht hoch.

Sesshomaru nickte, hob die Hand und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. "Ich werde zurückkommen. Schließlich erwartet mich hier so viel."

Ayaka nickte und trat dann einen Schritt zurück. Neben ihr stand Jaken. Er hatte sich halb auf seinen Kopfstab gestützt. Er nahm es seinem Herrn doch etwas übel, dass er ohne ihn auf die Jagd nach Naraku ging.

"Jaken!"

Die kühle Stimme ließ den kleinen Krötendämon auffahren. Er straffte die Schultern und sah zu seinem Herrn hoch. Der Blick aus den goldenen Augen bohrte sich eindringlich in sein Gesicht. "Ja, Herr?!"

"Du haftest mit deinem Leben für die Sicherheit der Herrin."

Jaken musste schlucken. Er fühlte eine unsichtbare Klammer um seinen Hals. Doch konnte er sich im Grunde ganz beruhigt zurücklehnen. Er befand sich schließlich auf einem großen Schloss, auf dem es von zahlreichen Dienern und Wachen nur so wimmelte. Was sollte hier schon passieren? Also verbeugte er sich tief und versicherte eifrig. "Selbstverständlich, mein Herr."

Missmutig tippte Inu Yasha nervös mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. "Können die sich nicht schneller verabschieden?"

Miroku schüttelte in Anbetracht dieser Ungeduld nur den Kopf. "Wenn du dich mal verliebst und dich dann für lange Zeit trennen müsstest, dann würdest du dir bei so einem Abschied auch Zeit lassen."

"Hmpf", machte Inu Yasha und schnaubte verächtlich. "Pah. So albern würde ich mich nie benehmen."

Sesshomaru hatte sich inzwischen umgewandt und trat nun auf die Gruppe zu. Seine feinen Ohren hatten nur zu genau den bissigen Kommentar seines Halbruders vernommen. Als er an Inu Yasha vorbeiging, um sich an die Spitze der Gruppe zu setzen, hielt er für einen kurzen Moment inne. "Ich werde dich daran erinnern, wenn es soweit ist."

Schon war er vorbei. Inu Yasha sog scharf die Luft ein. "Keh! Darauf kannst du lange warten!", widersprach er selbstsicher.

"Ich stimme Sesshomaru-sama voll zu", erwiderte Miroku und grinste breit. "Du wirst dich noch viel schlimmer benehmen." Dann folgte er dem Youkai.

"Was... was soll das Miroku? Warum fällst du mir in den Rücken?", fauchte Inu Yasha empört und rannte hinterher.

Kagome und Sango standen nebeneinander und hatten das Schauspiel verfolgt. Sango nahm ihren Bumerang hoch. "Miroku-sama hat Recht. Wenn ich daran denke, was Inu Yasha schon für einen Aufstand macht, wenn du in deine Zeit wechselst, dann möchte ich gar nicht wissen, was er machen würde, wenn er ernsthaft in dich verliebt wäre."

Sie folgte den Männern, ohne Kagome noch einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Diese stand da, wie vom Blitz getroffen. Ihre Wangen hatten sich puterrot gefärbt. Leichte Schweißtropfen standen ihr sogar auf der Stirn.

"Ist dir nicht gut, Kagome?", fragte Shippou besorgt, er auf ihrer Schulter saß. Heftig schüttelte sie den Kopf und brachte jedoch keinen Ton hervor. Die Erinnerung an einen kurzen Moment vor einigen Monaten kam in Kagome hoch, als sie fast von einem Abkömmling von Naraku mit Gewalt genommen worden wäre, wenn Sesshomaru nicht in der letzten Sekunde eingegriffen hätte. Danach hatte Inu Yasha sie in seine Arme genommen und geküsst.

Doch dann war der Hanyou rasch wieder in seine alte Verhaltenweise gefallen und hatte niemals diesen Moment mit nur einem Wort erwähnt. Auch ihr hatte der Mut gefehlt, ihn darauf anzusprechen. Und so hatte sich nichts verändert. Immer wieder hatte auch Kikyou ihren Weg gekreuzt und jedes Mal, wenn sich Inu Yasha mit der Priesterin traf, wurde der Schmerz in Kagome's Inneren größer.

Doch nun würde es bald enden. Ihre, Kagome's und Inu Yasha's, letzte gemeinsame Reise stand bevor.

Kagome spürte eine Bewegung an ihrer Seite. Es war Ayaka, die nun ihre Hand auf die freie Schulter des Mädchens legte. "Du musst Geduld haben, Kagome-chan. Die Männer in dieser Familie sind in dieser Beziehung etwas schwerfällig."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Kagome die Dämonin an. Als sie in die grün-gelben Augen der Wolfsyoukai blickte, wusste Kagome, dass Ayaka ihr Geheimnis kannte. Gleichzeitig wusste sie ebenfalls, dass es bei ihr gut aufgehoben war. Ayaka würde es Inu Yasha niemals verraten.

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln nickte Kagome. "Menschen sind in dieser Beziehung auch etwas merkwürdig, sie hängen ihre Hoffnung an etwas, was nie eintreffen wird. Auf ein hoffentlich glückliches Wiedersehen, Ayaka-chan."

Mit diesen Worten und einem nachdenklichen Shippou auf der Schulter, der mit diesen geheimnisvollen Worten nun überhaupt nichts anfangen konnte, folgte Kagome der Gruppe, die mittlerweile schon den Torbogen des Schlosses erreicht hatte.

Ayaka sah ihnen nach, bis sie verschwunden waren. Die Sorge machte sich breit in ihrem Inneren. Ihre Freunde und ihr Gefährte gingen einem schweren Kampf entgegen. Einem Kampf, den vielleicht nicht alle überleben würden.

* * *

Die Stunden vergingen. Die Sonne folgte ihren Lauf von Osten nach Westen. Die Marschreihenfolge hatte sich automatisch ergeben. An der Spitze ging Sesshomaru, ihm folgte Inu Yasha mit Kagome und Shippou auf dem Rücken und seitlich dahinter flog die verwandelte Kirara mit Sango und Miroku.

Die Sonne war an diesem Tag schon längst untergegangen, als sie sich spät in der Nacht einen Schlafplatz suchten. Erschöpft ließen sich Sango, Kagome und Miroku sofort zum Schlafen nieder.

Der große weißhaarige Youkai saß an den mächtigen Baumstamm gelehnt. Das eine Bein war lässig ausgestreckt, das andere leicht angewinkelt. Ein Arm lag auf dem Knie. Sein kühler Blick glitt über den Lagerplatz. Sango und Kagome lagen nebeneinander. Kagome hatte sich in ihren Schlafsack gehüllt. Shippou lag eng sie gepresst. Neben Sango hatte es sich Kirara bequem gemacht. Miroku lag nicht weit entfernt und schlief tief und fest.

Nur Inu Yasha war, wie sein Halbbruder, noch wach. Er lehnte im Schneidersitz an einem Baum in der Nähe von Kagome. Tessaiga lag quer über seinen Beinen griffbereit.

"Diese Menschen sind körperlich schwach. Warum gibst du dich mit ihnen ab? Selbst nur als Hanyou hast mehr Kräfte als sie", fragte Sesshomaru leise. Er wusste genau, dass ihn Inu Yasha hören konnte.

Träge hob Inu Yasha die Augenlider und sah seinen Halbbruder an. "Sie sind nicht schwach. Sango zum Beispiel. Sie ist eine Meisterin in der Dämonenjagd. Miroku's größte Waffe ist sein Kazaana, doch auch seine Bannsprüche sind gefährlich." Er lachte leise. "Für Frauen sind jedoch seine Hände die einzige und größte Gefahr."

Die Augen des Hanyou glitten zu Kagome. "Kagome ist die Wiedergeburt von Kikyou."

Sesshomaru kniff leicht die Augen zusammen. "Kikyou war die Priesterin, die dich einst für fünfzig Jahre gebannt hat?"

Inu Yasha nickte. "Kagome hat die Kräfte einer Miko." Ein Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht. "Ich glaube fast, sie könnte sogar dir gefährlich werden."

Sesshomaru schnaubte abfällig. "Niemals!"

Der Hanyou zuckte nur mit der Schulter. "Vielleicht sind meine Freunde nicht so stark, wie ein Youkai. Doch sie würden niemals aufgeben. Wenn sie etwas haben, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnt, setzen sie ihr Leben ein." Inu Yasha hob seinen Blick und sah seinen Halbbruder an. "Wir sind Freunde...und Freunde lassen einander niemals im Stich."

Nachdenklich erwiderte Sesshomaru seinen Blick. Er hatte niemals Wert auf Freunde gelegt. Er war sich immer selbst genug gewesen. Das hatte sich geändert, seit er Ayaka kennen gelernt hatte. Jetzt wusste er den Wert von Freunden zu schätzen, auch wenn er niemals zugeben würde.

* * *

Der Osten verfärbte sich und die Sonne ging hinter den Hügeln auf. Das Nachlager erwachte. Sie alle wussten, dass sie so schnell wie möglich in die Eisberge kommen mussten. Jeden Tag, sogar jede Stunde, konnte Naraku erfahren, dass sein Versteck verraten worden war.

Deshalb hielten sie sich nicht lange mit einem Frühstück auf. Aus ihren Vorräten, die sie vom Schloss Inu no Taishou mitgenommen hatten, verteilte Kagome an jeden etwas und dann machten sie sich auch schon wieder auf den Weg.

Die Sonne stieg höher und allmählich wurde es warm. Sie hatten wieder zu der Reihenfolge gefunden, wie sie sie schon am Tag zuvor eingehalten hatten. An der Spitze Sesshomaru, danach Inu Yasha mit Kagome und Shippou und dann Sango mit Miroku auf Kirara. Der Hundedämon legte ein schnelles Tempo an. So schnell wie möglich, wollte er Naraku finden und dann wieder zum Schloss zurückkehren.

Mit einem Mal blieb Sesshomaru jedoch stehen. Von dem plötzlichen Stopp überrascht, prallte Inu Yasha fast auf das unbewegliche Hindernis auf, das sein Halbbruder plötzlich bildete. "Was soll das?", fauchte er empört.

Doch Sesshomaru antwortete nicht, sondern sah nur wortlos nach vorne. Inu Yasha setzte Kagome ab und wollte an seinem Bruder vorbei, um zu sehen, was diesen so völlig faszinierte, als er inmitten der Bewegung erstarrte. Witternd hob er den Kopf und war mit einem Satz an Sesshomaru's Seite. Seine goldenen Augen sahen gebannt nach vorne.

Mitten auf dem Weg standen zwei Personen. Eine Frau in der traditionellen Tracht der Priesterin. Den langen Bogen in der rechten Hand. Das schwarze lange Haar durch ein weißes Band zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebündelt. An ihrer Seite stand ein Junge von höchsten dreizehn Jahren. Er trug die Kleidung der Dämonenjäger. An seinem Gürtel hing eine Kettensichel.

"Kikyou", murmelte Inu Yasha und ohne sich weiter um seine Freunde zu kümmern schritt er langsam auf die Priesterin zu. Wortlos sah Kagome zu, wie sich der Hanyou seiner einstmaligen Geliebten näherte.

Was fühlt Inu Yasha noch für sie? War es Liebe? Konnte man überhaupt so eine Liebe einfach vergessen?

Innerlich schüttelte Kagome den Kopf. Nein, Auch sie liebte Inu Yasha, doch hier war kein Platz mehr für sie. Das hatte sie die letzten Monate endlich verstanden. Auch wenn es das Ganze nicht leichter machte.

"Was macht dieser dämliche Hanyou da nur wieder? Er hatte doch Kagome versprochen...", begann der kleine Kitsune ärgerlich.

"Shippou!", unterbrach Miroku ihn mit eindringlicher Stimme und warf einen bezeichnenden Blick auf Kagome. Der Junge zuckte zusammen und zupfte der jungen Frau am Ärmel. "Tut mir leid, Kagome. Ich habe vergessen..."

Doch Kagome hob nur die Hand und unterbrach damit den Redefluss des Kleinen. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, das jedoch nicht ihre Augen erreichte. "Schon gut, Shippou-chan. Es ist doch wie immer. Sie werden sich unterhalten und dann wird er wieder zurückkommen. Wir werden hier einfach warten."

Kagome trat an den Wegrand und ließ sich unter einem der Bäume nieder.

"Kohaku!"

Sango hatte unterdessen nicht eine Sekunde ihren Blick von dem Jungen an der Seite von Kikyou genommen. Sie hatte ihn im ersten Moment schon erkannt. Schließlich fasste sie ihren Bumerang fester und ging entschlossen den Weg entlang auf ihn zu.

Auch Kohaku hatte seine Schwester bemerkt. Er warf der Priesterin einen kurzen Blick zu, doch war sie in ein Gespräch mit dem Hanyou vertieft. Dann ging er zögerlich auf seine Schwester zu.

Sie hatten jeweils die Hälfte der Strecke zu dem jeweils anderen zurückgelegt, als sie sich trafen. Als sie schließlich voreinander standen, wusste keiner der beiden, was er sagen sollte.

"Kohaku!", flüsterte Sango leise. Mit einem Mal ließ sie den Bumerang einfach fallen und schlang die Arme um den schmalen Körper ihres Bruders. "Ihr Götter, was bin ich froh dich zu sehen", murmelte sie an seinen Haarschopf gelehnt.

Der Junge war für einen Moment völlig überwältigt, doch dann hob der die Arme und schlang sie seiner Schwester um den Leib. Fest presste er sich an sie. "Schwester...", sagte er leise und konnte nicht verhindern, das ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Miroku war Sango gefolgt, doch hielt er sich nun wortlos im Hintergrund. Dieser Augenblick des Wiedersehens, gehörte den beiden Geschwistern ganz allein.

Sango löste sich aus der Umarmung und legte ihre Hände auf die Schultern ihres Bruders. Sie drückte ihn leicht weg von sich und musterte ihn genau. Der Junge war bleich und er war schmal geworden. Die Dämonenjägerin wusste, dass ihr Bruder sich an alles erinnern konnte, und die Last dieser Erinnerungen und der Taten, die er unter dem Einfluss von Naraku begangen hatte, lasteten schwer auf ihn.

"Wo wart ihr denn? Was habt ihr gemacht?", fragte Sango ihn.

Kohaku wendete den Kopf kurz zu Kikyou und antwortete dann. "Wir sind durch das Land gezogen und haben Naraku gesucht. Jetzt wissen wir, wo er sich aufhält. Kikyou–sama wollte, dass ihr das auch wisst."

"Woher wisst ihr das?", fragte Miroku und trat näher. Seine Augenbrauen waren misstrauisch zusammengezogen. Es war mehr als ein Zufall, dass alle Gegner von Naraku sich auf einmal auf die Suche nach dessen Versteck begaben.

"Die Seelenfänger von Kikyou-sama haben ihn gefunden", antwortete Kohaku auf die Frage des Mönchs.

Inu Yasha musterte schweigend die Frau, die vor ihm stand. Seine Nasenflügel bebten leicht, als er ihren Geruch in sich aufnahm. Der Geruch von Graberde und Tod überdeckte fast vollständig den Geruch von Kikyou selbst. Diesen Duft, den er immer so gerne gerochen hatte. Noch immer konnte In Yasha es kaum glauben, dass diese Frau vor ihm tot war. Wiedererweckt durch die dunklen Küste der Hexe Urase.

"Wie geht es dir, Kikyou?", fragte er.

"Ich bin tot, Inu Yasha, wie soll es mir schon gehen. Ich warte nur noch auf den Tag an dem ich diese Welt verlassen kann. An dem Tag wird Naraku vernichtet sein", antwortete sie ihm kühl und kein Gefühl zeigte sich in ihrem Gesicht. Ihrem Gesicht, das dem von Kagome so ähnelte. Doch strahlte es weder die Wärme noch die Lebendigkeit aus, die Kagome an sich hatte.

~Kagome!~, rasch warf Inu Yasha einen Blick über seine Schulter zurück. Die junge Frau, der sein letzter Gedanke gegolten hatte, saß unter einem Baum und hatte Shippou auf dem Schoß sitzen. Offenbar unterhielt sie sich mit dem Kitsune. Neben ihr stand, wie eine Statue, sein Halbbruder. Dieser hatte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Baumstamm gelehnt und beobachtete Inu Yasha und die Priesterin mit unbewegtem Gesicht.

"Inu Yasha, ich weiß, wo Naraku sich versteckt hält!"

Überrascht wandte Inu Yasha wieder den Kopf zu Kikyou. "Wir sind ebenfalls auf der Suche nach ihm. Wir haben von einem sterbenden Dämon, den Naraku versucht hat in sich aufzunehmen, gehört, dass er sich in den Eisbergen versteckt halten soll."

Die Augenbrauen von Kikyou hoben sich erstaunt an. "Genau, das habe ich ebenfalls erfahren und wollte es euch mitteilen." Nachdenklich strich sich Kikyou über das Kinn. "Ein merkwürdiger Zufall. Sollte das eine Falle sein?"

"Vielleicht, ist aber auch egal. Ich will diesen Bastard ein für alle mal zur Stecke bringen", knurrte Inu Yasha und seine Hand legte sich dabei unwillkürlich auf den Griff von Tessaiga.

Kikyou schüttelte den Kopf. "Kein Schwert ist stark genug, um Naraku zu besiegen. Nur das vollständige Juwel, geläutert, mit all seiner Kraft, ist dazu in der Lage."

"Keh. Ich werde es schaffen", widersprach der Hanyou entschieden.

"Sei vorsichtig, Inu Yasha, ansonsten wirst du mehr verlieren, als du jemals gedacht oder auch nur geahnt hast", antwortete Kikyou.

"Was meinst du damit?", Inu Yasha sah sie verblüfft an.

Doch die Priesterin hatte sich schon zum Gehen gewandt. "Kohaku!", rief sie auffordernd über ihre Schulter hinweg.

Der Ruf erreichte den Jungen und sofort trat er einen Schritt von seiner Schwester zurück. Erschrocken streckte Sango die Hand nach ihn aus.

"Kohaku, geh nicht", flehte sie.

Bedauernd sah Kohaku sie an. "Ich liebe dich Schwester und bitte... verzeih mir."

Bei diesen Worten brach seine Stimme. Er wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und lief schnellen Schrittes auf Kikyou zu, die sich schon auf den Weg gemacht hatte.

"KOHAKU!", schrie Sango und machte Anstalten ihrem Bruder zu folgen. Doch mit einem raschen Schritt war Miroku an Sango's Seite und hielt sie auf. Er legte die Arme um sie und presste sie an sich. "Lass ihn, Sango. Er hat seinen Weg gewählt. Wenn er soweit ist, dann wird er zu dir zurückkehren."

Tränen standen in den Augen der Dämonenjägerin und die beiden einsamen Gestalten, die um die nächste Wegbiegung schritten, verschwammen vor ihr.

"Oh, Miroku-sama", schluchzte sie auf. "Warum... warum musste er all das erleiden?"

Die dunklen Augen des Mönches sahen den nun leeren Weg entlang. "Das wissen die Götter allein", murmelte er leise und verstärkte die Umarmung.

Inu Yasha starrte auf die Stelle, wo eben noch Kikyou gestanden hatte. Es war wie immer gewesen. Ein kurzes Treffen. Austausch von knappen Informationen und dann verschwand die Miko wieder. Ärgerlich fuhr er sich mit der Hand über den Kopf. Doch diesmal hatte es nichts gebracht. Die Informationen hatten sie auch schon vorher gehabt. Entschlossen drehte er sich um und kehrte zurück.

Auch Sango und Miroku hatte sich wieder zu den anderen gesellt. Kagome hatte sich erhoben und legte gerade mitfühlend der Dämonenjägerin den Arm um die Schulter. Sango hatte diese Begegnung mit ihrem kleinen Bruder sehr mitgenommen. Dankbar nahm sie von Kagome ein Taschentuch entgegen und wischte sich damit die Tränen von den Wangen.

"Kikyou weiß, wo sich Naraku aufhält. Sie hat uns gesucht, um es uns mitzuteilen", warf Inu Yasha in die Runde.

"Entweder ist das ein Zufall, oder Naraku plant wieder irgendeine Teufelei in der wir eine Hauptrolle spielen sollen", sagte Miroku.

"Es ist doch egal. Wir werden deswegen doch nicht unsere Suche abbrechen. Je eher wir den Kerl erwischen, desto besser ist es", sagte Sango entschlossen. Insgeheim hatte sie die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, dass es ihrem Bruder doch vergönnt sein würde ein normales Leben zu führen.

Sesshomaru löste sich von dem Baumstamm, gegen den er bis jetzt gelehnt hatte. "Wir sollen aufbrechen. Reden bringt uns nicht ein Stück des Weges weiter", stellte er mit kühler Stimme fest und machte sich auch gleich auf den Weg.

"Er hat Recht", stimmte Miroku zu. "Wenn es soweit ist, dann können wir uns immer noch Gedanken machen."

Gemeinsam mit Sango stieg er wieder auf Kirara's Rücken. Die Dämonenkatze erhob sich in die Luft und folgte dem weißhaarigen Youkai. Shippou setzte sich auf Kagome's Schulter. Inu Yasha sah Kagome auffordernd an. "Was ist? Kommst du?", fragte er und winkte einladend mit den Händen.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, stieg Kagome auf seinen Rücken und mit großen Sprüngen hetzte der Hanyou den anderen nach. ~_Sie verhält sich so seltsam_~, durchzog es Inu Yasha's Gedanken, als er die anderen erreicht hatte und sie wieder ihr Reisetempo aufnahmen. ~_Kein Osuwari, kein Vorwurf. Was ist nur mit ihr_?~

Kagome ahnte nichts von den Gedankengängen ihres Reisegefährten. Sie war still geworden. Wieder hatte ihr Herz eine schmerzhafte Wunde erhalten. Wenn diese Jagd zu Ende war, dann würde sie heimkehren. Diese unerfüllt Liebe würde sie auf die Dauer zerstören. Sie würde ihre Seele verlieren.

Kagome ließ ihren Kopf auf die Schultern von Inu Yasha sinken und schloss die Augen. Tief atmete sie seinen typischen Geruch ein und genoss die Wärme seines Körpers, die durch den Haori kroch. Lange würde sie ihm nicht mehr so nahe sein können. Jeden Augenblick wollte sie sich unauslöschlich in ihrer Erinnerung einprägen.

Es musste für den Rest ihres Lebens reichen.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 2**

Kaum sind sie aufgebrochen, trafen sie schon alte Bekannte. Doch stellt sich nach diesem Zusammentreffen die berechtigte Frage, ist es eine Falle, die Naraku geplant hat, oder nur ein Zufall?

Wir werden es sehen. Doch erst mal stoßen unsere Freunde auf ungeplante Schwierigkeiten. Sie werden in einen „**Überfall**" verwickelt.

Ich sehe zwar, das ihr die Story lest, doch fände ich es echt toll, wenn auch mal einer von euch ein Review dalassen würde.

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	3. Chapter 3

Hallöchen,

hier bin ich schon wieder und mit im Gepäck das nächste Kapitel. Die Reise zu den Eisbergen läuft nicht ganz so glatt. Unvermutet werden die Freunde in einen Überfall verwickelt.

**********************************************************************

**Überfall**

Es war schon später Nachmittag, als Sesshomaru plötzlich innehielt und prüfend die Luft einsog. Sekunden später ging er auch schon weiter. Inu Yasha blieb ebenfalls einen Moment stehen, dann folgte er seinem Bruder.

"Was ist denn?", fragte Kagome, die die Reaktion der beiden Halbbrüder misstrauisch beobachtet hatte.

"Es riecht nach Rauch", antwortete Inu Yasha.

"Ein Lagerfeuer?", kam die Frage von Sango, die mit Miroku hinter sich auf Kirara neben ihnen schwebte. Inu Yasha zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß ich noch nicht. Wenn, dann muss es ein sehr großes Lagerfeuer sein."

Sango und Kagome wechselten einen Blick voller Sorge. Das hörte sich nicht gut an.

Es dauerte noch gut eine weitere Stunde, bis auch die menschlichen Begleiter den Rauchgeruch wahrnehmen konnten. Gleichzeitig sahen sie, wie sich über der nächsten Hügelkuppe der orange-rote Schein eines großen Feuers ausbreitete.

"Da brennt ein Dorf!", rief Miroku. "Wir sollten sehen, ob wir helfen können. Vielleicht sind sie angegriffen worden."

"Dafür haben wir keine Zeit", kam es von Sesshomaru. "Wir sind hinter Naraku her."

"Das ist richtig, doch wir können die Menschen dort nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Naraku wird warten müssen", widersprach Sango energisch und hob sich den Hiraikotsu von der Schulter, damit sie ihn wurfbereit hatte. "Los Kirara!", mit diesem Befehl schwenkte die Katze nach rechts und flog in Richtung des Flammenmeer.

Inu Yasha zögerte noch kurz, doch als ihn Kagome auffordernd in die Rippen stieß. "Los komm schon!", folgte er Sango und Miroku.

Mit ärgerlich zusammengekniffen Augen folgte ihnen der Blick aus Sesshomaru's goldenen Augen. Da konnte man es mal wieder sehen. Diese Menschen waren so wankelmütig. Sie konnten eindeutig keinerlei Prioritäten setzen. Dabei war sie von sich aus zu ihm gekommen und hatten ihn um Hilfe gebeten. Und jetzt machten sie sich aus dem Staub, um irgendwo ein Menschendorf zu retten.

Sesshomaru wandte sich ab und ging weiter. Doch wenigen Schritten blieb er stehen. In dem Gebüsch rechts von ihm krachten Äste. Jemand drängte mit aller Hast und Gewalt voran. Er roch den scharfen Geruch von Angst und Schweiß. Die Äste bogen sich zur Seite und eine Frau taumelte heraus. Ihre Kleidung wies sie als Bauersfrau aus. Hastig richtete sich sie wieder auf und rannte los.

Dabei achtete sie nicht im Geringsten, wohin sie lief, und so geschah es, dass sie frontal in den Youkai rein rannte.

Der wankte nicht einen Millimeter. Die Frau hingegen verlor die Balance und fiel mit einem Schreckenslaut rückwärts zu Boden. Dabei verlor sie das Bündel, das sie krampfhaft an ihre Brust gepresst hatte. Sie hatte keinen Blick für Sesshomaru, sondern richtete sich halb auf und rief schreckensstarr. "Mein Kind!"

Wieder krachten die Äste und eine zweite Person erschien. Es war ein Mann. Die Rüstung hing ihm halb von der Schulter und man konnte die schmutzige Kleidung erkennen, die er darunter trug. Das Schwert, das er in der Hand hielt, war auch nicht von der besten Qualität. Aber es würde ausreichen die Frau zu töten, die vor ihm nun auf der Erde lag.

"Hab ich dich, du Miststück! Und dein Balg wird als erstes daran glauben", schrie er und schwang die Klinge zu einem tödlichen Bogen. Aus dem Bündel war ein leises Wimmern zu vernehmen.

Doch die Klinge blieb wie erstarrt in der Luft hängen. Der Grund war eine Hand mit scharfen Krallen, die den Schwertarm in einem eisenharten Griff umklammert hatte. Verblüfft sah der Mann hoch. Erst jetzt sah er, dass die Frau nicht mehr allein war.

Der Blick seines Gegenübers jagte ihm unvermutet Angst ein. So einen Blick hatte er noch nie gesehen. So kalt und berechnend.

"Lass mich los!", forderte er stockend, doch irgendwie schwand seine Hoffnung mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich, dass diese Aufforderung etwas genutzt hatte.

"Wie du willst!", kam es plötzlich von dem weißhaarigen Dämon und mit einem Mal wurde der Griff um das Handgelenk gelockert und der Mann spürte, wie er zurückgestoßen wurde. Er taumelte leicht, doch dann fing er sich wieder.

Allerdings machte er dann den entscheidenden Fehler. Anstatt froh zu sein, dass er noch am Leben war und zu fliehen, griff er mit einem lauten Schrei an.

Um das Handgelenk des Youkai leuchtete es kurz auf und eine grünliche Peitsche schnellte hervor. Mit tödlicher Präzision traf sie den Angreifer. Dieser verstummte abrupt und fiel säuberlich in zwei Hälften zerteilt zu Boden.

Schweigen senkte sich über den Weg. Selbst die Vögel waren verstummt. Nur eines war zu hören, das leise Wimmern, des Kleinkindes, das aus den Armen seiner Mutter bei dem Sturz gefallen war.

Mit einem Ruck durchbrach die junge Frau ihre Erstarrung und robbte auf beiden Knie zu ihrem Kind hin. Hastig nahm sie es an sich und presste es fest an ihre Brust. Dann stand sie zögernd auf. Tief verbeugte sie sich vor Sesshomaru. "Vielen Dank, edler Herr, dass Ihr mich gerettet habt."

Als sie in das Gesicht mit den goldenen Augen sah, rann ihr ein Schauder über den Rücken. So etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Diese Markierungen auf jeder Wange und der blaue Halbmond auf der Stirn...

~_Das ist kein Mensch!~,_ kam es ihr plötzlich zu Bewusstsein.

Ohne ein Wort drehte sich Sesshomaru um und wollte weitergehen, doch er hatte nicht mit der Frau gerechnet. Wie der Blitz war sie um ihn herum und warf sich vor ihm auf die Erde.

"Edler Herr!", ihre Stimme bebte vor Angst, doch ließ sie von ihrem Vorhaben nicht ab. Der Gedanke war ihr spontan gekommen. Das war kein normaler Mensch, der hier vor ihr stand. Das war ein Dämon und er war mächtig. Er hatte sie gerettet, vielleicht konnte er auch ihrem Dorf helfen. Gegen so einen Gegner hatte diese Diebesbande, die sie überfallen hatten, garantiert keine Chance.

Sie wagte nicht den Kopf zu heben. "Edler Herr!", fuhr sie fort."Bitte helft uns... unser Dank würde Euch gewiss sein. Ihr... könntet alles von uns fordern... doch bitte rettet unser Dorf."

Sesshomaru sah verächtlich auf sie nieder. Wie erbärmlich waren doch diese Menschen. Vielleicht gab es Ausnahmen, wie die Freunde von Inu Yasha, doch im Allgemeinen waren es schwächliche Kreaturen.

Aus der Ferne vernahmen seine empfindlichen Ohren den Explosionsknall von Tessaiga's Kaze no Kizu. Sesshomaru warf nochmals einen kurzen Blick auf den gebeugten Rücken der jungen Frau, die noch immer vor ihm kniete, dann seufzte er lautlos auf. Schließlich wandte er sich um, ging mit großen Schritten den Weg zurück, bis zur Wegzeigung und schlug dann den Weg zum Dorf ein, den Inu Yasha und die anderen so kurz vorher gegangen waren.

Wenn er eingreifen würde, dann würden sie dieses Pack in die Flucht schlagen, außerdem konnte er es im Grunde genommen auch nicht riskieren ein Mitglied aus der eigenen Gruppe zu verlieren oder der Gefahr einer Verletzung auszusetzen. Naraku war kein leichter Gegner, vielleicht konnten ihm Inu Yasha und die anderen noch mal nützlich sein.

Nur am Rande registrierte Sesshomaru, dass ihm die Frau im gebührenden Abstand folgte. Er überwand die Hügelkuppe und fand sich unmittelbar am Rand eines kleinen Dorfes wieder.

Es gab hier nur etwa zehn Hütten, wovon drei in hellen Flammen standen. An der einen Außenwand der größten Hütte, lagen oder knieten die Frauen und Kinder dieses Dorfes. Lautes Wimmern und Klagen drang zu ihm hinüber. Vor den Frauen hatten sich, wie eine Barriere, Sango zusammen mit Kirara und auch Kagome aufgebaut. Sango wehrte gerade mit ihrem Hiraikotsu einen Schwertschlag eines angreifenden Diebes ab, um ihm dann mit einem gekonnten Schlag den Bumerang über den Schädel zu ziehen.

Mit einem leisen Wehlaut wurden die Augen des Diebes glasig und er brach zusammen.

Kagome schoss einen ihre Pfeile ab und ein Dieb, der sich gerade über einen verletzen Dorfbewohner mit dem schlagbereiten Schwert beugte, brach mit einem Pfeil in dem Oberschenkel zusammen.

Der Mönch stand an der Seite der männlichen Dorfbewohner, die sich mit Mistgabeln und Haken bewaffnet gegen die Angreifer zur Wehr setzten.

Inu Yasha stand Sesshomaru am nächsten, er hatte Tessaiga wieder in die Scheide gesteckt und benutzte seine Fäuste. Im Moment zappelten im festen Griff seiner linken und rechten Hand jeweils ein Dieb. Inu Yasha hatte Sesshomaru's Ankunft bemerkt.

"Hey, hattest du dich verirrt, Bruder?", schrie er ihm zu. "Oder warum tauchst du erst jetzt auf?"

Mit Schwung ließ Inu Yasha die beiden Männer zusammenstoßen. Sie stöhnten auf hielten sich die Köpfe und sanken zu Boden. Und schon war Inu Yasha auf dem Weg zu Kagome, die gerade in Bedrängnis geriet.

Sesshomaru schnaubte nur abfällig. Ein Mann, dem man den Dieb schon auf zehn Meilen ansah, tauchte unvermutet vor ihm auf. Mit lautem Gebrüll schwang er sein Schwert. Ein kurze Bewegung aus Sesshomaru's Handgelenk und die Peitsche schnellte hervor. Der Dieb fiel, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben, tot zu Boden.

Ohne eine Regung stieg der Youkai über den reglosen Körper hinweg. Hier war der Einsatz von Tokijin wahrhaftig eine Verschwendung. Noch zwei weitere machten den Fehler in seine Nähe zu kommen. Einen Fehler, den sie nie wieder machen würden.

Allmählich merkte die Diebesbande, dass sie hier auf Gegner getroffen waren, die ihnen eindeutig über waren. Einer, der nicht einen ganz so abgerissenen Eindruck machte, von einem gewaltigen blauen Auge abgesehen, das er einem verdammt harten Schlag von einem Knochenbumerang verdankte, rief hastig zum Rückzug auf.

Mit aller Eile machten sich die Überlebenden daran zu Pferd oder zu Fuß den Schauplatz zu verlassen. In wenigen Minuten hatten sie das Feld geräumt. Die Dorfbewohner brachen in Jubel aus.

Die folgenden Stunden vergingen damit die Feuer zu löschen und die Verwundeten zu versorgen. Es gab auch Tote unter den Dorfbewohnern zu beklagen. Sie wurden zusammengetragen und in eine der am weitesten entfernten Hütten getragen.

Die Sonne versank allmählich hinter den Hügelkuppen. Sie würden heute garantiert nicht wieder aufbrechen. Missmutig ließ sich Sesshomaru auf einem Balken nieder. Schon wieder ein Tag verschwendet. Wenn sie hier nicht aufgehalten worden wären, dann wären sie den Eisbergen und damit Naraku schon viel näher. Sie vergeudeten kostbare Zeit. Sein Blick ging nach Westen, wo die Sonne vor kurzem versunken war. Dort im Westen lag Schloss Inu no Taishou. Wie es wohl Ayaka ging?

Nur wenige Meter entfernt hatten sich die Dorfbewohner um ein großes Feuer versammelt. Auch Inu Yasha und seine Freunde saßen mit dabei. Sesshomaru hingegen hatte keinerlei Interesse sich zu ihnen zu gesellen.

"Wir danken Euch für Eure Hilfe. Ohne Euch würden wir sicher nicht mehr leben!", mit einer tiefen Verbeugung bedankte sich der Dorfälteste gerade bei den Freunden.

"Keh. Keine Ursache. Haben wir doch gern getan", antwortete Inu Yasha und verschränkte die Arme über der Brust. Miroku hob skeptisch die Augenbraue, sagte aber dann doch nichts.

Zwei Kinder von vier und fünf Jahren starrten mit großen Augen zu Kirara. Die zweischwänzige Katze hatte sich wieder zu dem kleinen handlichen Exemplar verwandelt. Sie saß nun auf Sango's Schoss und musterte mit großen glühenden Augen die Versammlung.

"Kommen solche Überfälle häufiger vor?", erkundigte sich Kagome. Shippou, der Kitsune, saß auf ihrem Schoß und ließ sich eine Schale Reis schmecken.

Der Dorfälteste nickte."Leider immer zur Erntezeit. Doch dieses Jahr ist es ihnen dank Euch misslungen."

Leise plätscherte die Unterhaltung dahin. Keiner achtete mehr auf das Kleinkind von der jungen Frau mit dem Namen Beniko, die Sesshomaru außerhalb des Dorfes gerettet hatte und die nun ebenfalls am Feuer saß.

Wie das Kind es geschafft hatte der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit zu entgehen, war ein Rätsel, doch auf jeden Fall nahm es unbemerkt zielstrebig Kurs auf den großen, weißhaarigen, für ihn faszinierend, interessanten Youkai, der etwas abseits des Feuers auf dem Balken saß.

Sesshomaru bemerkte den Kleinen erst, als dieser sich mit ungeschickten Bewegungen an seinem Pelz, der bis auf den Boden reichte, emporzog. Dabei gab der Kleine juchzende Laute von sich, die nun auch die Aufmerksamkeit derjenigen auf ihn lenkte, die am Feuer saßen.

Sango holte erschrocken Luft, als sie sah, wie der Kleine sich fest an den Pelz klammerte. Die Mutter, Beniko, gab einen Schreckenslaut von sich, wollte hochspringen und auf ihn zustürmen. Im letzten Moment schaffte es Inu Yasha sie an der Schulter zu packen und sie zurückzuhalten. Schweigen hatte sich über die Anwesenden gesenkt.

Wie würde der mächtige Youkai auf diese Störung reagieren?

Mit ausdrucklosen Augen musterte Sesshomaru das Kind, das sich mit festem Griff in seinem Pelz gekrallt hatte. Mit einem Mal verlor der Kleine seinen Stand und plumpste unsanft auf sein dickes Hinterteil. Für einen Moment verblüfft, verzog der Kleine schließlich sein Gesicht um gleich einer Sirene loszuheulen.

"Nicht weinen!", die Stimme Sesshomaru's klang grollend tief, doch lag in ihr eine noch nie gehörte Sanftheit, dass die Freunde überrascht den Atem anhielten. Das Baby hielt verblüfft inne und sah in das Gesicht mit den merkwürdigen Markierungen hoch.

Dann geschah das Wunder.

Der Youkai beugte sich leicht vor und hielt dem Kleinen seine linke Hand entgegen. Die Finger mit den rasiermesserscharfen Krallen sorgfältig nach innen gebogen, dass er das Kind nicht verletzte. Der kleine Junge starrte auf die Hand, die unmittelbar vor ihm aufgetaucht war und griff dann mit seinen kleinen Fingern zu.

Mit erstaunlicher Kraft umfasste er die Finger des Youkai. Sesshomaru hob langsam und behutsam die Hand an und zog damit das Baby auf die Beine. Der Junge stand schwankend auf seinen kurzen, pummeligen Beinen und gluckste fröhlich vor sich hin.

Inu Yasha ließ die Frau los, die sich daraufhin vorsichtig dem Youkai näherte. Sie ließ sich vor ihm auf die Knie nieder und beugte demütig den Kopf. "Bitte verzeiht edler Herr, wenn Euch mein Kind belästigt haben sollte."

Sesshomaru ließ das Baby keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Mit der anderen Hand griff er in den Nacken des Kleinen und hob ihn an dem Stoff in die Höhe, bis er nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt schwebte. Das Baby lachte nur fröhlich. Es verband mit Sesshomaru keinerlei Gefahr. Es fand ihn einfach nur interessant. Seine kleinen Hände reckten sich begehrlich nach der silberfarbigen Haarpracht des Youkai.

Gebannt sah die junge Mutter dem Dämon zu. Mit einer sanften, langsamen Bewegung senkte der Youkai das Baby in die Arme, die die Frau schon ihm entgegenreckte hatte. Dann stand er mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf und verschwand wortlos in der Dunkelheit.

Ein hörbares Aufatmen ging durch die Dorfbewohner, als die junge Frau sich wieder zu ihnen setzte. Miroku lächelte. "Sieh mal an. Obwohl wir ihn nun schon so lange kennen, überrascht er mich doch immer wieder."

"Eigentlich kein Wunder, er wird sich daran erinnert haben, das Ayaka-chan demnächst sein Kind zur Welt bringen wird", sagte Kagome ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln. "So etwas kann einen verändern."

Die Dorfbewohner hatten erstaunt dem Gespräch zugehört. Die junge Mutter hatte den Worten ebenfalls gelauscht und fragte jetzt. "Er hat eine Gefährtin?"

Inu Yasha nickte. "Ja, sie erwartet ein Kind. Vielleicht ist es aber auch jetzt schon geboren."

Nachdenklich sah Beniko zu der Stelle, wo der große Youkai in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war. "Egal, was man über Dämonen sagt. Er wird ein guter Vater werden", sagte sie leise und drückte ihr Kind ein wenig fester an ihre Brust.

Es wurde spät diese Nacht, bis endlich auch das letzte Feuer erlosch und die Freunde sich ebenfalls zur Ruhe legten.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 3**

Die ersten Schwierigkeiten sind überwunden und die Jagd geht weiter. Wie steht es in der Zwischenzeit um Ayaka? Ist alles in Ordnung daheim auf Schloss Inu no Taishou?

Beim nächsten Mal herrscht „**Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm**". Und ihr erfahrt auch endlich, ob es eine von Naraku geplante Falle ist...

Eure

chaska


	4. Chapter 4

Es geht weiter.

In diesem Kapitel geht es ein wenig ruhiger zu. Der Titel sagt es schon.

Also es geht los....

* * *

**Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

"Kagome! Aufstehen! Wir brechen auf!"

"Nur noch ein paar Minuten", kam es grunzend aus dem Schafsack hervor.

"Die Sonne geht gleich auf", Inu Yasha stand neben Kagome und starrte auf das noch im Halbschlaf liegende Mädchen. "Wie kann man nur so lange schlafen?"

Zögernd richtete sich Kagome auf und rieb sich die Augen. "Indem man ein Mensch ist und kein Hanyou. Dem offensichtlich Hummeln im Hintern rumschwirren."

Inu Yasha wollte schon wieder auffahren, doch ein Blick in die braunen Augen, die langsam wacher wurden, brachte ihm zum Schweigen. Auch Sango, Miroku und Shippou kamen langsam wieder in die Senkrechte. Nach einem raschen Frühstück machten sie sich daran ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken.

Auch das Dorf erwachte und der Dorfälteste, seine Tochter Beniko und einige Leute erschienen, um sich zu verabschieden.

"Wo ist Euer Gefährte? Der Dämon mit den goldenen Augen?", mit dieser Frage trat die junge Frau mit dem Kleinkind von dem gestrigen Abend zu den Freunden.

Witternd hob Inu Yasha den Kopf. "Es ist nicht hier. Der ist schon gut eine Stunde in nördlicher Richtung unterwegs. Leute, wir sollten uns beeilen, sonst bringt der Naraku allein um und uns damit um den ganzen Spaß."

Die junge Frau nickte, als ob sie das erwartet hatte. Sie wandte sich nun an Kagome und streckte ihr die Hand, die bisher fest an ihre Brust gepresst hatte, entgegen und öffnete sie. Auf ihrer Handfläche erschien ein Amulett aus gelber Jade in Form eines Drachen.

"Das ist ja wunderschön!", hauchte Kagome bewundernd und auch Sango und Miroku beugten sich über das außergewöhnliche Schmuckstück.

"Wenn ihr euren Freund trefft, dann gebt es ihn bitte als Geschenk", bat die junge Frau.

"Er wird es nicht annehmen", antwortete Inu Yasha, der seinen Bruder in dieser Beziehung zu gut kannte. "Behalte es lieber, es ist sieht wertvoll."

Beniko nickte und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. "Das ist richtig. Doch ich möchte es ihm trotzdem schenken. Sagt ihm, es sei für seine Gefährtin und sein noch ungeborenes Kind. Der Drache ist ein mächtiger Beschützer und Hüter des Glücks. Möge seinem Kind nie etwas Böses widerfahren. Denn er hat das Leben meines Kindes gerettet."

Zögernd griff Kagome nach dem Amulett. Als ihre Finger sich um das Schmuckstück glitten, durchfuhr es sie wie ein leichter Schock. Der Stein fühlte sich warm an. Ja, fast wie lebendig. Sie hob rasch ihren Blick und sah die Frau an. Unmerklich nickte diese. Kagome wusste in dieser Sekunde, dass dieses Amulett etwas besonders war. Sie lächelte zurück. "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er es bekommt."

Zufrieden zog sich Beniko zurück.

"Seit ihr endlich soweit?", drängte Inu Yasha ungeduldig zum Aufbruch.

"Alles klar!", antwortete Kagome, nachdem sie das Schmuckstück sicher in Ihrem Rucksack verstaut hatte. Der Hanyou ließ sich auf ein Knie herunter und die junge Frau stieg auf seinen Rück. Der kleine Fuchsdämon machte es sich auf ihrer Schulter bequem. Kirara verwandelte sich in ihre große dämonische Form und Sango und Miroku stiegen auf ihren Rücken. "Alles fertig!", rief Miroku.

"Also los!", rief Inu Yasha und sprang vorwärts. Die anderen folgten. Mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit ging es in Richtung Norden. Auf Sesshomaru's Spuren.

Mit sorgenvollen Gesichtern sahen die Dorfleute den entschwindenden Gestalten nach. "Mögen die Götter euch wohl gesonnen sein, Freunde. Der Kampf in den ihr zieht, wird schwer werden. Möget ihr alle Gefahren bestehen und glücklich wieder heimkehren!", sprach der Dorfälteste den Segen.

* * *

Es dauerte etwa eine Stunde, bis sie vor sich die vertraute Gestalt des weißhaarigen Youkai auftauchen sahen. Sesshomaru hatte schon längst ihr Kommen bemerkt. Er hielt inne und drehte sich zu ihnen um. Mit einem Schnaufen blieb Inu Yasha stehen und ließ Kagome von seinem Rücken gleiten. Auch Kirara landete.

Kagome trat zu Sesshomaru. Sie holte aus ihrem Rucksack das Amulett. "Hier, Sesshomaru-sama, dass hat mir Beniko, die junge Frau mit dem Kind, als Geschenk für Euch gegeben."

Mit einem kühlen Blick musterte er den Jadedrachen. "Ich nehme kein Geschenk an."

"Habe ich es nicht gesagt", sagte Inu Yasha.

Kagome warf ihm nur einen bösen Blick zu. "Es ist auch nicht direkt für Euch, sondern für Ayaka-chan und ihr Baby. Beniko sagte, der Drache würde es vor allem Bösen beschützen."

Mit ungerührter Mine sah Sesshomaru auf das Schmuckstück. Mit spitzen Fingern griff er dann danach und hob den Drachen an. Nachdenklich musterte er den Jadestein. Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl von Magie. Allerdings kein unangenehmes Gefühl, sondern wie ein warmer Hauch. Er schloss seine Faust um das Schmuckstück und steckte es ohne ein Wort zu sagen ein. Danach drehte er sich wieder um und ging weiter.

"So mitteilsam wie immer", maulte Inu Yasha, griff nach Kagome und zog sie näher. "Steig auf, sonst ist er weg."

Die junge Frau tat, wie ihr geheißen und schon ging es wieder im schnellen Tempo nordwärts.

Im Laufe der nächsten Tage wurden die schneebedeckten Gipfel immer größer und schließlich gelangten sie an die ersten Ausläufer des Gebirges. Die Vegetation wurde immer weniger die Laubbäume wichen allmählich Nadelbäumen und auch die Temperaturen wurden immer kälter. Vereinzelt schwebten auch schon Schneeflocken in der Luft. Sie hatten auf einer kleinen Kuppe angehalten.

"Das wird schwierig werden Naraku in diesen Bergen zu finden", bemerkte Miroku.

"Die Beschreibung war auch ziemlich verschwommen", stimmte Sango zu und fuhr fort. "Unter dem Zwillingsgipfel, die aussehen, wie zwei Köpfe."

"Keh. Der Kerl kann sich nicht für alle Zeit dort verstecken. Sein Gestank wird uns schon zu ihm führen. Meiner guten Nase entkommt dieser Bastard nicht", knurrte Inu Yasha.

Shippou grinste breit von Kagome' Schulter herunter. "Stimmt! Wir haben ja zwei wunderbare Spürhunde. Da kann ja nichts schief gehen! UPS!" Im selben Moment als Shippou es ausgesprochen hatte, bereute er es.

"Nenn mich nicht einen Spürhund", rief Inu Yasha empört und griff nach dem Kitsune, der hell aufschrie.

"Lass es gut sein, Inu Yasha!", warnte Kagome, die mit einem skeptischen Blick beobachtete, wie der Hanyou den Fuchs am Schwanz zu packen bekam. Heftig schüttelte Inu Yasha den Shippou hin und her. Dann hielt Inu Yasha den Kleinen, dem die Augen fast aus dem Kopf fielen, seinem Halbbruder unter die Nase."Hast du gehört, wie er uns genannt hat?"

Mit kühlem Blick musterte Sesshomaru den Kleinen.

Shippou wurde ganz anders zumute. Er schluckte heftig und begann stotternd "Verzeihung... Ich habe... habe natürlich eine große Hochachtung vor euren... Fähigkeiten!"

Sesshomaru nickte. "Eine weise Entscheidung, Kitsune!", dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Berge.

"Hier, fang!", mit Schwung warf Inu Yasha den Kleinen in Richtung von Kagome. Sie konnte ihn rechtzeitig auffangen, bevor er unsanfte Begegnung mit dem harten Boden machen konnte.

Miroku beugte sich leicht in Shippou Richtung. "Du solltest aufpassen, was du sagst." Erleichtert, das die ganze Sache so glimpflich abgelaufen war, nickte Shippou.

Unterdessen hatten sich Inu Yasha und Sesshomaru schon wieder in Bewegung gesetzt. Die Anderen folgen ihnen. Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg in die unwirklichen Eisberge auf der Suche nach dem Ort in dem nun Naraku seinen Unterschlupf gefunden hatte.

* * *

Irgendwo in den Eisbergen...

Die Wolken hingen so tief, das sie Berggipfel vollständig einschlossen. Die Sonnenstrahlen drangen nicht bis zu den schneebedeckten Felsen der Hochebene vor. Wie ein Bollwerk trotzten die Mauern des alten Klosters den eisigen Winden. Es schien fast unmöglich, dass es hier Leben geben konnte.

Doch in den dunklen, kalten Gängen hallten leise Schritten wider. In der Stille des alten Gemäuers war es das einzige Geräusch, was zu vernehmen war. Vor einer dunklen Holztür stoppten die Schritte. Nach einem leisen Klopfen wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein kleines weißgekleidetes Mädchen betrat den Raum.

Ihre schwarzen Augen glitten mit einem ausdrucklosen Blick durch den Raum und blieben an dem Mann hängen, der entspannt an der gegenüber liegenden Wand lehnte und aus dem Fenster sah.

"Naraku?!", fragend hallte ihr Ruf durch die eisige Luft.

Sein Kopf wandte sich ihr zu und die roten Augen musterten sie. Mit einem Nicken deutete er an, das sie näher treten durfte. Neben ihm blieb sie stehen und zeigte ihm wortlos den Spiegel, den sie in der Hand hielt. In dem Spiegel waren deutlich mehrere Gestalten zu erkennen.

Der Mann lachte leise auf. "So, so. Sie haben wohl meinen Köder geschnappt. Sieh an, sogar der große Sesshomaru beehrt mich mit seiner Anwesenheit."

Zufriedenheit lag in der tiefen Stimme. Nachdenklich strich sich Naraku über das Kinn. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er seine Gefährtin im Stich lässt und sich Inu Yasha anschließt. Aber für unsere Pläne umso besser. So kommen sie alle zu mir. Kanna, informiere Hayato, dass er mit seinen Truppen jetzt auf das geplante Ziel vorrücken soll. Richte ihm aus, dass er keine Gefangenen machen soll. Er soll nur verbrannte Erde hinterlassen."

* * *

Die Tage reihten sich aneinander. Es waren manchmal langweilige Stunden. Ayaka konnte nun längst nicht mehr mit dem Schwert trainieren. Für Handarbeiten hatte sie noch nie richtige Begeisterung zustande gebracht. Rin verbrachte jetzt viel Zeit mit ihr. Und Ayaka machte es sehr viel Spaß ihrer Ziehtochter das Benehmen einer Hime beizubringen. Etwas, was die Zofen und Erzieherinnen auf dem heimatlichen Schloss mit ihr fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Immer wieder war die junge Wölfin ihnen damals entkommen. Viel lieber hatte Ayaka den Übungen ihres älteren Bruders zugesehen oder war in der Umgebung des väterlichen Schlosses herumgestreift.

Unruhig wanderte Ayaka auch heute im Schloss umher. Seit den frühen Morgenstunden fühlte sie diese innere Unruhe. Nie hielt es sie länger als ein paar Minuten an ein und demselben Platz aus.

Sie spürte außerdem schon seit Stunden einen dumpfen Schmerz im Rücken. Der nicht richtig wehtat, aber auf die Dauer verdammt unangenehm war. Er machte sie reizbar. Entgegen ihrer sonstigen Gewohnheit hatte sie eine der Dienerinnen angeschrieen und sie aus dem Zimmer gejagt.

Jetzt, im Nachhinein, machte sie sich Vorwürfe, dass sie so ungehalten reagiert hatte.

Ayaka hatte sich nun in den Garten zurückgezogen. Hier, inmitten der wundervollen Blumen und Bäume, wollte sie versuchen Ruhe zu finden. Sie lehnte sich gegen einen der Bäume, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen.

Im nächsten Moment keuchte sie erschrocken auf.

Es war ihr, als ob ihr jemand ein Messer in den Leib gestoßen hätte. Ihre Muskeln im Unterleib zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen und im Rücken schoss der Schmerz hoch. In der nächsten Sekunde war alles vorbei.

Schwer atmend stand sie da, die Hände schützend über den Vorgewölbten Leib gelegt. ~_Es ist soweit, das Baby kommt. Deshalb fühle ich mich so seltsam. Ich muss in das Schloss zurück_~, durchzuckte sie die plötzliche Erkenntnis.

So schnell, wie möglich, ging sie los.

Eine kleine, grüne Gestalt kam ihr entgegen. "Oh, da seid ihr ja, Herrin. Ich habe Euch gesucht. Wir haben besorgniserregende Nachrichten..."

"Jaken-sama. Hol bitte Megumi-sama und sag ihr, sie soll in meine Gemächer kommen", unterbrach Ayaka gleich im Ansatz den Redefluss, des kleinen Dämons.

"Herrin, fühlt Ihr Euch nicht wohl?", fragte Jaken besorgt nach.

Ayaka fühlte den Schmerz wiederkommen. Mit einer Hand hielt sie sich an der nächsten Wand fest und krümmte sich. "Jaken... beeile dich!", drängte sie schmerzerfüllt.

Langsam dämmerte es dem Dämon, weshalb seine Herrin sich so merkwürdig verhielt. Wenn ein Dämon Farbe verlieren kann, dann war es bei ihm in diesen Sekunden der Fall. Die grüne Haut wirkte auf einmal fahl und seine Augen traten noch mehr als sonst hervor.

"Ihr Götter, es ist soweit. Was soll ich tun... Oh, was soll ich nur tun?", aufgeregt lief er im Kreis herum. Die kurzen Arme ruderten wie Windmühlenräder.

Ayaka's Schmerzen hatten in der Zwischenzeit nachgelassen. Kurzerhand packte sie ihn am Kragen, hob ihn hoch und hielt ihn sich nahe vor das Gesicht. "Geh und hol Megumi. Das kannst du tun und ich rate Dir, tu es schnell. Ansonsten wirst DU mir dabei helfen."

"Ich... Oh, ihr Götter... Nein!", keuchte Jaken erschrocken.

Noch nie hatte Ayaka ihn so schnell laufen sehen. In Sekundenbruchteilen war er verschwunden, nachdem sie ihn wieder auf den Boden gesetzt hatte. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. So ergeben ihr Jaken auch war, das hier ging definitiv über seine Kräfte.

Sie nahm ihren Weg in ihre Gemächer wieder auf. Als sie dort angekommen war, ließ sie sich aufatmend auf die Lagerstatt sinken. Im selben Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Megumi, die alte Heilerin des Schlosses, trat ein. Im Gefolge zwei Gehilfinnen, in deren Händen sich zwei Schüsseln mit heißem Wasser und Leinentücher befanden.

Eilig verbeugte sie sich vor Ayaka "Herrin. Eure Stunde ist gekommen. Lasst mich Euch untersuchen, wie weit Ihr seid."

Zustimmend nickte Ayaka. "Ich bin froh, dass ihr so schnell kommen konntet."

Ein listiges Lächeln ging über die Gesichtzüge der alten Dienerin. "Seit mir Eure Zofe heute Morgen von ihrem Rauswurf aus Euren Gemächern berichtet hat, steht das Wasser schon auf der Kochstelle."

Die Hände der alten Dienerin fuhren sanft über Ayaka's Leib. Nach mehreren Minuten sagte sie. "Ihr habt noch ein wenig Zeit, aber heute, bevor die Sonne untergeht, werdet Ihr stolze Mutter sein. Der Herr wird eine Überraschung erleben, wenn er wiederkommt."

Ayaka atmete heftig, als der Schmerz wieder durch ihren Körper fuhr. Sonnenuntergang. Bis dahin war es noch lange hin. Es lagen schmerzhafte Stunden vor ihr.

* * *

Jaken lehnte völlig aufgelöst an der Wand vor den Gemächern der Herrin. Ausgerechnet jetzt. Jetzt war die Stunde der Niederkunft gekommen. Es hätte zu keinem ungünstigeren Zeitpunkt sein können.

Alles lag nun in seinen Händen.

Entschlossen straffte er die Schultern. Sesshomaru-sama verließ sich auf ihn. Er musste die Herrin und das Kind beschützen.

Beschützen vor Naraku's Dämonenarmee, die unaufhaltsam auf das Schloss zukam.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 4**

Das Timing ist perfekt. Ayaka liegt in den Wehen. Das Schloss wird angegriffen und Jaken spielt den Feldherrn. Besser könnte es gar nicht laufen. (Achtung! Sarkasmus)

Die befürchteten Schwierigkeiten beginnen. Sesshomaru ahnt nicht mal in was für einer Gefahr das Schloss mitsamt seinen Bewohnern schwebt. Was ist mit den anderen? So wie es aussieht, ist Naraku doch nicht so ahnungslos, wie erhofft. Unsere Freunde werden erwartet und die Fallen sind schon gestellt.

Aber das wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis wir das erfahren. Die ruhigen Zeiten sind auf jeden Fall vorbei, denn jetzt beginnt es richtig.

Das nächste Mal heißt es „**Kampf um Schloss Inu no Taishou**"

Bis Bald, Eure

chaska


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo meine Lieben,

Es geht weiter weiter....

... hier kommt das nächste Kapitel und ab jetzt verändert sich die Story. Jetzt zieht das Tempo an und die Ereignisse beginnen sich zu überschlagen.

Der letzte Kampf beginnt.

Jedoch an einer Stelle, von der unsere Freunde, die sich auf den Weg in die Berge befinden, nichts ahnen. Die drohende Gefahr kommt immer näher und das Schicksal (oder eine "verrückte" Autorin) ist ein gar grausiger Geselle...

* * *

**Kampf um Schloss Inu no Taishou**

Die Sonne näherte sich langsam dem Horizont. Der Himmel färbte sich blutrot. Von Osten kroch unaufhaltsam die Dunkelheit heran. In den fürstlichen Gemächern näherte sich die Geburt dem Höhepunkt.

Die Schmerzen ließen nicht mehr nach. Sie gönnten Ayaka keine Pause. Wie Wellen an eine Küste brandeten sie an. Ayaka schrie auf. Sie hatte das Gefühl in Stücke gerissen zu werden.

"Nur noch ein klein wenig mehr, Herrin... weiter so...", Megumi redete beruhigend auf sie ein, doch Ayaka war so mit den Vorgängen in ihrem Körper beschäftigt, dass sie die Worte kaum vernahm.

* * *

Jaken zuckte zusammen. Die Schreie waren im ganzen Schloss zu hören. Selbst wenn die Gerüchte über den Beginn der Geburt nicht schon vorher im Umlauf gewesen wären, jetzt konnte es jeder selbst hören. Er hatte den ganzen Tag damit verbracht die Wachen zu informieren und die Verteidigung zu organisieren.

Jeder Bewohner, sei es Mann oder Frau, war bewaffnet worden. Alle Waffen waren herbeigeholt worden und standen bereit. Riesige Töpfe mit siedendem Öl standen auf Feuern, die im Hof brannten.

Auf den Rändern der Mauern waren Bogenschützen verteilt. Zufrieden besah Jaken sich sein Werk. Sie waren für den Angriff gerüstet.

Ein Bote kam durch das Tor herein. Keuchend blieb er vor Jaken stehen. Es war der letzte aus der Botenkette, die er ausgesandt hatte um die heranrückende Armee zu beobachten. "Jaken-sama, die Angreifer sind bald hier", stieß der Mann atemlos hervor.

Grimmig nickte Jaken. "Begib dich auf deinen Posten. SCHLIESST DIE TORE!"

Quietschend bewegten sich die schweren Flügel des Eingangstores zu. Mit dumpfem Dröhnen rastete der schwere Balken in die Verriegelung ein und wurde mit zusätzlichen Hölzern gesichert. Jetzt konnten sie kommen.

Jaken kletterte eilig die Stufen zur der Mauerbrüstung hoch. Einer der Posten stellte ihm hilfreich ein kleines Podest hin, damit er über den Mauerrand sehen konnte.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen suchte Jaken die Umgebung ab. Wenn sie die Marschrichtung nicht geändert hatten, dann würden sie genau aus Osten her angreifen. Die Dämmerung begann. Die Stunde zwischen Tag und Nacht brachte diffuses Zwielicht mit sich und ließ die Konturen verschwimmen.

Schon meinte Jaken einem Irrtum unterlegen zu sein und die Bewegung der Schatten auf Einbildung zurückschieben zu können. Doch nach wenigen Minuten war klar, dass sie kamen. Sie mussten ihr Tempo beschleunigt haben, ansonsten wären sie nicht so schnell hinter dem letzten Boten aufgetaucht.

Mit Schrecken erkannte Jaken die Anzahl der Angreifer. Sie war größer, als er angenommen hatte.

Nicht nur das.

Am wolkenlosen Himmel auf dem die ersten Sterne aufleuchteten, konnte er mehrere fliegende Dämonen erkennen. Die würden nicht durch die Mauern aufgehalten werden.

"Bogenschützen! Macht euch bereit! Zielt zuerst auf die Angreifer aus der Luft. Wenn diese die Mauern überfliegen und landen, dann...", schrie er den Befehl und ließ den Satz unvollendet.

Immer näher kam die Masse der Angreifer. Schon konnte Jaken genaue Gesichter ausmachen und das wütende Heulen vernehmen. Seine Hände umfassten den Nintojo-Stab fester.

"Gebt euer Bestes! FEUER...!"

* * *

Die Schmerzen waren vergessen. Alles was zählte, war das kleine Bündel, was hier in ihren Armen lag. Voller Faszination sah Ayaka auf die kleine Faust, die ihren Finger fest umschlossen hatte. Weißes Haar umrahmte ein kleines Gesicht auf dessen Wangen rechts und links je ein silberfarbener Streifen zu sehen war. Auf der Stirn prangte ein Halbmond und wenn die Augenlider sich verschlafen hoben, dann blitzten smaragdgrüne Augen hervor.

Es war ein Sohn.

Die Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater war mehr als offensichtlich. Glücklich seufzte sie auf. Ein Sohn. Sie war erleichtert. Die meisten Dämonfürsten töteten ihr Erstgeborenes, wenn es ein Mädchen war. Sie konnte es sich zwar nicht vorstellen, dass ihr Gefährte dieser Tradition gefolgt wäre, aber so gab es keinerlei Zweifel.

Das kleine Köpfchen drehte sich suchend hin und her. Sie schob die Kleidung beiseite und legte ihn sich an die Brust. Deutlich spürte sie, wie er zu saugen begann.

"Er ist wunderschön!", andächtig kniete Rin neben Ayaka's Lagerstätte. "Sesshomaru-sama wird sicherlich sehr stolz auf ihn sein."

Ayaka hob den Kopf. Ihr war durchaus nicht der etwas traurige Unterton entgangen, mit dem Rin das gesagt hatte. Sie ahnte, was das kleine Menschenmädchen bedrückte. Mit einer Hand strich sie zärtlich über die Wange des Mädchens "Rin-chan, du bist wie eine Tochter für uns. Niemals würden wir dich wieder hergeben. Du gehörst zu unserer Familie."

Das traurige Gesicht Rin's erhellte sich. "Ist das wirklich wahr, Ayaka-chan? Ihr werdet mich jetzt nicht verstoßen, wo Ihr ein eigenes Kind habt?"

Energisch schüttelte Ayaka den Kopf. "Niemals! Rin-chan, wir lieben dich!"

Rin klatschte freudig in die Hände. "Darf ich ihn mal halten?"

Der Kleine hatte seine Mahlzeit beendet. Ayaka reichte ihn Rin. "Hier, stütze sein Köpfchen ab. So ist es richtig."

Staunend hielt Rin ihn im Arm. Ihr Blick flog zu Ayaka hoch. "Er ist niedlich! Wie wird er heißen?"

"Sesshomaru-sama wird ihm einen Namen geben, wenn er wieder heimgekommen ist", antwortete Ayaka. Für einen kurzen Moment durchzuckte sie die Sorge um ihren Gefährten und ihre Freunde. Doch dann wandte sie ihr Augenmerk wieder auf ihre beiden Kinder. Sie empfand für Rin wirklich wie für eine Tochter. Das hatte sie nicht nur einfach so dahin gesagt.

Etwas riss Ayaka mit einem Mal aus den friedlichen Gedanken.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf die Umgebung. Etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.

Sie roch... Feuer, Öl und... den Tod.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Ayaka, dass sich nur noch Megumi hier im Raum befand. Mit einem energischen Wink befahl sie die Dienerin heran. "Was ist hier los?", fragte Ayaka mit einer nicht zu überhörenden Schärfe in der Stimme.

Megumi verbeugte sich tief und wagte nicht den Kopf zu heben. "Herrin, macht Euch keine Sorgen."

"Beantworte meine Frage. Was ist hier los?", beharrte Ayaka auf einer Antwort. Megumi seufzte tief auf. Sie hatte es geahnt. Sobald die Geburt überstanden war, würde die Fürstin ihre Umgebung wieder wahrnehmen und herausfinden, was sich draußen abspielte. "Wir werden angegriffen. Jaken-sama hat die Verteidigung organisiert. Alle sind zu den Waffen gerufen, um das Schloss zu verteidigen und Euch und den Erben zu beschützen."

Ayaka's schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigten sich in diesem Moment. Das war es also gewesen. Die Sorge schoss in ihr hoch. Das Schloss, die Diener und... ihr Blick fiel auf Rin, die ihren Sohn im Arm hielt, ihre Kinder.

Sie fühlte die Hitze des Zorns in sich hochsteigen. Ein tiefes Knurren entstand in ihrer Kehle und erschreckte die Dienerin.

Megumi erstarrte, noch nie hatte sie die Fürstin so wütend gesehen. Normalerweise war diese eine ruhige und sanfte Person. Doch nun schien sie wie verwandelt.

Ayaka warf die Decke von sich und begann sich zu erheben.

"Herrin, Ihr dürft noch aufstehen. Ihr seid zu schwach. Bitte legt Euch wieder hin...", bat Megumi aufgeregt, als sie das sehen musste.

Ayaka ignorierte die flehenden Worte. "Wie kann ich hier liegen, wenn das Schloss angegriffen wird? Niemand fügt den Meinen Leid zu. Niemand!" Für einen kurzen Moment glühten ihre Augen drohend rot auf.

Megumi konnte nur hilflos zusehen, wie Ayaka sich die Kampfkleidung anzog und die Rüstung anlegte. Sie schob das Schwert ihrer Mutter und den scharfen Dolch in den Gürtel. Rin hatte mit aufgerissen Augen der Verwandlung von Ayaka in eine furcht erregende Kriegerin zugesehen.

Ayaka beugte sich zu dem kleinen Mädchen nieder. Behutsam strich sie ihr über die Wange. "Rin-chan, ich überlasse meinen Sohn deiner Obhut. Beschütze deinen Bruder gut."

Rin erbebte, als sie das hörte. "Hai. Das werde ich tun... Mutter."

Ayaka erstarrte, als sie das Wort hörte. Noch nie hatte Rin sie "Mutter" genannt. Dann nickte sie Rin noch mal aufmunternd zu und verließ den Raum.

Sorgenvoll sah ihr Megumi hinterher. So kurz nach einer so anstrengenden Geburt in den Kampf zu ziehen, war mehr als unvernünftig. Selbst wenn man die ernormen Selbstheilungskräfte der hochrangigen Youkai's mit einbezog. Die Fürstin würde sich jedoch nicht davon abhalten lassen. Die alte Dienerin konnte nur hoffen und beten, dass alles gut ging.

Draußen auf dem Hof erwartete Ayaka das Chaos. Einer der Vorratschuppen hatte Feuer gefangen. Glühend rot hoben sich die Flammen von dem dunklen Nachthimmel ab. Ein paar Diener hatte eine Kette gebildet. Wassereimer wurden hektisch vor Arm zu Arm weitergereicht. Sie versuchten das Feuer einzudämmen und den Übergriff auf andere Gebäude zu verhindern.

Auf den Mauern waren die Bogenschützen damit beschäftigt auf fliegende Dämonen zu schießen, die immer wieder das Schloss überflogen und versuchten im Hof zu landen. Einigen war es gelungen. Sie befanden sich in erbitterten Kämpfen mit den Wachen und den Dienern des Schlosses.

Ayaka konnte Jaken nirgendwo entdecken.

Ein Schlangendämon kam herangeschlichen und wollte sich auf einen Diener stürzen, der mit einem Eimer Wasser gerade auf den brennenden Schuppen zulief. Mit einem Satz war Ayaka bei dem Angreifer und ihr Schwert sauste zum vernichtenden Schlag nieder. Der Körper des niederen Dämons zuckte noch einmal, dann lag er still.

Dumpfe Schläge hallten über den Hof. Ayaka sah, wie die schweren Balken, die das Eingangsportal verriegelten, unter wuchtigen Schlägen von außen bebten. Zwischen den Schlägen hörte sie das Holz gequält ächzen. Lange würden die Tore dem Ansturm von Außen nicht mehr standhalten. Dicke, graue Rauchschwaden von dem brennenden Schuppen wehten über den Hof.

Aus dem Schatten näherte sich eine breite Gestalt. Sie nahm zielstrebig Kurs auf Ayaka, die einen weiteren Dämon, der gerade gelandet war, zu den Göttern schickte.

"Ah, die Fürstin. Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich dich finde. Ich soll dir schöne Grüße von Naraku bestellen. Mein Name ist Hayato", die dunkle Stimme erklang nun direkt in Ayaka's Rücken auf.

Die Wolfsyoukai straffte die Schultern und drehte sich bewusst langsam herum. Vor ihr stand ein Dämon. Er musste mit Hilfe eines der angreifenden fliegenden Dämonen über die Mauer gekommen sein. Und offensichtlich, war auch nach seinen Worten genau sie sein Ziel.

Seine große Gestalt überragte sie um mindesten zwei Haupteslängen. Die breiten Schultern drohten die Kleidung zu sprengen. Seine Brust wurde von einer ledernen Rüstung mit Metallbeschlägen geschützt. In den Händen hielt er ein Schwert mit breiter Klinge. Die dunklen Flecken auf dem Metall waren unter Garantie keine Rostflecke. Lange, dunkle Haare wurden durch einen Pferdeschwanz im Nacken festgehalten. Der Geruch von diesem Kerl war ihr nur allzu bekannt. Schon mehrmals hatte sie ihn wahrgenommen und dann immer in Verbindung mit einem bestimmten Dämon.

Ein Abkömmling Naraku's.

In sekundenschnelle musterte Ayaka ihn und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er ein gefährlicher Gegner war. Eine wahre Kampfmaschine.

"Naraku!", antwortete sie verächtlich. "Noch nie hat sich der Feigling persönlich gezeigt. Immer schickt er andere vor, die für ihn die Drecksarbeit erledigen sollen. Du bist nur ein weiterer seiner Lakaien. Er wird dich opfern, wie er es auch mit den anderen tat."

"Vielleicht, aber zuvor habe ich noch das Vergnügen mich mit dir beschäftigen zu können", antwortete er mit einem Lachen und hob das Schwert in ihre Richtung.

Ayaka hob ebenfalls ihr Schwert an, die Klinge zeigte nun auf ihren Gegner. "Ich glaube kaum, dass es für dich ein Vergnügen sein wird."

* * *

Die Schwerter bewegten sich im tödlichen Tanz. Paraden... Angriffe... Ausweichmanöver. Keiner der beiden Kämpfer gab nach. Doch Ayaka wusste genau, dass die Zeit gegen sie arbeitete. Die Anstrengungen der Geburt lagen erst so kurz hinter ihr. Die Dämonenarmee vor den Mauern des Schlosses gab in ihrem Ansturm nicht nach.

Alles war in Gefahr.

Allein die Gedanken an ihren Sohn und Rin, sowie an das Schloss und seine Bewohner hielten sie aufrecht und ließen sie durchhalten. Mobilisierten Kraftreserven, von denen sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie sie besaß.

Schwer atmend trennten sich die beiden Gegner. Beide hatten Wunden abbekommen. Aus einer tiefen Schnittwunde an dem Arm tropfte Hayato das Blut auf den Boden. Ayaka rechtes Bein zierte ein langer Schnitt, aus dem ebenfalls Blut sickerte. Sie spürte, wie das Blut an ihren Beinen herabfloss. Blut, das nicht nur aus der Schwertwunde stammte.

"Nicht schlecht Weib!", der Atem ihres Gegners ging schnell.

"Ich sagte doch, es wird kein Vergnügen für dich!", antwortete Ayaka und bemühte sich ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Blitzschnell startete Hayato.

In letzter Sekunde wich sie seitlich aus. Im gleichen Moment fuhr ihr Schwert herum und streifte seine Rüstung am Rücken. Metall schrie auf und zeigte, das sie getroffen hatte. Heftiges Fluchen war die Antwort und im nächsten Moment wirbelte er herum und drang wieder mit heftigen Schlägen auf sie ein.

Ayaka wich zurück.

Im Moment konnte sie einfach nicht kontern. Sie spürte, wie ihre Kräfte langsam nachließen. Ihre Muskeln in ihren Armen begannen zu erlahmen, zitterten unter jeden Schlag, den sie parieren musste. Zu kurz lag die Geburt erst hinter ihr. Ihr Sohn... Rin.

Wenn Hayato mit ihr fertig war, würde er sich mit ihnen beschäftigen, da gab es bei Ayaka keinerlei Zweifel. Sie stolperte, verlor die Balance und taumelte zur Seite. Ihr Gegner schrie triumphierend auf. In letzter Sekunde fing sie sich und parierte den Schlag, der ihr fast den Schädel gespalten hätte. Sekundenlang verharrten die Schwerter.

Kraft gegen Kraft.

Mit einem verzweifelten Ruck schleuderte Ayaka die Klinge von ihm zurück. Ein tiefes Knurren entstand in ihrer Kehle. Heiße Wut stieg in ihr hoch.

Nun gut, es ging auch anders.

Mit aller Macht drängte sie ihre Erschöpfung zurück. Die Veränderung erfasst sie. Ihr Youki brach aus. Rote Adern durchkreuzten ihre grün-gelben Augen und färbten sie blutrot.

Ein Wind fachte auf und wirbelte ihr Haar hoch. Zwei silberne Markierungen erschienen auf ihren Wangen und die Zähne verwandelten sich in ein Raubtiergebiss. Ayaka befand sich nun in einem Zwischenstadium, zwischen ihrer wahren Hennyou, der Silberwölfin, und der menschlichen Gestalt.

In diesem Stadium wurde sie unberechenbar.

Nur getrieben von ihren Gefühlen. In diesem Fall von grenzenloser Wut auf ihren Gegner, der die ihren bedrohte, der das bedrohte, was sie mehr liebte, als ihr eigenes Leben.

Dann griff sie an...

* * *

Die Sonne war schon längst hinter den Bergspitzen verschwunden. Es war kalt in diesen Bergen. Zumal hatten sie auch kein Feuer anzünden können. Die Gefahr, dass sie sich dadurch verrieten, war einfach zu groß.

Sesshomaru stand auf und ging zum Rand des kleinen Felsplateaus auf dem sie lagerten. Seine Augen starrten unverwandt nach Westen. Dort, irgendwo hinter dem Horizont, lag alles, was ihm wichtig war. Wie es wohl seiner Gefährtin ging? War die Stunde der Niederkunft bereits da? Oder lag sie etwa schon hinter ihr?

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird schon alles in Ordnung sein!", die Stimme von Inu Yasha klang hinter ihm auf. Sesshomaru spürte, wie sein Bruder neben ihn trat.

Inu Yasha hatte Wache gehalten, genauso wie er selbst. Sie beide brauchten nicht soviel zu ruhen, wie ihre menschlichen Reisebegleiter.

"Wieso kommst du darauf, dass ich mir Sorgen mache? Ayaka ist ein vollwertiger Youkai. Es passiert ihr nichts", gab Sesshomaru kühl zurück, in dem Versuch seine Sorge zu verbergen. Es war unwürdig so etwas vor einem Hanyou zu zeigen.

"Keh. Erzähl das bitte einem anderen, aber nicht mir. Dazu kenn ich dich jetzt doch zu gut", erwiderte Inu Yasha. "Außerdem... ich würde mir Sorgen machen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Inu Yasha ab und ging zu den schlafenden Gefährten zurück. Sein Blick fiel auf Kagome, die sich tief in den Schlafsack gekuschelt hatte. Shippou schlief in ihren Armen.

Über Inu Yasha's Gesicht glitt ein Ausdruck tiefer Sorge. Sie näherten sich immer mehr Naraku's Schlupfwinkel. Wer wusste schon, was sie dort erwarten würde?

Der Gedanke Kagome zu verlieren, machte ihm tiefe Angst. Er ließ sich unmittelbar neben ihr am Fels nieder und lehnte sich an die raue Wand. Alles was er tun konnte, war sie zu beschützen, vor allem was da auf sie lauern würde.

* * *

Ende Kapitel 5

Der Kampf um Schloss Inu no Taishou tobt erbarmungslos weiter. Der Abkömmling Naraku's ist ein harter Gegner für die doch recht geschwächte Ayaka. Beim nächsten Mal erfahrt Ihr, wie der Kampf ausgeht.

Vielleicht sollte man auch eine „**Niederlage**" in Betracht ziehen.

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

Es geht weiter und ich muß sagen, dass ich in diesem Kapitel meiner "etwas" dramatischen Fantasie freien Lauf gelassen (ich neige manchmal zu hoffnungslosen Untertreibungen). Wieder einmal lasse ich es zu, dass die arme Ayaka immer wieder in eine mehr als bedrohliche Situation hinweinschlittert.

.......

* * *

**Niederlage**

Die Dämonin, die da auf ihn zugerast kam, hatte fast keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit der Fürstin. Es war noch ihre Kleidung, auch noch ihre Gestalt, aber dann doch wieder nicht. Dem Ansturm der Schwertschläge mit denen sie Hayato attackierte, konnte er kaum standhalten.

Mit einem schnellen Schritt wich er nach rechts aus und schlug in der Drehung zu. Er traf mit der Breitseite der Klinge Ayaka's Schwertarm. Das Bersten der Knochen konnte er bis zu sich hören.

Ayaka spürte kaum den Schmerz. Dafür entglitt ihr jedoch unwillkürlich das Schwert. Ihre Finger waren nicht mehr in der Lage es festzuhalten.

Hayato atmete erleichtert aus. Triumph breitete sich in ihm aus. Ihr Schwertarm war gebrochen und sie hatte ihre Waffe verloren. Jetzt konnte er sie endlich erledigen.

Ayaka stand reglos mit gesenktem Kopf da. Schwer hob und senkte sich ihre Brust unter ihren Atemzügen. Ihre langen Haare wehten ihr in das Gesicht. Durch die Strähnen hindurch beobachtete sie aufmerksam aus blutroten Augen jede Bewegung ihres Gegners. Er wähnte sich sicher. Glaubte schon gesiegt zu haben.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen trat er vor sie. "Du bist am Ende, Weib. Ich bin gnädig. Ich werde dich töten, bevor ich mich mit deinem Kind beschäftige. Der große Sesshomaru wird hier nur den Tod vorfinden, sollte er jemals zurückkommen, was ich allerdings stark bezweifele", spottete er.

Ein tiefes Knurren entstand in Ayaka's Kehle. Ihre Stimme war kaum zu verstehen. "Sei dir nicht so sicher, dass ich diejenige bin, die stirbt."

Er lachte siegessicher auf. Was konnte sie noch ausrichten? Offensichtlich konnte sie sich vor Erschöpfung kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, ihr Schwertarm war gebrochen und...

Diesen Gedanken konnte er nicht mehr zu Ende führen.

Ayaka sprang auf ihn zu.

Er hob den Arm und drosch mit dem Schwert zu. Millimeter über ihren Kopf fing sie mit der gesunden linken Hand den Schwertarm ab. Tief gruben sich ihre langen Krallen in sein Fleisch. Blutgeruch stieg ihr in die Nase, mit einem Ruck zog sie ihn zu sich heran. Nur Zentimeter trennten ihre Gesichter voneinander.

Ayaka's heißer Atem streifte sein Gesicht. "Jetzt erkenne, mit wem du es wirklich zu tun hast." Ihr Youki stieg auf den vollen Level an. Sie stand kurz vor der vollständigen Verwandlung in ihre wahre Form, der riesigen Silberwölfin, schon begannen sich ihre Gesichtszüge zu verändern.

Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken. Noch nie hatte er so eine Ausstrahlung gespürt.

Sie drehte seinen Arm mit einem Ruck herum. Vor Schmerz schrie er auf. Er konnte nicht anders, er ging in die Knie. Mit dem Fuß stellte sich Ayaka auf die Schwertklinge und riss ihn erneut herum. Seine Finger öffneten sich. Er war nicht mehr in der Lage das Schwert festzuhalten. Ayaka riss ihn hoch und stieß ihn von sich. Taumelnd wich er zurück, stolperte und fiel rückwärts zu Boden.

Innerhalb einer Sekunde war sie an seiner Seite. In ihrer linken Hand funkelte die Klinge ihres Dolches. Die Spitze senkte sich auf seine Brust. Bewegungslos hielt er inne.

In ihren Augen konnte er nicht den Hauch von Gnade erkennen. "Ich hoffe du hattest dein Vergnügen mit mir...", ohne jede Emotion erklang ihre Stimme.

Die Spitze des Dolchs drang ohne großen Widerstand in seinen Körper ein. Heißer, brennender Schmerz begleitete ihn in die Dunkelheit des Todes.

* * *

Jaken hielt krampfhaft den Nintojo-Stab fest. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er meinte vorhin die Fürstin im Innenhof gesehen zu haben. Suchend sah er sich um. In einiger Entfernung kniete jemand über einen riesigen am Boden liegender Körper. Vorsichtig schlich er näher, bereit jeden Moment den Nintojo eine Feuerlohe speien zu lassen. Als sich die Gestalt umdrehte, wurde seine Vermutung zur Gewissheit.

"Herrin...?", flüsterte er fassungslos.

Noch immer rauschte das Blut in ihren Adern und machte Ayaka für die sie umgebenden Geräusche fast taub. Allmählich beruhigte sich ihr Atem wieder, doch die Wut verrauchte nicht. Durch den Nebel, der immer noch ihre Sinne umgab, hörte Ayaka die Stimme des Dieners und hob den Kopf. Ihr Blick klärte sich und in nicht allzu größerer Entfernung machte sie die kleine Gestalt von Jaken aus.

Ihr Blick strich über den Hof. In wenigen Sekunden formte sich ein Bild des Schreckens vor ihren Augen. Das Feuer hatte auf einen zweiten Schuppen übergegriffen. Die Diener kamen mit dem Löschen nicht mehr hinterher. Über die Mauern drangen immer mehr Angreifer und landeten im Innenhof.

Die Torflügel bogen sich unter den gewaltigen Schlägen. Das Knirschen der schweren Balken kündigte den baldigen Bruch an. Aus der Luft griffen immer noch einige der fliegenden Dämonen an und setzten den Dienern und Wachen schwer zu. Sie sah die Verletzungen, die viele von ihnen trugen und sie sah die leblosen Körper von den Toten, die auf der dunklen Erde lagen.

Ayaka wusste, dass es vorbei war.

Sie konnten das Schloss nicht mehr halten. Sie konnte nur noch eines Tun. Sie musste die Überlebenden in Sicherheit bringen. Ayaka spürte die gewaltige Erschöpfung, die ihren Körper fast lähmte, die ihre Muskeln zum Zittern brachte.

~_Ihr Götter gebt mir Kraft! ... noch nicht... bitte lasst mir noch ein wenig Zeit.._.~, flehte sie inbrünstig.

Mit aller Entschlossenheit drängte sie die Schmerzen und die Erschöpfung zurück und stemmte sie sich auf die Füße. Ihre unverletzte Linke hob das Schwert auf.

"Jaken...!"

Eilig kam der kleine Krötendämon heran. Er zuckte zusammen, als er in das Gesicht und auf den Körper seiner Herrin sah. Noch nie hatte er sie so gesehen. Noch immer zeigten ihre Augen eine blutrote Färbung, waren silberfarbene Streifen auf ihren Wangen zu sehen. Ihre Kleidung wies am Oberschenkel einen klaffenden Riss auf. Der umgebene Stoff hatte sich vom Blut rot gefärbt. Ihr rechter Arm pendelte unkontrolliert an ihrem Körper. Augenscheinlich war er gebrochen.

"Jaken-sama, sag den anderen, das wir uns zurückziehen. Sie sollen zu dem Fluchttunnel im Küchentrakt laufen", befahl Ayaka.

"Und Ihr, Herrin?", wagte er ängstlich nachzufragen.

"Ich komme mit den Kindern hinterher. Nun lauf schon!", drängte sie.

Eilig machte sich Jaken auf den Weg.

Ayaka lief so schnell, wie sie konnte, in das Schloss zurück. Sie hastete durch die Gänge zu ihren Gemächern. Heftig schob sie die Tür auf und trat in das Zimmer. Noch immer saßen da Megumi und Rin, die ihren Sohn noch in Armen hielt. Erschrocken schrie Rin auf, als diese, ihr so fremde Youkai, in den Raum stürmte.

Tief atmete Ayaka durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Teilweise gelang es ihr die Verwandlung zu unterdrücken. Die Augen verloren ein wenig die rote Färbung.

"Rin-chan!", sie bemühte sich ruhig zu klingen. "Ich bin es Ayaka. Nimm meinen Sohn und folge Megumi in den Küchentrakt. Dort wartet ihr auf mich."

Rin erhob sich und nickte. "Hai!" Fest hielt sie das kleine Bündel mit dem Baby an ihre Brust gepresst. Leises Wimmern kam aus den Stoffbahnen.

Ayaka hielt inne und strich dem Mädchen tröstend über die Haare. "Alles wird gut Rin-chan. Glaub mir..."

"Herrin...!", tief getroffen über den Anblick, den die Fürstin bot, versuchte Megumi ihren Einwand vorzubringen. Die Verletzungen waren schwer und sie als Heilerin konnte erkennen, wie gefährlich sie waren. Doch Ayaka hob nur abwehrend die Hand. Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Nein! Ich weiß, was du sagen willst. Kümmere dich nur darum, dass Rin und mein Sohn heil zum Fluchttunnel kommen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass euch niemand aufhalten wird."

Dann wandte sie sich um und rannte wieder zurück in den Hof. Sie verließ sich darauf, dass die alte Dienerin Rin und ihren Sohn sicher in die Küche brachte. Ihre Aufgabe hingegen würde es sein, den Rückzug zu decken.

Das Krachen war ohrenbetäubend. Die schweren Torbalken hatten den Widerstand aufgegeben, ungehindert stürmten die Dämonen in den Innenhof. Die Bogenschützen hatten sich von den Mauern zurückgezogen. Die Diener waren dabei sich zu sammeln und zurückzuziehen.

"Schnell beeilt euch!", schrie Ayaka ihnen zu. In großer Hast drängten sie an ihr vorbei in das Gebäude.

Doch nicht alle schafften es.

Ayaka sprang vor, doch konnte sie es nicht verhindern, dass ein ochsenköpfiger Dämon einen der Diener packte und mit einer solchen Wucht zu Boden schleuderte, dass er bewegungslos mit gebrochenen Gliedern liegen blieb. Wieder überkam sie die Wut und veränderte sie vollständig. Das Schwert noch immer in der linken Hand schlug sie zu. Sicher fand die Klinge das Ziel.

Seite an Seite kämpfte sie mit den Wachen und deckte den Rückzug.

Ayaka fühlte nicht, wie das Blut aus zahlreichen Wunden sickerte, fühlte nicht den tauben Schmerz ihres gebrochenen Arms und den Schmerz, der in ihrem Leib wütete, durch die Strapazen der kaum überstandenen Geburt. Einzig der Gedanke daran, dass sie die ihren schützen musste, hielt sie noch auf den Beinen. Verlieh ihr Kräfte, die fast schon unheimlich waren.

Gemeinsam gelang es ihnen den Rückzug in den Küchentrakt zu sichern. Als letztes huschte Ayaka durch die doppelt flügelige Tür, die unmittelbar hinter ihr verschlossen wurde. Im Gegendsatz zu den anderen Türen im Schloss bestand sie aus schwerem Holz, mit einem Riegel auf der Innenseite, der nun die Tür verschloss. Der Zugang zum Fluchttunnel war schon freigelegt worden und die Bewohner huschten nacheinander durch den dunklen Gang in Sicherheit.

An der Wand lehnten Rin und Jaken. Eben sprang als letztes Megumi in den Gang hinunter. Nur ein Wächter stand noch an Ayaka's Seite.

"Rin-chan, komm her!", Ayaka legte das Schwert beiseite und umfasst Rin mitsamt ihren Sohn und hob sie sie durch das Loch im Boden. Unten nahm sie Megumi in Empfang. Jaken wurde auf dieselbe Weise hinuntergebracht.

"Lauft!" rief Ayaka ihnen zu.

Der unterdrückte Warnschrei der letzten zurück gebliebenen Wache ließ sie herumfahren. Die Tür gab nach. Ayaka bekam keine Zeit mehr aufzuspringen, zu schnell waren die Angreifer heran. Verzweifelt griff sie nach dem Schwert und erwehrte sich einen Dämon, der sie ansprang.

"HERRIN...!" Der Wächter griff ein und half ihr in letzter Sekunde den tödlichen Schlag abzufangen. Er verschaffte ihr genügend Spielraum, dass sie wieder auf die Beine kam.

Gemeinsam gelang es ihnen die vorderste Front einen Meter zurückzudrängen und sich so ein wenig Platz zu verschaffen. In den Räumlichkeiten behinderten sich die Angreifer gegenseitig.

Nacheinander ließen sich Ayaka und die verbliebene Wache durch den Zugang den Fluchttunnels fallen. Kaum auf dem Boden aufgekommen, hasteten sie vorwärts.

"Wir müssen verhindern, dass sie uns folgen", keuchte der Wächter.

Ayaka stoppte. Ihr Blick glitt über die Tunnelwände. Ein gefährlicher Plan nahm in ihrem Kopf Gestalt an. "Wir müssen den Gang zum Einsturz bringen. Das ist unsere einzige Chance!"

"VORSICHT!", der Warnschrei ihres Begleiters hallte laut in dem engen Gang. Zwei der Dämonen waren ihnen gefolgt. Mehr ging nicht, aufgrund der Enge des unterirdischen Ganges.

Ayaka reagierte einen winzigen Moment zu spät. Die Klinge des Angreifers bohrte sich in die Schulter ihres gebrochen Arms. Sie spürte den Einstich kaum. Ayaka war jenseits davon, noch mehr Schmerzen empfinden zu können. Sie drehte sich einfach nach rechts weg. Die Klinge glitt aus der Wunde heraus, gleichzeitig stieß Ayaka mit ihrem Schwert zu. Der Dämon taumelte zurück und brach zusammen.

Im nächsten Moment stieß Ayaka die Schwertklinge in das Gestein rechts der Gangwand. Mühevoll zog sie sie zurück und rammte sie wieder vor. Alles noch ihr Verfügung stehenden Youki sammelte sie in ihrer Hand und ließ es durch den Griff in das Schwert fließen.

Noch einmal stieß sie mit aller Kraft in die Decke des Ganges. Gestein knirschte, Staub wallte auf. Risse durchzogen die steinerne Decke. Kleine Brocken lösten sich aus dem festen Verband und rieselten auf ihre Schultern.

Als sie ihr Schwert herauszog, lösten sich die ersten großen Brocken und polterten zu Boden. Einer streifte sie und ließ sie zur Seite taumeln. Immer mehr wurden es, bis sich schließlich die gesamte Decke löste und den Gang verschloss....

* * *

Ende Kapitel 6

Der Kampf um Schloss Inu Taishou ist geschlagen. Schwere Verluste auf beiden Seiten sind zu beklagen. Was ist aus Ayaka, ihrem Sohn, Rin und Jaken geworden? Haben sie es geschafft?

Oder ist Ayaka in bei dem Versuch ihre Familie zu schützen unter den Steinmassen des Fluchtganges begraben worden?

Tja, das bleibt offen...(ich weiß, ich bin wieder gemein; in die Ecke stell und schäm). Je näher die Freunde Naraku's Unterschlupf kommen, desto gefährlicher wird es. Nur zu bald müssen sie feststellen, dass sie erwartet werden. Der Überraschungseffekt ist dahin, „**der Plan fliegt auf**".

Bis bald

Eure

chaska


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

hier geht es schon weiter und diesmal führt uns die Geschichte zu unseren Freunden, die die Berge erreicht haben und sich nun auf die Suche nach dem Unterschlupf ihres Feindes machen.

Doch so einfach macht Naraku ihnen das nicht. Er hat sie erwartet und hält ein paar Überraschungen für sie parat...

* * *

**Der Plan fliegt auf**

Fröstelnd rieb sich Kagome über die Oberarme. Es war feucht und kalt an diesen Morgen. Eine dicke Nebeldecke lag über dem kleinen Felsplateau, auf dem sie die Nacht verbracht hatte. Auch heute Morgen hatten sie kein Feuer angezündet, um ein Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen, oder mit einer heißen Tasse Tee die Kälte zu vertreiben.

Kagome packte ihre Sachen gerade in ihren Rucksack, als eine rasche Bewegung von Inu Yasha sie aufmerksam werden ließ. Der Hanyou hatte sich erhoben und nach seinem Schwert gegriffen.

"Da kommt jemand!", Inu Yasha hob witternd den Kopf. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte Kagome in die Nebelwand vor ihnen. Noch konnte sie nichts erkennen, aber auf die Sinne von Inu Yasha war Verlass.

Die Silhouette einer Gestalt tauchte auf. Je näher sie kam, desto mehr Einzelheiten waren erkennbar. Zuerst waren es die Farben der Kleidung. Eine rote Hose und ein weißes Oberteil.

Kagome spürte den Stich der Eifersucht im Herzen. So sah nur eine ganze bestimmte Person aus. Kikyou!

Ihr Verdacht bestätigte sich, als die Gestalt näher kam. Dann hatte die untote Miko die Truppe erreicht.

"Kikyou...!", Inu Yasha trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt auf die Priesterin zu.

Kagome drehte den Kopf und sah beiseite. Sie wollte es nicht mit ansehen müssen. Es war wie jedes Mal. Wenn Kikyou auftauchte, trat sie an zweite Stelle. ~_Eigentlich wie immer. Ich sollte mich schon daran gewöhnt haben_~, dachte Kagome verbittert.

Den aufmerksamen Augen von Kikyou entging diese Wendung des Kopfes der jungen Frau nicht. Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. ~_Es ist so offensichtlich. Aber er sieht es nicht_~, dachte sie. Erinnerungen an eine Zeit von fünfzig Jahren kamen in ihr hoch.

"Was tust du hier?", fragte Inu Yasha und trat näher an die Miko heran.

Kikyou wandte sich dem Hanyou zu. "Ihr sucht Naraku. Ich kann euch nun genau sagen, wo ihr ihn finden könnt."

Inu Yasha packte sie vor Erregung am Arm. "Wo? Wo ist er?"

Mit einer energischen Drehung des Arms befreite sich Kikyou aus dem Griff. "Lass das, Inu Yasha. Naraku befindet sich in dem alten Kloster der Mönche. Immer in nördlicher Richtung. Auf einem Plateau unter den Zwillingsgipfel. Eine kleine Gruppe von Mönchen hatte sich vor langer Zeit hier niedergelassen um in Ruhe Dämonenjäger auszubilden. Somit war das Kloster eine ständige Bedrohung für die Dämonen. Nach mehreren Überfällen gaben sie es auf."

Kikyou ließ ihren Blick über die kleine Gruppe gleiten, und blieb auf der Dämonjägerin hängen. Mit einem fast mitleidigen Blick auf sie fuhr sie fort. "Naraku hat Kohaku. Leider konnte ich nichts dagegen tun. Er hat einen neuen Abkömmling erschaffen, der unheimliche Fähigkeiten hat. Mit Kohaku hat Naraku auch nun seinen Splitter Ich weiß nicht, ob er ihn schon entfernt hat, oder ob der Junge noch lebt."

Sango zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte sich so viele Hoffnungen gemacht, nachdem Kohaku Naraku verlassen und sich Kikyou angeschlossen hatte.

"Er hat noch nicht alle Splitter zusammen. Die von Koga fehlen ihm", wagte Miroku einzuwerfen.

"Koga ist ebenfalls hier in den Bergen. Ich habe ihn gesehen. Er ist allein. Und allein hat er gegen Naraku wohl kaum eine Chance", nahm Kikyou die letzte schwache Hoffnung.

"Dieser dämlich Wolf muss auch immer Alleingänge unternehmen", knurrte Inu Yasha wütend und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

Kagome konnte es kaum glauben. Noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten. Sie hob den Kopf und sah die untote Miko schweigend an. Dieses Gesicht, das ihrem so ähnlich war, doch unterschieden sie sich in so vielen Dingen. Eine Sache hatten sie jedoch gemeinsam. Die Liebe zu Inu Yasha!

"Es nähert sich alles seinem Ende. Bald ist das Juwel wieder vollständig. Naraku wird es einsetzen um ein vollwertiger Dämon zu werden. Damit verunreinigt er das Juwel vollständig und erhöht seine dämonische Kraft. Er ist dann so gut wie unbesiegbar. Das muss verhindert werden", sagte Kikyou eindringlich.

Heftig griff Inu Yasha nach der Miko. Er packte sie an ihren Armen und zog sie näher. "Kikyou... Du darfst dich nicht in diesen Kampf einmischen. Naraku lechzt doch nur danach dir das Leben zu nehmen", deutlich schwang die Angst in seiner Stimme.

Kagome hatte die Bewegung gesehen und auch gesehen, wie nah der Hanyou die Priesterin an sich gezogen hatte. Ihre Körper berührten sich fast vollständig. Ein unverhoffter Schmerz entstand an der Stelle, wo ihr Herz in der Brust schlug. Ihr Herz, das ihn doch so sehr liebte.

Inu Yasha hob eine Hand und ließ sie sanft über Kikyou's Wange gleiten. Die Haut der Priesterin fühlte sich kalt an. Es erinnerte ihn wieder gnadenlos daran, dass diese Frau, die er damals so geliebt hatte, nun tot war.

"Ich bitte dich inständig, Kikyou. Halt dich da raus. So kann ich dich nicht beschützen... Ich will dich nicht noch einmal verlieren!", sagte er leise.

Kagome sog scharf die Luft ein. Trotz der Entfernung hatte sie die Worte gehört. Sie schnitten, wie Messer in ihre Seele. Ihre Augen begannen zu brennen. Tief holte sie Atem und versuchte die Tränen zu verdrängen, die ihr den Blick zu verschleiern drohten. Doch ganz gelang es ihr nicht vollständig. Eine einsame Träne löste sich und perlte über ihre Wange.

"Kagome?!", sie hörte die leise Stimme an ihrem Ohr und spürte, wie Shippou ihr etwas ungeschickt über das Haar strich. Entschlossen wischte sie sich über das Gesicht. "Es ist schon gut. Ich bin in Ordnung, Shippou-chan!"

Ärgerlich runzelte der kleine Kitsune die Stirn. Wie konnte dieser dämliche Hanyou nur immer wieder Kagome so verletzen? Merkte er denn gar nicht, dass diese junge Frau wirklich alles für ihn tun würde?

"Es wird geschehen, was geschehen muss, Inu Yasha. Das Schicksal hat unterschiedliche Wege für uns vorgesehen. Ich werde meinen Weg gehen und ihr werdet euren gehen. Am Ende treffen wir uns vielleicht. Doch bis dahin...", die Priesterin legte ihre Hand auf die Hand des Hanyou's, die immer noch auf ihrer Wange lag. "Bis dahin, Leb wohl."

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und Inu Yasha's Hand glitt herab. Die Miko wandte sich, ohne noch einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, ab und ging. Langsam verschwand ihre Gestalt in dem Frühnebel. Kagome sah ihr nach, bis die Konturen vollständig verschwunden waren.

Obwohl Kikyou die Gruppe verlassen hatte, war sie doch immer noch hier. Sie war in den Gedanken und Gefühlen von Inu Yasha. Lautlos seufzte Kagome auf. Sie sollte wohl endlich jede Hoffnung aufgeben, dass Inu Yasha jemals ihre, Kagome's, Gefühle, erwidern würde.

Das Band, was die untote Miko und den Hanyou miteinander verband, würde niemals reißen. Nicht solange einer von den beiden lebte!

Kagome erschrak vor diesen Gedanken. War sie etwa schon so tief gesunken, dass sie einen der beiden den Tod wünschte? Nein... Niemals! Bald würde es vorbei sein. Bald war der Kampf um das Shikon no Tama endlich beendet. Auf die eine oder andere Weise. Und wenn sie das hier überlebte, dann würde sie nach endgültig nach Hause gehen.

Irgendwie war dieser Gedanke tröstlich. So lange sie hier war, so lange würde sie alles versuchen, um Inu Yasha zu helfen. Ein trauriges Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht. Es ist schon verrückt, was Menschen alles aus Liebe tun.

~_Kikyou ist immer noch so starrköpfig, wie zu Lebzeiten. Zu Lebzeiten...~,_ ein Schauder lief über Inu Yasha Körper, bei diesen Gedanken. Er hatte, als er ihr über die Wange strich, deutlich die eisige Kälte gespürt, die ihr Körper ausstrahlte. Eine Kälte, die aus dem Grab kam.

Kikyou war tot.

Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren, wenn er sie vor sich stehen sah. Wie anders war es doch, wenn er in das Gesicht von Kagome sah. Wenn er sehen konnte, wie ihre braunen Augen vor Leben funkelten. Ihre Wärme zu spüren, wenn er sie auf dem Rücken trug.

Langsam wurde ihm die Stille bewusst, die ihn umgab. Er drehte sich um und sah den Rest der Gruppe vor sich stehen. Das Schweigen, was herrschte war bedrückend und... anklagend.

Sein Blick glitt von Sango, die ihn mit einem geradezu mörderischen Blick fixierte, zu Miroku, der versuchte so unbeteiligt wie möglich auszusehen, dieses Vorhaben ihm aber so gar nicht gelang. Das Gesicht von Sesshomaru zeigte wie üblich keinerlei Ausdruck.

Inu Yasha's Blick blieb bei Kagome hängen, die nahe der Felswand auf einen großen Stein saß, der sich im Laufe der Zeit aus dieser Wand herausgelöst hatte. Sie hatte den Kopf gesenkt und das lange schwarze Haar fiel ihr wie ein Vorhang vor das Gesicht und verbarg es. In diesem Moment hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn an. Sie hatte wieder diesen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Diesen Ausdruck von einem Stillen Vorwurf.

Was hatte er denn jetzt wieder falsch gemacht? Er hasste das. Er kam sich dann immer schuldig vor.

"Hey, Kagome! Was ist denn los?", fragte Inu Yasha. Seine Stimme klang deutlich genervt. "Es ist nicht gerade die richtige Zeit zu schmollen... Hey, ich rede mit Dir!"

Kagome schüttelte den Kopf und sah Inu Yasha nur wortlos an, dann drehte sie sich ab, stand auf und ging an ihm vorbei den Weg folgend. Fassungslos starrte der Hanyou ihr nach. Noch nie hatte sie SO reagiert. Er hatte mit einem deftigen „Osuwari" gerechnet, auch wenn er es in seinen Augen nicht verdient hatte, doch diese wortlose Reaktion erschütterte ihn noch viel mehr.

Sango warf ihm einen kurzen bitterbösen Blick zu und folgte dann Kagome eilig. Miroku schüttelte sacht den Kopf und schloss sich dann den beiden jungen Frauen an.

"Hey... was...?", stotterte der Hanyou, hilflos hob er die Arme.

Nur Sesshomaru stand noch für einen Moment da. Den Blick seiner goldenen Augen starr auf seinen Halbbruder gerichtet.

"Inu Yasha...", sagte er kalt. "Du bist ein Idiot!!", und wandte sich dann zum Gehen.

* * *

Der Nebel verzog sich im Laufe der nächsten Stunden und strahlender Sonnenschein begleitete sie auf ihrem weiteren Aufstieg. Die Luft wurde immer kälter. Der Baumwuchs war vollständig verschwunden und auch die Region der niedrigen Gehölze und Büsche hatten sie hinter sich gelassen. Nur noch kahle Felsen säumten ihren Weg. In vor Sonnenlicht geschützten Mulden lag der erste Schnee. Kein weicher Pulverschnee, sondern verharschter, fast schon zu Eis verwandelt. Immer wieder angetaut und dann in Nächten mit eisigen Temperaturen wieder gefroren.

Inu Yasha hielt sich nahe bei Kagome, immer wieder warf er ihr besorgte Blicke zu. Mit einem Wutausbruch hätte er besser umgehen können, als mit ihrem Schweigen. So war es doch immer gewesen. Ein paar „Osuwari" und dann war die Sache wieder gut. Doch jetzt?

Auch Kagome spürte seine Unruhe. ~_Ach was soll's. Ich sollte mir diese letzte Reise nicht verderben. Zumal wir nicht wissen, was dort in den Bergen auf uns wartet_~, dachte sie und wandte den Kopf zu der Seite, wo der Hanyou neben ihr ging. "Hey, Inu Yasha", sagte sie leise und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. "Ich bin in Ordnung."

Der Hanyou kniff die Augen zusammen. Misstrauisch musterte er sie. "Und was soll dann diese Miene?"

Kagome schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wortlos griff sie nach seiner Hand und hielt sie die nächsten Schritte einfach fest.

"Hmpf", machte Inu Yasha und eine leichte Röte breitete sich um seine Nase aus. Rasch entzog er ihr seine Hand und sprang mit wenigen Sätzen an die Spitze der Gruppe neben seinen Bruder.

Kagome sah ihm nach und lachte leise auf. Damit hatte sie ihn nur wieder völlig überrascht. Sie sah nach vorne. Die Berge türmten sich wie eine Mauer vor ihnen auf. Bald würde ihr Weg noch beschwerlicher werden. Dann würden Schnee und Eis ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit fordern. Ob sie das Kloster aufgrund der Beschreibung von Kikyou nun schneller finden würden?

Auf jeden Fall näherten sie sich dem Unterschlupf ihres gemeinsamen Feindes Schritt um Schritt und damit auch dem unausweichlichen letzten Kampf.

Vor ihnen senkte sich der Weg und verbreitete sich zu einer kleinen Plattform. Kaum waren sie in der kleinen Senke angekommen, als plötzlich Sesshomaru und Inu Yasha, wie auf ein Kommando hin, stehen blieben. Ihre Hände legten sich synchron auf die Griffe ihrer Schwerter.

"Kagome, bleib an meiner Seite", knurrte Inu Yasha und sah sich um. Kagome trat seitlich an ihn heran und legte die Hand auf seine Schulter. "Was spürst Du?", fragte sie leise.

"Ich weiß noch nicht. Aber irgendetwas ist hier!" Der Blick des Hanyou wanderte unruhig hin und her.

Sango und Miroku stellten sich ebenfalls eng aneinander, den Rücken zugekehrt, dass sie sich jeweils Deckung gaben. Kirara verwandelte sich fauchend in ihre dämonische Form und Shippou sprang so schnell, wie es ging, auf Kagome's Schulter.

Schweigen senkte sich über die kleine Gruppe. Jeder lauschte, doch konnten sie nichts Verdächtiges ausmachen.

"Habt Ihr euch vielleicht getäuscht?", wagte Miroku zu fragen.

Es brachte ihm einen kalten Blick von Sesshomaru ein. "Ich irre mich nie!"

Es begann fast unmerklich. Leichte Nebelschwaden kamen auf und strichen in Kniehöhe über den Boden. Es wurden immer mehr und sie wanderten immer höher. Schon reichten sie bis zur Hüfte.

Kagome keuchte erschrocken auf.

"Bleib bei mir", knurrte Inu Yasha und zog Tessaiga. Mit einem Fauchen verbreiterte sich die Klinge. Auch Sesshomaru zog Tokijin.

"Wir können nicht mehr weg. Wir sehen ja gleich nicht mehr die Hand vor Augen. Jeder Abhang könnte zu unserem Verhängnis werden", fluchte Miroku und umfasste seinen Priesterstab fester.

Der Nebel wurde immer dichter und hüllte sie allmählich vollständig ein. Wie feuchte Finger glitten die Schwaden über Kagome Haut und sie spürte, wie sich Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen bildete. Sie konnte kaum noch Inu Yasha Umrisse erkennen, obwohl sie so dicht bei ihm stand. Die Geräusche waren gedämpft. Warmer Atem strich an Kagome Ohr vorbei und sie hörte Shippou's leise Stimme. "Kagome, ich habe Angst!"

Suchend hob sie die Hand und tastete nach ihm. Beruhigend strich sie ihm über den Haarschopf. "Es wird alles gut, Shippou-chan!"

Sesshomaru lauschte in die undurchdringlichen Nebelschwaden. Ein leichtes Kribbeln erfasste ihn und er spürte die Anwesenheit von Youki. Ein anderer Dämon war unmittelbar in ihrer Nähe.

Der Körper von Inu Yasha spannte sich an. Auch er hatte es gefühlt. Mit allen Sinnen versuchte er den Gegner auszumachen. Doch durch die Nebelschwaden war nichts zu erkennen.

Es war nur eine federleichte Berührung an der Schulter, doch mit einem Mal änderte sich alles. Er wollte noch Tessaiga schwingen, als er plötzlich das Gefühl hatte zu schweben. Er verlor den Boden unter den Füßen und eine mächtige Magie hielt ihn fest in ihrem Griff.

Dann versank alles in Schwärze.

"Bleibt zusammen!", raunte Miroku eindringlich. An seiner linken Hüfte fühlte er, den großen Körper von Kirara, wie sie sich an ihn drückte. Dann tastete er rückwärts nach Sango. Seine Hand landete prompt auf etwas, was er trotz der Anspannung sofort als ihr Hinterteil erkannte.

"Miroku-sama... nimm sofort deine Hand da weg!", fauchte Sango empört. "Wie kannst du nur in so einer Situation...?"

Ein heftiger Windzug strich plötzlich über sie, ohne den Nebel zu verwirbeln und Sango fuhr zusammen. "Was war das? Kagome-chan? Inu Yasha?" Doch ihre fragenden Rufe wurden nicht beantwortet.

Sango spürte noch eine leichte Berührung und war sich mit eisiger Sicherheit bewusst, dass die nicht von Miroku stammte. Doch bevor sie noch in irgendeiner Weise reagieren, oder einen Warnlaut ausstoßen konnte, wurde ihr förmlich der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen.

~_Zu spät!~,_ durchzuckte es sie noch, bevor auch ihre Welt der Wahrnehmung dunkel wurde.

Regungslos verharrte Sesshomaru im Nebel. Er spürte, wie in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe zweimal ein fremdes Youki aufloderte, dann fühlte er den heftigen Wind, der jedes Mal darauf erfolgte. Im gleichen Moment verschwanden auch die Witterungen von seinem Halbbruder und den anderen.

Da... Das Youki erschien wieder. Ohne zu Zögern hob er Tokijin und schlug zu. Der blaue Wirbel löste sich von der Klinge und zerteilte den Nebel. Fauchend verschwand er in den grauen Schleiern und Sekunden später donnerten irgendwo Felsbrocken in die Tiefe.

Er hatte etwas getroffen, doch leider nicht den Dämon, denn es erklang ein spöttisches Lachen durch die Nebelschwaden. "Hoppla... das war nicht schlecht, edler Sesshomaru-sama. Fast habt Ihr mich erwischt... aber eben nur fast..."

Ein Windzug strich über das Felsplateau, dann war die fremde Präsenz verschwunden. Allmählich verzog sich der Nebel wieder und Minuten später lag das kleine Plateau wieder frei vor ihm. Frei in der Tat, denn von den anderen war keine Spur zu sehen, oder zu wittern.

Stirnrunzelnd steckte Sesshomaru das Schwert wieder zurück in den Gürtel. Was war das wohl gewesen?

Eines konnte er jedoch mit Sicherheit sagen. Es war ein Abkömmling von Naraku gewesen. Dieser widerwärtige Gestank war immer noch zu riechen. Dieser Hanyou hatte es erfolgreich geschafft die Gruppe zu trennen.

Das bedeutete aber auch, dass ihr Plan sich unbemerkt an ihn heranzuschleichen, definitiv geplatzt war. Naraku hatte sie offensichtlich schon längere Zeit beobachtet und ihnen dann hier diese Falle gestellt.

Das würde ihn allerdings nicht aufhalten, oder ihn gar völlig von der Verfolgung abbringen. Im Gegenteil.

Sesshomaru's Blick glitt über die Berge. Dann würde er eben die Jagd allein fortsetzen. Jetzt, ohne diese Menschen, würde er sogar schneller vorwärts kommen.

Eine kleine weiße Wolke bildete sich unter seinen Füßen und er schwebte in die Luft. Mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit flog er los. Den nächsten Bergkuppen entgegen.

* * *

Ende Kapitel 7

Der neue Abkömmling von Naraku hat es wirklich in sich. Es ist erfolgreich gelungen unsere Freunde zu trennen. Aber es ist nicht anzunehmen, dass diese Trennung dazu führt, dass sie ihre Suche aufgeben.

Doch sind sie nun angreifbarer und Naraku gönnt ihnen mit Sicherheit keine Verschnaufpause. Das nächste Mal müssen unsere Freunde "**getrennt in der Eishölle**" überstehen.

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

Es geht weiter. Trotz des dramatischen Kapitelnamen, geht es etwas ruhiger zu. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich dieses Kapitel auch noch einmal umgeschrieben habe. Eigentlich wollte ich Euch über das Schicksal von Ayaka noch ein wenig im Unklaren lassen. Doch dann, habe ich mich entschlossen Euch nicht länger auf die Folter zu spannen.

Doch zuerst geht es zu unseren Freunden, die der neueste Abkömmling von Naraku so erfolgreich getrennt hat...

* * *

**Getrennt in der Eishölle**

Von einer auf die andere Sekunde spürte Inu Yasha wieder Boden unter den Füßen und die helle Sonne blendete ihn. Hektisch sah er sich um. Die Berge vor ihm sahen ganz anders aus, als vorhin und es war kein Gegner zu sehen.

"Kagome!", schrie er.

Eine leise Stimme hinter ihm antwortete. "Ich bin hier!"

Er wirbelte herum. Direkt hinter ihm stand Kagome. Sie fasste sich gerade an den Kopf und schwankte etwas. Schnell griff er zu und packte sie am Arm.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Inu Yasha besorgt.

Kagome nickte leicht. Das Schwindelgefühl ließ allmählich nach. Besorgt sah sie sich um. "Wo ist Shippou-chan?" Das letzte Mal hatte sie ihn auf ihrer Schulter gespürt, bevor die ganze Welt in Dunkelheit versunken war.

"Kagome!", der kleine Fuchsdämon saß auf dem Boden neben ihr und rieb sich den Kopf. "Oh Mann! Was war denn das? Ich fühle mich fürchterlich."

Suchend sah sich Inu Yasha nochmals um. Doch er konnte keinen Feind sehen oder riechen. Auch dieses merkwürdige Youki war verschwunden. Mit einem leisen Fauchen verwandelte sich Tessaiga zurück und wurde von ihm wieder in die Scheide gesteckt.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie dieser Kerl das geschafft hat, doch wir befinden uns an einen vollständig anderen Ort", sagte er und fuhr nach einem kurzen Rundblick fort. "Außerdem sind die Anderen verschwunden. Ich kann keine Spur von ihnen ausmachen."

Kagome hatte Shippou auf den Arm genommen und trat an Inu Yasha's Seite. "Ich hoffe, dass es den anderen gut geht. Vielleicht treffen wir sie bald wieder. Unser Ziel ist immer noch dasselbe."

"Also los, lassen wir diesen Bastrad von Naraku nicht länger warten", knurrte Inu Yasha und ging los.

* * *

Das plötzliche Gefühl wieder Boden unter den Füßen zu haben, ließ Sango taumeln. Sie zog den Hiraikotsu vor sich und stützte sich auf ihm ab. Dann riss sie die Augen auf und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Sie befanden sich auf einem schmalen Felssims. Gerade so breit, dass sie Rücken an Rücken stehen konnten, mit Kirara fest an ihrer Seite. Mit einem klagenden Miauen verwandelte sich die mächtige Dämonenkatze gerade in ihre kleine Form.

"Sango!", hörte sie die besorgte Stimme in ihrem Rücken. "Alles in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte, noch bevor es ihr einfiel, dass man ein Nicken nicht hören konnte. "Ja."

Ihre Augen glitten umher. Die Berge sahen irgendwie anders aus. Schon allein die Tatsache, wo sie standen, zeigte nur zu deutlich, dass sie sich an einem anderen Ort befanden. Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf und wandte den Kopf nach hinten.

Hinter ihr stand Miroku mit den Rücken eng an die Felswand gepresst. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und auf seiner Oberlippe, hatten sich trotz der Kälte feine Schweißperlen gebildet.

"Bist du okay?", fragte sie.

Mirkou nickte und öffnete die Augen. "Geht schon wieder. Egal was uns hierher gebracht hat. Es hat sich negativ auf meinen Magen ausgewirkt."

Ein bitteres Lachen entwich Sango. "Mir ist auch ein wenig schwindlig." Nach kurzem Zögern wagte sie zu fragen. "Was meinst du, was mit den anderen ist?"

Nachdenklich strich sich Miroku durch Haar. "Es wird ihnen wohl nicht anders ergangen sein, wie uns. Naraku hat es erfolgreich geschafft unsere Gruppe zu trennen. Wer weiß, was für Fallen noch in diesen Bergen auf uns lauern."

Sein Blick fiel auf Kirara. "Was ist mit ihr?", fragte er besorgt. Die Dämonenkatze hatte sich auf dem steinigen Boden zu einer kleinen Fellkugel zusammengerollt und maunzte kläglich.

Die Dämonenjägerin hatte sich schon neben die geschrumpfte Katze gekniet. Vorsichtig hob sie sie hoch und strich ihr über das Fell. "Sie scheint in Ordnung. Nur etwas schwach auf den Beinen. Dieser Transport hat ihr nicht gut getan. Wir sollten zu Fuß weitergehen."

"Auf geht's!", sagte Miroku und wandte sich nach rechts. Dort führte der Weg leicht aufwärts. Sango folgte ihm mit Kirara auf dem Arm. Immer sorgfältig auf den schmalen Weg achtend, gingen sie langsam vorwärts.

Stellenweise wurde das Felssims so schmal, das sie diese Stellen nur so überwinden konnten, indem sie sich mit den Rücken fest an die steile Felswand pressten und vorsichtig seitlich weiterbewegten. Dabei wurde die begehbare Fläche teilweise so schmal, dass ihre Zehen schon über den Abgrund ragten.

Jedes Mal wurde Sango fast schlecht. Es war etwas völlig anders auf Kirara zu fliegen. Das hier war die reinste Folter. Sie betete inständig, dass der Weg bald breiter werden würde.

* * *

Inu Yasha hob witternd den Kopf. Mit kritischem Blick musterte er die Wolken, die sich über den Wipfeln der Berge zusammenzogen. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, was sich da zusammenbraute.

"Was ist los?" fragte Kagome und trat an seine Seite.

"Wir werden einen Schneesturm bekommen", antwortete er.

Kagome folgte seinem Blick und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Das ist nicht gut. Hier oben sind wir schutzlos dem Schnee ausgeliefert. Wir sollten versuchen irgendwo einen Unterschlupf zu finden, bevor der Sturm losbricht."

Inu Yasha nickte nur und nahm die Wanderung wieder auf. Der Weg war nicht einfach und nur langsam kamen sie voran. Shippou hatte sich aus Kagome Armen gelöst und war einige Meter vorgesprungen. Inu Yasha griff gerade Kagome hilfreich unter die Arme, als das Mädchen strauchelte und drohte hinzu fallen. Mit der Hand konnte sie sich im letzten Moment an der rauen Felswand festhalten, bevor sie endgültig die Balance verlor.

Mit einem leichten Stöhnen strich sie sich über die aufgeschürften Stellen an der Hand, die die scharfen Kanten am Felsen hinterlassen hatten.

"Tut es weh?", fragte Inu Yasha. Sie war ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu.

"Ich bin kein Dämon. Bei den Menschen verheilen Wunden nicht so schnell", sagte sie.

"Ich sag es ja, die Schwäche des menschlichen Körpers ist erbärmlich" knurrte Inu Yasha leise, doch Kagome hatte es gehört. Entschlossen entzog sie ihm ihren Arm. "Danke. Ich komme zurecht."

Vereinzelt begannen die Schneeflocken schon zu fallen. Von Minute zu Minute steigerte sich der Flockenfall, bis sie schließlich kaum noch die Hand vor den Augen sehen konnten. Gleichzeitig frischte der Wind auf und pfiff unangenehm über die kleine Gruppe.

"Kommt! Ich habe was gefunden", die helle Stimme von Shippou war fast kaum verstehen. Gemeinsam kämpften sie sich vorwärts und erreichten schließlich die Stelle, wo Shippou sich an die Felswand presste. Mit seiner kleinen Hand zeigte er auf einen schmalen Felsspalt. Kagome nahm den jungen Kitsune hoch.

"Gut gemacht, Shippou-chan", dann folgte sie dem Hanyou, der sich schon durch den Felsspalt in das schützende Berginnere quetschte. Der Spalt verbreitete sich nach wenigen Schritten zu einer kleinen Höhle. Nicht sehr groß, aber sie bot wenigsten vor dem Schnee und dem Wind etwas Schutz.

Kagome kniete sich an die Felswand und schlang die Arme um sich. Der Wind pfiff in den Spalt und ließ sie erzittern. Inu Yasha hatte sich neben sie gesetzt und betrachtet sie nachdenklich. Schließlich zog er sich kurz entschlossen seinen Haori aus und legte ihn um ihre Schultern. Kagome zuckte erstaunt zusammen. Ihre großen Augen sahen ihn ungläubig an.

"Was soll das?", fragte sie gegen den Sturm an.

"Wenn du hier so bloß mit deiner komischen Kleidung dasitzt, wirst du noch krank werden. Komm her!", energisch packte er sie an den Schultern. Zog sie an sich, dass sie zwischen seinen Beinen saß. Dann legte er die Arme um sie und drückte sie an seinen Körper.

Röte schoss in Kagome Wangen. Unter ihrer Wange spürte sie seinen regelmäßigen Herzschlag. Sie roch seinen Duft, der an seiner Kleidung hing und fühlte die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging. Unwillkürlich kuschelte sie sich näher an ihn und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht würde es das letzte Mal sein, dass sie ihm so nahe sein konnte.

Inu Yasha fühlte ihre regelmäßigen Atemzüge. Ihr Körper wirkte so zart und zerbrechlich in seinen Armen. Doch er wusste, wie stark sie sein konnte. ~_Meine Kagome_~, dachte er und erschrak im nächsten Moment über seine eigenen Gedanken.

Was sollte das? Sie war seine Reisegefährtin mehr aber auch nicht,... oder?

Woher kam dieser übermächtige Wunsch in ihm, dass er sie vor allen Gefahren beschützen wollte, selbst, wenn es ihn sein eigenes Leben kosten konnte?

Doch für diesen Moment schob er die Fragen in den Hintergrund, alles was in diesen Moment für ihn wichtig war, hielt er in seinen Armen.

* * *

Der Flug verlief reibungslos. Kein Youkai war zu sehen oder zu fühlen. Fast war Sesshomaru enttäuscht. Sollte das wirklich schon alles gewesen sein, was Naraku zu bieten hatte?

Sie würden eben getrennt nach dem alten Kloster suchen. Schließlich würden sie dort wieder zusammenfinden. Diese Aktion des Hanyou's also keinerlei Sinn. Es sei denn er verfolgte den Plan sie getrennt leichter angreifen zu können.

Der Flug erforderte keine größere Aufmerksamkeit von ihm und so schweiften seine Gedanken in Richtung Westen.

Dort lag sein Schloss und dort war Ayaka, seine Gefährtin. Der Wunsch sie zu sehen, oder auch nur zu wissen, wie es ihr ging war fast übermächtig in ihm. Das Gefühl einen Fehler begangen zu haben, als er sich auf diese Mission eingelassen hatte, wurde von Tag zu Tag intensiver. Doch nun war es für eine Rückkehr zu spät. Nun musste er sich dem letzten Kampf mit Naraku stellen.

Obwohl Sesshomaru in Gedanken versunken war, behielt er den Kurs bei. Immer nördliche Richtung. Vor ihm tauchte ein breiter, schneebedeckter Berggipfel auf. Unbewusst begann er die Flughöhe zu verändern, dass er über die Spitze hinweg gleiten konnte.

Es fiel ihm im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht auf, doch als die Luft immer eisiger und dünner wurde, richtete er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit nach vorne. Verwundert runzelte Sesshomaru die Stirn.

Der Berg hatte gar nicht so hoch ausgesehen, schon längst hätte er ihn überquert haben müssen. Doch nun ragten die Felsen immer noch unverändert vor ihm in die Höhe. Die Spitze in den Wolken verborgen. Er legte noch einen Zahn an Geschwindigkeit und Höhe zu, doch der Abstand verringerte sich nicht. Langsam wurde ihm klar, dass hier Magie im Spiel war.

Egal, wohin er sich in nördlicher Richtung wendete, immer bildeten die Berge ein unüberwindbares Hindernis.

Verärgert zog er Tokijin. Mit einem kurzen Schlag schickte er die blauen Wirbel los, doch prallten sie an den Felsen ab, ohne eine Wirkung zu erzielen. Gut... er hatte Naraku offensichtlich Unrecht getan. Der hatte sich doch einiges ausgedacht um ihn aufzuhalten. Es bedeutete eine Menge Energieraufwand, um so eine Magiebarriere zu errichten.

Zu so etwas war dieser Kerl bis vor kurzem nicht in der Lage gewesen. Sollte das Shikon no Tama schon vollständig sein? Das wäre auf jeden Fall eine Erklärung für diese Barriere.

Sesshomaru steckte Tokijin wieder in seinen Gürtel. Hier kam er mit Gewalt nicht weiter. Suchend sah er sich um. In nicht also weiter Entfernung meinte er die flachen Ausläufer eines Gletschers zu erkennen. Er änderte die Flugrichtung und nahm Kurs auf das Ziel. Es war egal, wo er anfing zu suchen. Irgendwo musste es einfach eine Passage geben.

Immer wieder änderte er die Flughöhe und ließ dabei die schroffen Felswände, die fast senkrecht in die Tiefe fielen, nicht aus den Augen. Die Berge veränderten immer wieder die Höhe und glichen sich seinem Flug an. So konnte er sie unmöglich überwinden. Es änderte sich nichts daran, bis er die breite Gletscherzunge erreichte.

Erst glaubte Sesshomaru an eine Täuschung. Er flog noch Mals am Gletscher vorbei und veränderte die Flughöhe. Nein, hier blieb die Höhe des Gletschers gleich, sie veränderte sich nicht. Es blieb gleich hoch.

Er landete in einem weichen Bogen auf der weiten, eisigen Fläche. Es knirschte unter seinen Sohlen, als er vorsichtig am ein paar Schritte machte. Langsam ließ er den Blick über den Gletscher vor ihn gleiten. Sanft ansteigend führte die breite, weiße Fläche den Berg hinauf und schien sich am Horizont aufzulösen. Der Gletscher bildete einen Pass über diesen Berg.

Argwöhnisch verengte er die goldenen Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. Eine Falle!

Naraku würde garantiert nicht so nachlässig sein, so einen breiten Eingang unbewacht zu lassen. Nein, da lauerte doch irgendetwas im Verborgenen. Gleichmütig zuckte Sesshomaru kurz mit den Schultern. Es war auch egal. Hier ging es weiter, also würde er diesen Weg nehmen und sich einfach mal überraschen lassen, was das wohl auf ihn wartete.

Langsam machte sich der Hundeyoukai sich auf den Weg. Immer wieder musste er breite Spalten überspringen, die sich vor ihm auftaten. Wenn er einen kurzen Blick hinunterwarf, konnte er den Grund der Spalten nicht sehen. Das Eis schimmerte geheimnisvoll an den steil abfallenden Wänden in einem tiefen Blau und bildete teilweise abstrakte Figuren.

Auf dem Gletscher war es nicht still. Es knirschte und krachte immer wieder. Wie in Zeitlupe schob das Eis sich Millimeter für Millimeter weiter talwärts. Dabei schabten die gewaltigen Eismassen über den felsigen Grund. Es nahm Steine mit sich und schliff tiefe Kerben in den Berg. Manchmal tat sich mit lautem Getöse eine neue Spalte auf. Andere schlossen sich, indem die Ränder zusammenfielen.

An einigen Stellen war tiefer Neuschnee zu finden, der sich noch nicht in harte Eiskristalle verwandelt hatte. Es war eine kalte und unheimliche Landschaft, die sich den Berg hochzog. Stetig ging es aufwä gönnte sich keine Pause. Er wollte diesen Gletscher so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

Eine Bewegung an der Flanke des Berggipfels zu seiner Rechten ließ ihn innehalten. Löste sich dort eine Lawine? Das konnte unangenehm werden.

Weiß gegen Weiß, dazu der graue, Wolken verhangene Himmel. Das Licht schien die Konturen miteinander verschmelzen zu lassen. Hatte er sich geirrt?

Nein... da war es wieder. Der Schnee schien sich zu bewegen, doch nicht etwa talabwärts auf den Gletscher zu, sondern in Richtung des Berggipfels. Das war gegen jedes Naturgesetz.

Sesshomaru kniff die Augen zusammen und seine scharfen Youkaiaugen vermochten nun Einzelheiten erkennen. Aus dem sich bewegenden Schnee formte sich eine große Gestalt. Riesige, lange Arme schleiften schon fast auf dem Boden. Ein grober, kantiger Kopf saß ohne Hals auf breiten, massigen Schultern. Eisblaue Augen fixierten nun den Inuyoukai scharf.

"Wer bist du?", die Frage wehte, wie ein eisiger Windhauch, über ihn hinweg.

"Ein Reisender", antwortete Sesshomaru knapp. Noch stand er ganz entspannt da. Der Schneedämon hatte noch keine Anstalten gemacht ihn anzugreifen.

"Wohin willst du?", kam die nächste Frage.

Fast hätte Sesshomaru abfällig geschnaubt. War das nicht offensichtlich? Anscheinend war dieser Dämon nicht besonders intelligent. Kein Wunder, wer in dieser Gegend lebte, dem konnten auch nur die Gehirnzellen einfrieren.

Sesshomaru hob die rechte Hand und zeigte mit der scharfe Kralle des Zeigfingers bergaufwärts. "Dort lang!"

Der Schneedämon folgte der gezeigten Richtung. Sein rechter Arm hob sich und er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. Schnee staubte auf und fiel in kleinen Flocken zu Boden. "Ein Freund hat mich gebeten, keinen über diesen Pass zu lassen. Kehr um, Reisender!"

"Hat dein Freund auch erwähnt, dass es gefährlich sein kann Reisende aufzuhalten. Lass mich durch, oder du machst diese Erfahrung am eigenen Leib", erwiderte Sesshomaru. Seine Hand tastete nach dem Griff von Tokijin.

Der Schneedämon richtete sich ein wenig auf. "Kehr um, oder du wirst dein Grab in meinem Schnee finden."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, hob der Schneedämon unvermittelt die rechte Hand und schlug zu. Ein riesiger Schneeball löste sich von seiner Handfläche und flog mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf Sesshomaru zu.

* * *

Dunkle Wolken hatten sich vor die Mondsichel geschoben und legten den Wald voller unheimlicher Schatten. Die Sterne strahlten zu schwach, als dass man irgendetwas erkennen konnte.

Reglos stand die schlanke Gestalt am Rande der kleinen Lichtung. Rote Augen glühten in der Dunkelheit.

Ein Fuchs hatte auf der anderen Seite die Lichtung betreten und hielt nun inne. Witternd hob er den Kopf. Als er den großen Schatten sah und der Wind den Geruch zu ihm trieb, duckte er sich nieder. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und mit einem leisen Winseln kroch er rückwärts wieder ins Gebüsch. Kaum war er unter den dichten Zweigen in Sicherheit, wandte er sich um und rannte fort, so schnell wie ihn die Beine trugen. Das was er dort auf dieser Lichtung gerochen und gesehen hatte, ließ ihn froh werden, mit dem Leben davon gekommen zu sein.

Leises Rascheln erklang in dem Gebüsch, das sich seitlich hinter der unheimlichen Gestalt befand. Der Kopf mit den roten Augen wandte sich um. Ein leises drohendes Knurren entstand in ihrer Kehle und schwang als eindeutige Warnung den Ankömmlingen entgegen. Eine Schwertklinge wurde in Position gehoben. Auf der scharfen Schneide waren dunkle Flecken zu erkennen.

Die Zweige teilten sich und vorsichtig betrat eine ältere Frau die Lichtung. Die spitzen Ohren wiesen sie als Dämonin aus. Neben ihr tauchte ein kleiner Dämon auf, dessen Statue stark an eine übergroße Kröte erinnerte. Die gelben Augen traten leicht hervor. Grüne Hände umklammerten einen Stab, auf dessen Spitze sich zwei Köpfe befanden.

"So steht sie schon seit Stunden. Ihre Verletzungen müssen behandelt werden, Megumi-sama. Der Herr wird nicht erfreut sein, wenn er zurückkommt", flüsterte der grüne Dämon leise. Deutlich konnte man die Angst in seiner Stimme hören.

Die ältere Dämonin mit dem Namen Megumi ließ sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Genau musterte sie die Gestalt, doch trat sie nicht einen Schritt näher. Die Warnung, die diese bei ihrem Erscheinen ausgestoßen hatte, war absolut unmissverständlich gewesen.

"So wie es aussieht, beginnen die Verletzungen schon zu verheilen. Ihr braucht also darüber keine Sorge zu haben, Jaken-sama", beruhigte sie den kleinen Dämon, nachdem sie ihre Beobachtungen abgeschlossen hatte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war jedoch ernst, als sie nun den Kopf zu Jaken wandte. "Doch ich warne Euch ernsthaft. Es wäre sehr gefährlich sich ihr nun zu nähern. Sie befindet sich in einem Zustand, den man sehr selten bei vollwertigen Dämonen findet. Ihre Instinkte haben vollständig die Kontrolle übernommen. Sie wird nur noch von dem einzigen Wunsch beherrscht die ihren zu beschützen. Jeder, der sich ihr in verdächtiger oder gar feindlicher Absicht nähert, wird sofort angegriffen werden."

Megumi blickte wieder zu der Gestalt herüber. "Im Grunde genommen ist es auch kein Wunder, nach allem, was sie in den letzten Stunden durchgemacht hat." Deutlich schwang Mitgefühl in ihrer dunklen Stimme.

"Und was mache ich nun?", stellte Jaken die für ihn wichtigste Frage.

"Bleibt bei ihr. Ihr fallt, genauso wie die Kinder, offenbar unter ihren Schutz. Sie wird Euch nichts tun."

"Und was macht Ihr?"

Der Blick der alten Dämonin glitt über die Lichtung und den dunklen Wald. "Ich werde versuchen die übrigen zu finden. Es gibt eine Menge Verletzte durch den Kampf. Sie brauchen meine Hilfe. Den Göttern sei Dank, haben die Angreifer auf eine Verfolgung verzichtet. Habt Vertrauen, Jaken-sama. Der Herr wird sicher bald kommen und dann wird alles wieder gut."

Mit einem abschließenden Nicken, das dem kleinen Dämon Mut machen sollte, wandte sie sich ab und entfernte sich mit schnellen Schritten. Zurück blieb ein Jaken, dem bei einem Blick auf seine Herrin ein Schauder nach dem anderen über den Rücken lief. Mit einem leisen Seufzer, wandte er sich ab und kehrte zu Rin und dem neugeborenen Sohn seines Herrn zurück. Er konnte nichts anders tun, als hier zu bleiben und auf die Rückkehr von Sesshomaru zu warten.

Jaken betete inständig darum, dass diese Rückkehr bald war...

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 8**

Wie gesagt, Naraku hat nicht umsonst die Gruppe getrennt. Sesshomaru trifft als erstes auf Schwierigkeiten in Form eines Schneedämons, der ihn im Auftrag von Naraku aufhalten will. Sango und Miroku haben wohl die schlechteste Wegstrecke zugeteilt bekommen. Und Inu Yasha, Shippou und Kagome müssen einem Schneesturm trotzen.

Das nächste Mal trifft Inu Yasha's Gruppe auf einen alten Freund. Zugegeben, der Hanyou hätte auf ein solches Treffen ruhig verzichten können, denn nicht nur, das er den Betreffenden im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes nicht riechen kann, bringt diese Begegnung noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten.

Das nächste Mal heißt es „**Wolfsblut**".

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	9. Chapter 9

Hallo ihr Lieben,

Ich hoffe ihr habt die Feiertage gut rumgebracht und der Weihnachtsmann war großzügig zu euch. Hier kommt das letzte Kapitel für das Jahr 2008. Keine Angst nächstes Jahr geht es weiter. Auf die Weise wünsche ich euch allenschon mal einen guten Rutsch in das neue Jahr.

Doch jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen.....

* * *

**Wolfsblut**

Es dauerte Stunden, bis der Schneesturm nachließ. Nach und nach verzogen sich die dicken Wolken wieder und ließen die Sonne durch. Es war nicht gerade warm in der Höhle, doch fühlte sich Kagome geborgen. Noch immer ruhte sie an Inu Yasha Brust. Eigentlich wollte sie sich gar nicht mehr bewegen.

Wenn sie Naraku gefunden und besiegt hatten, dann gab es für keinen Grund mehr hier in der Epoche der kriegerischen Staaten zu bleiben. Inu Yasha liebte offensichtlich Kikyou immer noch. In dieser Beziehung war für sie kein Platz, da störte sie nur. Erinnerungen kamen hoch. Damals als sie in der Spiegelwelt von Kaguya gewesen waren, da hatte sie ihn zum ersten Mal geküsst.

Das zweite Mal war es von ihm ausgegangen, als Sesshomaru sie im letzten Moment von Juro, einem Abkömmling Naraku's, gerettet hatte. (siehe ein heimtückischer Plan)

Doch in Anbetracht seines Benehmens der letzten Zeit war das nur freundschaftlicher Natur gewesen, zumindest der Kuss, der von ihm ausgegangen war. Sie hatte es damals ernst gemeint. Doch es war nicht an ihr, ihre Gefühle zu beichten. Nein, sie wollte ihn nicht unter Druck setzen, mit ihren Gefühlen. Das würde sie diesem sturen, eigensinnigen Hanyou niemals antun.

"Der Sturm hat nachgelassen, wir können weiter", die Stimme von Inu Yasha, riss Kagome aus ihren Überlegungen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer hob sie den Kopf. "Ist gut. Ich steh schon auf." Sie warf seine Robe von sich, die er über sie gelegt hatte und stand mit etwas steifen Beinen auf. Mit einem Sprung war er ebenfalls in der Senkrechten und zog seine Robe wieder an. Shippou erhob sich mit einem lauten Gähnen. Er rieb sich die Augen. "Geht's weiter?", fragte er.

"Klar. Wir wollen hier oben nicht festfrieren", erwiderte Inu Yasha und machte sich daran die Höhle zu verlassen.

Draußen empfing ihn eine veränderte Landschaft. Auf dem Felsenweg, der sich schmal an der steilen Felswand entlang zog, hatte sich eine tiefe Schneedecke ausgebreitet. Das würde das Vorwärtskommen erschweren. Doch so wie die Sonne schien, konnte es sein, das dieser Neuschnee auf den Felsen sich nicht lange halten konnte.

Kagome verließ in diesem Moment hinter ihm die Höhle. Das helle Sonnenlicht blendete sie und sie schloss blinzelnd die Augen.

"Komm, Kagome!", auffordernd hielt er ihr die Hände entgegen und beugte sich leicht vor. Es war sicherer, wenn er sie auf den Rücken nahm.

Kagome zögerte kurz, doch dann sah sie ein, dass es in diesem Fall besser war und sie ließ sich hochnehmen. Shippou sprang auf ihre Schulter und sah an Inu Yasha Ohren vorbei nach vorne. Trittsicher nahm Inu Yasha den weiteren Weg unter die Füße.

Sie waren wohl schon zwei Stunden unterwegs, als Inu Yasha unvermutet stehen blieb.

"Was ist los?", fragte Kagome besorgt. Sie sah, wie er witternd den Kopf hin und herdrehte.

"Ich rieche Blut..."~_...Wolfsblut_~, beendete Inu Yasha gedanklich. Mit schnellen Schritten rannte er los.

Immer intensiver wurde der Blutgeruch. Schließlich stoppte er und Kagome glitt von seinem Rücken. "Ist es hier?", fragte sie und sah sich suchend um. Inu Yasha nickte und musterte die Umgebung.

Der Weg hatte sich hier verbreitert und mehrere Felsbrocken hatten sich aus der Wand gelöst. Sie lagen als unordentlicher Haufen. Es wirkte, wie eine vor kurzem niedergegangene Felslawine. Suchend musterte er die Felsen. Hier irgendwo musste der Wolf stecken. Hier war der Geruch am intensivsten.

"Inu Yasha...!", Kagome aufgeregter Ruf ließ ihn sich umdrehen. Sie stand nahe dem Rand zu der Schlucht und sah in die Tiefe. Als er neben sie trat und in den Abgrund blickte, stockte ihm ebenfalls für einen kurzen Moment der Atem. Unten auf einem schmalen Felssims lag der regungslose Körper von Koga.

"Wir dürfen ihn nicht so liegenlassen", sagte Kagome leise.

"Ich verstehe schon!", Inu Yasha zog eine Grimasse und sprang einfach in die Tiefe.

Der Felsen erzittere, als er neben dem Wolf aufkam. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte er die regungslose Gestalt. Koga war noch am Leben. Deutlich konnte Inu Yasha seinen Herzschlag hören und er sah, wie sich seine Brust unter den flachen Atemzügen hob und senkte. Aber Koga war bewusstlos.

Zahlreiche kleine und größere Wunden bedeckten seinen Körper. Als Inu Yasha's Blick die Beine streifte, zog er scharf die Luft ein. Die tiefen Verletzungen ließen nur einen Schluss zu. Jemand hatte die Juwelensplitter aus den Beinen des Wolfsdämons entfernt.

Ein eisiger Schauder rann über Inu Yasha Rücken. Er erinnerte sich an das, was Kikyou gesagt hatte. Kohaku war ebenfalls in die Gewalt von Naraku geraten. Und kein anderer als Naraku oder einer seiner Abkömmlinge war auch das hier gewesen. Noch schwach konnte er den verhassten Gestank ausmachen. Er haftete auf der gesamten Kleidung des Wolfsdämons.

Inu Yasha kniete sich nieder und schlug Koga leicht auf die Wange. "Hey, Wölfchen. Wach auf. Noch bist du nicht tot."

Es erfolgte keine Reaktion. Schon wollte er es wiederholen und hob die Hand zum weiteren Schlag, Als plötzlich ein Zucken durch den Körper von Koga ging und Inu Yasha's Hand abgefangen wurde, bevor sie traf.

"Lass das Hundejunge, wenn du keinen Ärger bekommen willst", langsam öffnete Koga die Augen und sah hoch. Seine Stimme klang rau.

Mit einer energischen Drehung seines Handgelenks befreite sich Inu Yasha von dem Griff. "Keh. Du bist halbtot. Du kannst in deinem Zustand noch nicht mal einer Fliege was zu Leide tun."

Leicht knurrend richtete sich Koga auf. Vor Schmerz schloss er kurz die Augen. "Für dich, schwächlichen Hund, wird es allemal reichen."

Inu Yasha schnaubte nur kurz abfällig durch die Nase. Dann packte er sich ohne große Umstände den Wolf und warf ihn sich über die Schulter. Für die lauten Proteste hatte er kein Ohr. Mit einem gewaltigen Sprung erreichte Inu Yasha wieder den Felsenweg, wo Kagome schon wartete.

Nicht gerade sanft setzte er Koga ab. Was ihm einen kritischen Blick von Kagome einbrachte. Lässig, mit überkreuzten Armen vor der Brust, lehnte Inu Yasha sich an die Felswand und beobachtete, wie sich Kagome besorgt über Koga beugte. Ein leises Knurren entwich unkontrolliert seiner Kehle, als er sah, wie sie den Wolf vorsichtig berührte.

"Du bist schlimm verletzt", sagte Kagome und begann in ihrem Rucksack nach Verbandzeug zu kramen. Koga warf einen schnellen Blick zu dem Hanyou. Ihm war durchaus nicht der warnende Laut entgangen. Ein freches Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht und ließ Inu Yasha's Laune noch um ein paar Grad fallen.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte der Hanyou leise, um sich abzulenken. Koga atmete tief durch und begann zu erzählen......

* * *

"... Es war vor zwei Tagen. Wir hielten uns gerade im südlichen Bereich des Gebirges auf. Da bemerkte ich den Gestank dieses widerlichen Halbdämons. Naraku.

Gleichzeitig entdeckte ich ein kleines, weißhaariges Mädchen mit einem Spiegel in der Hand. Sie bewegte sich zielstrebig auf das Gebirge zu. Ich beschloss ihr zu folgen in der Hoffnung, dass sie mich zum Versteck von Naraku führen würde.

Ginta und Hakakku ließ ich zurück, da sie mir nicht in der nötigen Geschwindigkeit folgen konnten.

Ich folgte diesem Mädchen immer tiefer in das Gebirge, bis wir schließlich hier ankamen. Auf einmal war sie von einer zu der anderen Sekunde verwunden. Ich konnte keinerlei Spur mehr von ihr ausmachen. Suchend sah ich mich um. Plötzlich hörte ich das Donnern über mir. Als ich hochsah erkannte ich, dass jemand eine Felslawine ausgelöst hatte.

Im letzten Moment gelang es mir, mit Hilfe der Splitter in meinen Beinen, auszuweichen. Bevor ich noch irgendwie weiter reagieren konnte, tauchte aus dem Nichts ein Dämon auf. Und wenn ich sage aus dem Nichts, dann meine ich es auch so. Die Luft flimmerte kurz, dann war er da. Er schlug zu, erwischte mich mit seinen langen Krallen an der Schulter und verschwand wieder so schnell, wie er erschienen war.

Das heißt, die Luft flimmerte kurz, dann war er weg. Auf diese Art griff er immer wieder an.

Erst wenn er vor einem auftauchte, aber dann war es schon zu spät. Immer weiter drängte er mich an den Rand der Schlucht. In der Hitze des Kampfes merkte ich es nicht. Er tauchte auf und ich schlug zu. Meine Hand griff in das Leere. Blitzschnell war er hinter mir und ich spürte nur noch den gewaltigen Schlag in meinem Rücken. Die Wucht katapultierte mich über die Kante und ich stürzte nach unten. Der Aufprall brach mir mehrere Knochen und machte mich bewegungsunfähig. Noch bei Bewusstsein, bemerkte ich, wie der Dämon auftauchte und mir meine Splitter nahm.

"Koga, der Anführer der Wolfsdämonen. Nun bist du nur noch ein gewöhnlicher Dämon. Es waren die letzten Splitter, die gefehlt haben. Nun ist das Juwel vollständig. Wenn Naraku ihn in den Händen hält, dann wird er zum vollwertigen Dämon und niemand wird ihn mehr aufhalten können. Ich werde dich nicht jetzt töten. Du sollst hier liegen bleiben. Vielleicht schaffst du es und überlebst. Doch dann nur um irgendwann von Naraku persönlich getötet zu wohl!"

Damit verschwand er und ich wurde bewusstlos. Nach einiger Zeit seid ihr hier aufgetaucht..."

Koga beendete seine Erzählung.

* * *

Schweigend hatte Inu Yasha der Erzählung gelauscht. Das waren in der Tat keine guten Neuigkeiten. So wie es aussah, hatte Naraku noch einen Abkömmling geschaffen. Einen, der aus dem Nichts angreifen konnte und danach auch wieder dorthin verschwand. Das war mit Sicherheit der Kerl gewesen, der sie angegriffen und getrennt hatte. So ein Gegner würde nur schwer auszuschalten sein. Doch auch das würde er irgendwie schaffen. Jeder hatte seine Schwäche. Viel schlimmer war die Aussage dieses Abkömmlings: Nun ist das Juwel vollständig.

Damit wuchs die Macht von Naraku. Es würde ein schwerer Kampf werden. Mit der Kraft des Juwels würde er fast unbesiegbar sein. Aber nur fast. Er würde diesen Mistkerl besiegen und ihn von dieser Erde tilgen. Das schwor sich Inu Yasha.

Mit einem Ruck löste sich Inu Yasha von der Felswand. "Wir sollten weitergehen. Hier vertrödeln wir nur unsere Zeit. Komm, Kagome!"

Das Mädchen sah hoch und nickte. Während Koga berichtet hatte, hatte sie seine Wunden versorgt. Nun verpackte sie das Verbandszeug wieder sorgfältig in ihren Rucksack.

"Kannst du aufstehen, Koga?" fragte sie und streckte dem Wolfsyoukai hilfreich die Hand entgegen.

Mit einem schnellen Grinsen in Richtung des Hanyou ergriff Koga die Hand und stand auf. "Sicher doch. Meine Verletzungen sind schon am Verheilen. Im Gegensatz zu diesem schwachen Hündchen da, bin ich ein vollwertiger Dämon."

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen hatte Inu Yasha das Manöver beobachtet. Es kribbelte ihm in den Fäusten Koga zu zeigen, was ein „Schwächliches Hündchen" mit einem Wolf so anstellen konnte, doch wusste er genau, dass Kagome ein gnadenloses „Osuwari" folgen lassen würde, wenn er sich an dem verletzen Wolf vergreifen sollte. Und das demütige Gefühl vor diesem den Boden küssen zu müssen, wollte er sich nicht gerade antun. Also biss er die Zähne zusammen.

Es würde sich noch eine Gelegenheit ergeben, sich zu revanchieren. Ganz sicher.

* * *

Inu Yasha hatte die Spitze übernommen. Seine Laune sank von Minute zu Minute immer weiter und glich sich den eisigen Temperaturen an, die hier herrschten. Konnte dieser Wolf nicht einfach verschwinden?

Die Ohren des weißhaarigen Hanyou's Ohren zuckten unablässig, um die Worte zu verstehen, die hinter ihm gesprochen wurden. Koga hatte sich neben Kagome gesellt und die beiden unterhielten sich angeregt. Jetzt hörte er Kagome sogar leise lachen. Das schlug dem Fass endgültig den Boden aus.

Inu Yasha stoppte, drehte sich um und wartete, bis die beiden zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatten. Nicht eine Sekunde ließ er sie dabei aus den Augen. Kagome's Gesicht hatte sich in der kalten Bergluft leicht gerötet. Ihre Augen blitzten lebhaft. Neben ihr ging dieser jämmerliche Wolf. Ein tiefes Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Offensichtlich hatten die beiden da einen Menge Spaß miteinander. Es reichte entschieden.

Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, als die beiden unmittelbar vor ihm stoppten.

"Was ist, Inu Yasha?", fragte Kagome.

"DAS fragst du noch?", fauchte Inu Yasha empört. "Dieses schwächliche Wölfchen tänzelt andauernd um dich herum und dir scheint das auch noch zu gefallen. Das findest du wohl noch lustig. Er schmiert dir Honig um das Maul und du fällst darauf, wie immer, rein."

"Hey, Hundejunge sprich nicht so mit ihr. Schließlich ist das meine Frau. Vielleicht sind wir noch nicht offiziell verbunden, doch wenn ich Naraku erledigt habe, nehme ich Kagome mit mir. Da kannst du toben, wie du willst", schaltete sich Koga ein und legte Kagome schützend den Arm um die Schultern.

Inu Yasha schaute empört auf und machte Anstalten sich auf Koga zu stürzen, doch Kagome ging dazwischen. Shippou, der auf ihrem Arm gesessen hatte, sprang auf den Boden hinunter. Der Gesichtsausdruck der jungen Frau deutete nichts Gutes an. Sie baute sich mit bedrohlich zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen von dem Hanyou auf. Ihr Zeigefinger bohrte sich auf seine Brust.

"DU wagst es mir Vorhaltungen über MEIN Benehmen zu machen?", fragte sie mit leiser drohender Stimme und stieß mit dem Ziegefinger fest zu. "Du bist nicht in der Position mir irgendwelche Vorhaltungen zu machen. Ob ich auf Koga's Angebot eingehe oder nicht interessiert dich doch überhaupt nicht. Du hast Kikyou. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du dir bei deinem Benehmen denkst", schloss sie.

Inu Yasha starrte sie für einen Moment sprachlos an. Es hatte ihm im wahrsten Sinne die Worte verschlagen. Kagome ging einfach an ihm vorbei.

"Tja, Hundejunge", triumphierend verschränkte Koga die Arme vor der Brust und grinste den Hanyou breit an. "So wie es aussieht, hat sie dich gerade endgültig abserviert. Halt dich in Zukunft einfach aus der Sache heraus. Du hast Kagome eh und je jetzt verloren!"

Shippou streckte Inu Yasha die Zunge heraus. "Jetzt hat sie es dir gegeben", jubelte er und bereute es in der nächsten Sekunde. Inu Yasha verpasste ihm prompt eine Kopfnuss. "Du dämlicher Kitsune. Halt die Klappe, rede nicht über etwas, was du nicht verstehst!" Der Kleine jaulte schmerzerfüllt auf.

Vorne drehte sich Kagome um. "Bevor ich es vergesse, Inu Yasha... OSUWARI!"

WUMM !

Mit einem dumpfen Schlag prallte der Hanyou unter dem Gelächter von Koga auf dem felsigen Boden auf. Shippou rieb sich seine Beule, streckte dem Hanyou schadenfroh die Zunge raus und sprang auf Kagome zu, die sich umdrehte und weiterging.

Koga beugte sich leicht vor und musterte den Hanyou. "Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte er scheinheilig.

"Verschwinde!", grunzte es von Bodennähe hoch.

Mit einem Achselzucken wandte sich der Wolfsdämon ab und folgte der jungen Frau. Langsam richtete sich Inu Yasha auf und rieb sich die Rückenpartie. Auf die Dauer konnte so etwas einfach nicht gut für die Knochen sein. Er warf einen bitterbösen Blick auf die Kette, die ihm auf der Brust hing.

Dieses dämliche Ding. Es widerstand auch hartnäckig jeden Versuch es abzunehmen. Kagome danach zu fragen, brauchte er gar nicht.

~_Der macht das sicher noch Spaß_~, knurrte er in Gedanken. Für einen Moment blieb er sitzen.~_Was meint sie damit; das es mich nicht interessiert? Natürlich geht es mich was an, wenn dieser jämmerlich Wicht dauernd um sie herum ist. Sie kann doch nicht ernsthaft sein Angebot in Erwägung ziehen. Das.. das geht doch einfach nicht!~_

Je wurden seine Überlegungen unterbrochen. Inzwischen waren Kagome und Koga um die nächste Felsnase gebogen und damit außer Sichtweite. Der schrille, angsterfüllte Schrei von Kagome ließ Inu Yasha zusammenzucken.

Mit einem Satz war er auf den Beinen, zog Tessaiga und rannte los.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 9**

Unsere eine Reisegruppe hat sich um eine weitere Person vergrößert. Leider ist es ausgerechnet ein Begleiter, auf den Inu Yasha mit Vorliebe verzichtet hätte. Doch was hilft es. Koga ist nun mal da und wird auch bleiben. Vielleicht ist es auch ganz gut so, denn so wie aussieht, lauert da schon die nächste Falle auf sie.

Das nächste Mal wird es für alle Gruppen spannend.

Sango und Mirkou geraten unvermittelt in die Höhle eines unheimlichen Wesens, das einem mehr als makaberen Hobby nachgeht.

Sesshomaru merkt, das Schnee nicht nur kalt, sondern auch verdammt gefährlich sein kann und Inu Yasha und seine Gruppe kämpfen mit einem Feind, der sie aus dem Nichts angreift.

Es wird höchst dramatisch, wenn es heißt "**Eisige Gegner und Angriffe aus dem Nichts"**

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	10. Chapter 10

Hallo ihr Lieben,

es geht weiter. Diesmal wird es für alle Gruppen spannend. Viel Spaß beim Lesen....

* * *

**Eisige Gegner und Angriffe aus dem Nichts**

Das Felsband wurde mit der Zeit immer breiter. Der Mönch und die Jägerin konnten jetzt stellenweise sogar nebeneinander gehen. Der Weg bog nach rechts um eine Felsnase herum. Kaum hatten sie diese passiert, als sie vor sich den Eingang zu einer Höhle sahen. Gemeinsam stoppten sie.

"Eine Höhle", sagte Sango und ließ den Blick über den gezackten Eingang gleiten.

"Oder ein Durchgang auf die andere Seite des Berges", antwortete Miroku nachdenklich. Er blickte zu Sango und auf Kirara, die immer noch zusammengerollt auf dem Arm der Dämonenjägerin lag.

"Wie geht es ihr?", fragte er.

Sango senkte den Kopf und fuhr mit der Hand sanft über das Fell der kleinen Katze. Ein leises Miauen war die Antwort. "Es geht ihr besser, aber sie ist noch nicht in der Lage sich zu verwandeln und uns über diesen Berg zu fliegen."

Miroku sah wieder auf den dunklen Eingang. "Dann bleibt uns nur übrig diesen Weg zu nehmen. Bis Kirara sich wieder vollständig erholt, kann es noch Stunden oder sogar Tage dauern. So lange können wir nicht hier bleiben und warten."

Er sah Sango direkt an. Sein Gesicht war ernst. "Naraku hat uns nicht aus Spaß hierher geschickt. Er verfolgt einen Plan. Mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit werden wir in eine Falle laufen, wenn wir diese Höhle betreten."

Sango nickte zustimmend. "Das ist wahr. Aber eine erkannte Gefahr, ist auch eine zur Hälfte gebannte Gefahr. Wir werden eben sehr vorsichtig sein müssen."

Sie nahm den Hiraikotsu von der Schulter, um ihn griffbereit zu haben. Miroku umfasste seinen Priesterstab fester. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam los. Die Dunkelheit umfing sie. Doch je mehr sie weitergingen, umso mehr gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit. Sie bemerkten, dass es gar nicht so düster war.

Im Gegenteil.

Es herrschte ein grünliches Licht, in dem sie sogar Einzelheiten des Ganges ohne Schwierigkeiten erkennen konnten. Miroku trat an die Gangwand heran. Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf den Felsen. "Dieses Licht scheint direkt aus dem Fels herauszusickern."

"Ist nur ein Vorteil für uns", erwiderte Sango.

Je weiter sie vorwärts gingen, desto mehr weitete sich der Gang, bis er schließlich in einer großen Höhle mündete. Staunend sahen sie sich um. Gewaltige Stalaktiten hingen von einer Decke, die sich so hoch über ihnen erhob, dass man das Ende nicht ausmachen konnte. Von dem Boden wuchsen den mächtigen Gebilden Stalagmiten entgegen. An der einen Wand hatte Wasser den Kalk aus den Wänden gewaschen und er formte einen steinernen Wasserfall. Überall hallte das stetige Tropfen von Wasser wider, was von der der Decke fiel oder an den Wänden herunter lief.

Teilweise schienen sich auch Felsbrocken aus der hohen Decke gelöst zu haben, denn sie sahen nicht so aus, als wären sie im Laufe von Jahrhunderten durch Wasser und Kalkablagerungen entstanden. Der schmale Weg wand sich wie eine Schlange zwischen den gewaltigen Felsformationen entlang.

"So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen", sagte Sango leise. Sie hatte unwillkürlich die Stimme gesenkt in Anbetracht der gewaltigen Kulissen, die die Natur geformt hatte.

"So was ist wohl auch einmalig", stimmte Miroku zu. "Komm, lass uns weitergehen."

Vorsichtig, auf jeden Schritt achtend, gingen sie weiter. Sie folgten dem kleinen Weg durch das Labyrinth. Teilweise mussten sie sogar über Steine hinweg klettern, die ihnen den Weg versperrten, oder sie rutschen kleine Schrägen hinunter. Immer wieder lauschten sie, doch es schien, als wären sie allein hier. Kirara hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit schneller als erwartet vollständig erholt. Sie war von Sangos's Armen gesprungen und lief nun neben ihnen her. Doch waren sie inzwischen schon zu weit in die Höhle vorgedrungen, als das sich jetzt noch der Rückweg lohnen würde.

Eine seltsame Felsformation seitlich des Weges erregte Sango's Aufmerksamkeit und sie näherte sich ihr. Es war ein gewaltiger Monolith. Seine Kanten waren fast scharfkantig und so regelmäßig, dass in ihr der Verdacht aufkam, dass er bearbeitet worden war.

Vorsichtig legte Sango ihre rechte Hand auf die raue Fläche. Sie holte erstaunt Luft, als sie die Kälte spürte, die sofort ihre Hand erfasste. Dieser Monolith bestand aus Eis. Fasziniert begann sie ihn zu umrunden, als sie die Vorderseite erreichte, erstarrte sie und schrie erschrocken auf.

"Sango!", Miroku war inzwischen weitergegangen und eilte auf ihren Ruf sofort zurück. "Was ist pass...", er verstummte vor Schrecken mitten im Satz.

Die Vorderseite des Monolithen war geschliffen und poliert, so dass eine glatte durchsichtige Fläche entstanden war, wie Glas. Inmitten dieses gewaltigen Eisblockes befand sich ein Körper. Der unversehrte Körper eines Mannes. Er stand aufrecht und war vollständig bekleidet. Seine Kleidung war die eines Bauern. Sogar eine kleine Hacke hing noch an seiner Hüfte. Sein Gesicht zeigte einen Ausdruck der Überraschung, als konnte er überhaupt nicht fassen, was ihm passiert war.

Miroku trat näher und seine Hand fuhr behutsam über die Vorderseite des Eisblocks. "So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen!", murmelte er.

"Da sind noch mehr", bemerkte Sango, die einige Schritte zur Seite gewichen war. Wirklich!

Als der junge Mönch sich nach rechts wandte, konnte er noch weitere dieser Eisblöcke erkennen. Obwohl er ahnte, was ihn erwartete, erschütterte es ihn doch, als er sie näher in Augenschein nahm.

In jedem dieser Blöcke befand sich der Körper eines Menschen. Vollständig erhalten und ohne sichtbare Verletzungen. Frauen, Männer egal welcher sozialen Schicht. Eines war ihnen jedoch gemeinsam, dieser fassungslose Gesichtsausdruck der völligen Überraschung.

"Weißt du, wie mir das alles hier vorkommt?", fragte Sango mit gepresster Stimme, der man deutlich die Spannung anhören konnte unter der sie stand.

Miroku nickte. "Wie eine Sammlung von Trophäen. Wir sollten schleunigst machen, dass wir von hier verschwinden. Bevor wir den Kerl persönlich kennen lernen, der das gemacht hat."

Sango nickte nur wortlos. Kirara hatte bis zu dieser Sekunde ruhig neben ihnen gestanden. Nun fauchte sie warnend und ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich zu einem breiten Kamm auf. Alarmiert blieben die beiden Menschen stehen.

Aus dem Unsichtbaren der Höhle klang ihnen eine Stimme entgegen. "_Sieh an, Besuch. Der erste seit vielen Jahren… und dazu noch so ausgefallene Exemplare. Eine Taijiya und ein Hoshi in Begleitung einer Dämonenkatze. Wirklich sehr selten. Ihr werdet eine Bereichung für meine Sammlung sein_."

Ein Schauder rann Sango über den Rücken, als sie die Höhle nach dem Sprecher absuchte.

"Wer bist du?", rief Miroku.

"_Man nennt mich den Sammler und ich werde euch die Ewigkeit schenken. Kein Altern, keine Krankheit, nur ewige Schönheit."_

"Darauf verzichten wir, denn du bringst den Tod", antwortete Sango laut. Ein leises Lachen schwang spöttisch durch die Höhle. "_Jede Gabe hat ihren Preis_."

Wie eine Drohung wehte ein eisiger Hauch den dreien entgegen.

* * *

Mit einem gewaltigen Satz brachte sich Sesshomaru aus der Aufprallzone des riesigen Schneeballs. Noch in der Bewegung zog er Tokijin aus dem Gürtel. Kaum war er auf dem Gletscher wieder aufgekommen, schlug er zu.

Der blaue Wirbel löste sich von Tokijin's Klinge und fuhr in den eisigen Körper des Dämons. Schneewolken wallten auf, doch nachdem sie sich verzogen, konnte Sesshomaru erkennen, das seine Attacke nicht sehr viel Schaden angerichtet hatte.

Der Dämon bückte sich und schaufelt einfach neuen Schnee hoch. Damit schloss sich die Wunde sofort wieder. Brüllend stürzte er sich auf den Youkai. Immer wieder wich Sesshomaru den wuchtig geführten Schlägen aus. Tokijin Magie verletzte den Dämon zwar, doch war es nicht für Dauer. Es war ein ungleicher Kampf.

Es war zuerst nur ein leichtes Rauschen, wie von Wind, das Sesshomaru warnte. Aber dieses Rauschen schwoll in Sekundenbruchteilen zu einem gewaltigen Donnern heran. Er wandte den Kopf und sah, dass sich auf der linken Bergflanke eine riesige Schneewechte unter den Erschütterungen des Kampfes gelöst hatte.

Diese Wechte rollte nun als gewaltige Lawine auf den Gletscher und damit direkt auf die beiden Gegner zu. Gegen diese entfesselten Kräfte der Natur war auch Tokijin machtlos.

Rasch steckte Sesshomaru das Schwert in den Gürtel zurück. Kaum hatte er das getan, als ihn schon die Druckwelle der Lawine erfasste, die sich vor den Schneemassen heranwälzte. Sie riss ihm die Beine unter dem Körper weg.

Er wurde hoch gewirbelt, kam auf dem Boden auf und fühlte, wie die Schneemassen heran schossen. Sie umschlossen ihn, wirbelten ihn wie ein Spielzeug hoch, pressten ihn tiefer, zogen ihn fast wieder zurück an die Oberfläche und schlossen ihn schließlich in ihrer eisigen Tiefe ein.

Der Schnee war erst so fein, doch wurde er immer dichter, immer schwerer. Schließlich, es kam Sesshomaru fast wie Stunden vor, stoppte seine Vorwärtsbewegung.

Der Schnee umgab ihn wie eine undurchdringliche Mauer. Kein Lichtstrahl fand den Weg durch diese Masse. Er steckte in vollkommener Dunkelheit. Wäre Sesshomaru ein Mensch gewesen, wäre er jetzt in Panik ausgebrochen. Aber er war ein Youkai. Ein diese Lawine würde ihn nicht zu den Göttern befehlen.

Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Magie, die in ihm wohnte. Und es begann.

Sein Körper veränderte sich, kam an die Grenzen seines engen Gefängnisses, ließ sich jedoch nicht davon aufhalten. Der Schnee wich der gewaltigen Magie. Sein Körper wurde größer und größer, veränderte seine Form komplett. Weißes, dichtes Fell spross, eine lange Schnauze bestückt mit rasiermesserscharfen Reißzähnen bildete sich aus. Der Körper eines riesigen, weißen Dämonenhundes schälte sich, wie ein Phönix aus der Asche, durch die Schneemassen.

Gewaltige Pranken wühlten vorwärts und Schneewolken wurden in die Luft geschleudert, als das mächtige Geschöpf das eisige Gefängnis sprengte. Ein unheimliches Jaulen begleitete den Vorgang und ließ die Felsen erbeben.

Der Schneedämon zuckte zusammen, als er sich plötzlich diesem gewaltigen Gegner gegenübersah, der dieselbe Größe hatte, wie er selbst. Er hatte sich sicher geglaubt, als die Lawine, diesen lästigen Störenfried unter sich begraben hatte.

Doch jetzt schien sich das Blatt zugunsten des einsamen Reisenden gewendet zu haben.

* * *

Tessaiga fest in der Hand, stürmte Inu Yasha vorwärts. Kagome's Schrei hatte ihn in höchste Alarmstimmung versetzt. Als er freie Sicht bekam, stockte ihm für einen Sekunde der Herzschlag. Kagome lehnte an der Felswand. Vor ihr hatte sich schützend der Wolf aufgebaut.

"Was ist passiert?", schrie Inu Yasha.

"Dieser komische Kerl ist wieder aufgetaucht", antwortete Koga und sah sich hektisch um.

In diesem Moment erklang ein leises Plopp hinter in Inu Yasha's Rücken. "Pass auf!", kam von Kagome die Warnung.

Der Hanyou spürte, wie scharfe Krallen ihm den Haori aufrissen. Ohne zu zögern schwang er herum und schlug zu. Die scharfe Klinge von Tessaiga zerschnitt nur Luft. Ein Windzug verriet, dass sich der Kerl wieder aus dem Staub gemacht hatte.

"Elender Feigling!", knurrte Inu Yasha ärgerlich. "Zeig dich endlich!"

Kagome setzte Shippou ab und griff nach ihrem Bogen. Sie legte einen Pfeil auf die Sehne und spannte sie.

Neben Koga tauchte plötzlich der Dämon auf. Er schlug sofort zu. Doch diesmal war Koga schneller, er bückte sich blitzschnell. Ließ sich fallen und stieß im selben Moment die Füße vor. Er erwischte den Dämon mitten im Bauch. Dieser gab einen gequälten Laut von sich und wurde durch die Wucht mehrere Meter weit zurückgeschleudert. Der Wolf sprang wieder auf die Beine und stürzte vorwärts.

"KAZE NO KIZU!", die Windnarbe von Inu Yasha nahm Kurs auf den am Boden liegenden Dämon.

In wahrhaft letzter Sekunde warf sich Koga zur Seite, damit ihn die Wirbel nicht erfassten. Es flimmerte kurz und der Dämon war wieder weg. Der Wirbel von Tessaiga erreichte genau zu dieser Zeit die Stelle, wo der Wolf eben noch gelegen hatte.

"Bist du irre, du verfluchter Hund? Pass gefälligst auf, wo du hinzielst", fauchte Koga empört.

"Steh mir nicht unnütz im Wege rum, Wölfchen!", erwiderte Inu Yasha mit derselben Freundlichkeit.

Kagome seufzte resigniert auf. Sie konnten es einfach nicht lassen, selbst im schlimmsten Gefecht. Sie ließ ihren Blick über das Plateau wandern. Von diesem geheimnisvollen Dämon war nichts zu sehen. Sie hatte ihn immer nur kurz erkennen können. Er hatte braune Haare, die ihm wirr vom Kopf abstanden. Trug eine blaue weite Hose und einen ebenso blauen Haori. Waffen hatte sie keine bei ihm erkennen können. Davon abgesehen, das seine überlangen Krallen Waffen genug waren.

"Woher kommt der Kerl nur immer so plötzlich her?", kam die Frage von Shippou. Kagome senkte den Kopf. "Er kann Teleportieren. Das heißt, er versetzt sich mit Geisteskraft von einem Ort zum andern."

"Heißt das er kann überall auftauchen?", die Augen des Fuchsdämons weiteten sich vor Angst und er begann sich hektisch umzusehen. Kagome nickte und fühlte auf einmal einen Luftzug direkt von vorn. Ein Schatten erschien vor ihr und als sie den Kopf hob, sah sie direkt vor sich die Gestalt dieses Dämons. Seine Hände streckten sich nach ihr aus. Mit einem Schrei ließ sie die gespannte Sehne mit dem Pfeil los und wich zurück. Durch die Bewegung verriss sie den Bogen und der Pfeil schoss wirkungslos in den Himmel.

"Pech gehabt!", kam es spöttisch von dem Dämon. "Lass sie in Frieden!", schrie Shippou wütend auf und sprang. Seine kleinen Reißzähne bohrten sich wie spitze Nägel in den Arm, der sichnach Kagome reckte. Der Dämon schrie schmerzerfüllt auf. Seine linke Hand schoss vor und packte den Fuchsdämon am Schwanz. Erbarmungslos riss er ihn hoch und vor Schmerz musste Shippou den Biss lösen.

"Verfluchter Dachs!", schrie der Dämon.

"Ich bin ein Fuchs!", rief empört Shippou aus.

"Ist egal, du bist im Weg!", aus dem Handgelenk schleuderte er den Kleinen von sich.

"Hey Kumpel, lass deine schmutzigen Finger von Kagome!" Eine Hand mit langen Krallen bohrte sich von hinten in die Schulter des Dämons und riss ihn herum. Inu Yasha stand wutschnaubend vor ihm und schlug ihm mit der freien Hand die Faust ins Gesicht. Der Dämon taumelte rückwärts. Weg von dem jungen Mädchen.

"Shippou!", angstvoll schrie Kagome auf, denn der Schlag des Dämons hatte den Kleinen über das gesamte Plateau getragen und in Richtung der Abbruchkante. Just in diesem Moment wurde der Kleine über die Kante geschleudert.

Kagome ließ den Bogen fallen und rannte vorwärts. Sie ereichte die Kante an der Stelle wo Shippou verschwunden war und kniete hastig nieder. Es war dem Kleinen in buchstäblicher letzter Sekunde gelungen sich mit den Fingern am rauen Felsen festzuklammern. Er baumelte nun hilflos über den Abgrund.

"Kagome...", stieß er angstvoll hervor.

"Ist gut, ich hab dich gleich", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. Ihre Hände umfassten seine und zogen ihn rasch wieder in die Sicherheit des Felsplateaus. Laut schluchzend warf sich Shippou ihr an die Brust. Sie schloss erleichtert die Arme um ihn. Das wäre fast ins Auge gegangen.

Kagome setzte ihn wieder ab. "Bist du verletzt?", fragte sie besorgt.

Der Kitsune schüttelte den Kopf im selben Moment veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck zu einem reinen Schrecken.

Kagome erstarrte. Sie spürte eine Bewegung in ihrem Rücken und es legte sich eine Hand auf ihre rechte Schulter.

* * *

Der Dämon war durch den Faustschlag auf den Boden geprallt. "Du bist nicht schlecht, Hanyou", stieß er hervor und hob die Hand um sich über den Mund zu wischen. Ein schmaler Faden Blut sickerte aus seinem Mundwinkel.

"Ich bin immer besser, als ein erbärmlicher Abkömmling von Naraku!", stieß Inu Yasha knurrend hervor und schlug zu.

Die Luft flimmerte kurz, dann hieb Tessaiga in den Felsen. Es hinterließ eine tiefe Kerbe im Fels, doch der Dämon war wieder weg.

"Dieser Kerl ist wie Wasser, was einem durch die Hand fließt. Einfach nicht zu packen", Koga erreichte Inu Yasha.

"Gibst du schon auf Wölfchen?", reizte Inu Yasha ihn.

"Niemals!", erwiderte Koga empört.

Inu Yasha musterte das Plateau. Wo war der Kerl? Was hatte er überhaupt vor? Eben als der Kerl, bei Kagome aufgetaucht war, hatte es nicht so ausgesehen, als ob er sie angreifen wollte, es hatte eher so gewirkt... als ob er nach ihr greifen wollte. Inu Yasha erinnerte sich an den Moment, wo die Gruppe getrennt worden war. Die Erkenntnis durchzuckte ihn wie ein Schlag. Dieser Abkömmling wollte wenn sie nicht gerade ihn, Inu Yasha, berührt hätte, dann wäre das auch schon beim ersten Mal geschehen.

Dieser Kerl wollte Kagome entführen!

Hektisch suchte Inu Yasha nach ihr. Sie kniete am Abgrund und half Shippou. "Kagome!", schrie Inu Yasha auf und rannte los.

Die Luft flimmerte in ihrem Rücken und der Dämon erschien genau hinter ihr. Er legte der jungen Frau die Hand auf die Schulter. Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen wandte er den Kopf zu den anstürmenden Hanyou. "Zu spät!", lachte er und verschwand.. mit Kagome.

"KAGOME!", doch es war zu spät.

Mit bleichem Gesicht sah Inu Yasha auf die Stelle, an der vor Sekunden die junge Frau noch gekniet hatte. Seine Hand krallte sich mit solcher Macht um den Schwertgriff, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Shippou stand mit Tränen in den Augen da und schluchzte.

"Verdammt! Er hat sie", fluchte Koga haltlos. Auch er war, wie Inu Yasha vorgestürmt. Inu Yasha entspannte seine Hand und ließ Tessaiga sich zurückverwandeln. Dann steckte er es zurück. "Er wird sie zu Naraku bringen", sagte er leise.

Koga nickte. "Dann sollten wir uns beeilen. Es zählt ab jetzt jede Minute."

In seltener Einigkeit sahen sich der Wolf und der Hund an. Die Entschlossenheit war in ihre Gesichtern geschrieben.

"Holen wir sie zurück!", sagte Inu Yasha mit fester Stimme. Griff sich Shippou und setzte sich ihn auf die Schulter.

"Auf geht's!", stimmte Koga zu.

Gemeinsam liefen sie los.

* * *

Mit einem drohenden Knurren ging der riesige Dämonhund unaufhaltsam auf den Schneedämon zu. Der brüllte auf und schlug zu. Mit fast spielerischer Leichtigkeit, brachte sich der Hund aus der Reichweite. Die Faust des Dämons knallte mit ungeheurer Wucht auf den Gletscher, dass sich sofort neue Risse bildeten.

Bevor er sich wieder aufrichten konnte, sprang der Hund und kam im Nacken des Dämons auf. Scharfe Fangzähne bohrten sich in die weiche Masse. Der Schneedämon hob die Hand und krallte sie in das dichte Nackenfell des Hundes mit einem gewaltigen Ruck riss er ihn herunter und schleuderte ihn von sich. Der Hund überschlug sich noch in der Luft und kam sicher wieder auf allen vier Pfoten auf.

Sesshomaru schüttelte den Kopf um das Fell von dem Schnee zu befreien. Er hatte keinen Widerstand zwischen seinen Zähnen gespürt, sollte dieser Dämon auch gegen einen solchen Angriff immun sein?

Langsam begann Sesshomaru ihn zu umkreisen. Irgendwo musste dieser Kerl doch eine Schwäche haben.

Der Dämon ließ Sesshomaru keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Immer folgten seine blauen Augen jeder Bewegung des riesigen Hundes.

Plötzlich erkannte Sesshomaru merkwürdige Spuren im Nacken des Eisdämons. Genau dort, wo seine Zähne ihr Ziel gefunden hatten. Die Löcher, die die Zähne gerissen hatte, waren wieder mit Schnee aufgefüllt, doch daneben. Er erkannte die grünliche Färbung von seinem giftigen Speichel, der durch den Biss ebenfalls mit dem Schneedämon in Kontakt gekommen war.

Das war es. Das war die Schwäche.

Sein giftiger Speichel löste diesen Dämon auf.

Sesshomaru baute sich direkt vor dem Schneedämon auf. Der erwartete seinen Angriff mit weit geöffneten Armen, die langen Finger nach dem weißen Dämonenhund ausgestreckt. Die gewaltigen Muskeln in den Hinterbeinen des weißen Dämonenhundes zogen sich zusammen, legten alle Kraft in den Sprung. Sesshomaru hatte nur diese eine Chance, wenn der Schneedämon ihn erstmal richtig zu packen bekam, bekam selbst er Schwierigkeiten.

Mit einem kraftvollen Sprung warf Sesshomaru sich ihm entgegen. Die breiten Pranken trafen die Schultern des Schneedämons. Durch die Wucht des Sprung wurde dieser nach rückwärts von den Beinen gerissen.

Der Körper des Hundes landete auf ihn und die Pranken nagelten das eisige Geschöpf auf dem Gletscher fest.

Aus dem Maul des Hundes löste sich der erste Tropfen des giftigen Speichels und traf mit einem zischenden Geräusch auf den aus Schnee gebildeten Körper des Dämons. Die Auswirkungen waren fatal.

Der Dämon schrie auf und an der Stelle, wo ihn der Tropfen getroffen hatte, löste er sich auf. Wild ruderten seine Hände durch die eisige Luft. Doch das war erst der Anfang immer mehr Speichel tropfte auf ihn und riss tiefe Löcher, die sich unaufhaltsam immer weiter ausbreiteten. Die Gegenwehr des Dämons wurde allmählich immer schwächer, bis sie mit einem leisen Seufzen völlig erstarb.

Doch der riesige Hund wich nicht einen Meter, bis er vollkommen sicher war, das sich dieser Eisdämon nicht mehr erheben würde. Mit einem leisen Knurren trat er schließlich einige Schritte zurück. Der Dämon war vollständig vernichtet, und der giftige Speichel, hatte sich teilweise an manchen Stellen bis auf den Grund des Gletschers gefressen.

Es war geschafft.

Sesshomaru wandte den Kopf in Richtung des Pass. Mit langsamen Schritten machte er sich auf den Weg. Das Eis knirschte unter dem Gewicht des riesigen Dämonhundes. Dann verschwand der Körper allmählich in den Wolken, die den Pass umschlossen.

Nur noch die tiefen Krater im Gletscher zeugten von dem Kampf der beiden Giganten.

* * *

Ende Kapitel 10

Puh, einmal ein kurzes Aufatmen erlaubt, doch dann geht es schon bald mit dem nächsten Kapitel weiter. Denn wie ergeht es Miroku und Sango in der Höhle?

Auch für sie wird es nicht einfach.

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	11. Chapter 11

Hallo ihr Lieben,

hier bin ich wieder und es geht auch endlich weiter mit der eine kurze Zusammenfassung, weil die letzten Kapitel doch schon etwas länger zurückliegen.

Durch einen sterbenden Dämon erfahren Inu Yasha und seine Freunde, dass Naraku sein Versteck in den Eisbergen aufgeschlagen hat. Sie bitten Sesshomaru um Hilfe. Trotz das seine Gefährtin Ayaka kurz vor der Niederkunft steht, schließt sich der Dai-Youkai der Gruppe an.

Schon bald wird klar, dass es sich auch bei dieser Information um eine vorbereitete Falle von Naraku handelt. Die Freunde werden in den Eisbergen schon erwartet und durch den neuesten Abkömmling in einzelne Gruppen aufgespaltet.

Zuvor erfahren sie jedoch von Kikyou, dass auch der Bruder von Sango, Kohaku, sich nun in den Händen von Naraku befindet. Die Zukunft des Jungen steht unter keinen guten Stern.

In der Zwischenzeit wird das Schloss Inu no taishou angegriffen. Trotz erbitterten Widerstand müssen die Schlossbewohner fliehen. Kurz bevor der Angriff begann, kam der Sohn von Ayaka und Sesshomaru zur Welt.

Schon kurz nach der Geburt stellte sich Ayaka an der Seite der Wachen dem Feind. Der Kampf kostete die junge Dämonin alle Kräfte und sie verfiel in einen Zustand, bei dem nur noch die Instinkte des Beschützens existieren.

Die getrennten Freunde in den Eisbergen haben ebenfalls schwer zu kämpfen.

Sesshomaru bekommt es mit einem Dämon aus Schnee und Eis zu tun, den er jedoch nach erbitterten Kampf besiegen kann.

Sango, Miroku und Kirara tappen in eine Höhle, wo sie ein seltsames Wesen mit dem Namen der "Sammler" mit einem eisigen Tod bedroht.

Inu Yasha, Kagome und Shippou treffen unterwegs auf den verletzten Koga und erfahren, dass auch dessen Juwelensplitter Naraku in die Hände gefallen sind. Damit ist das Juwel komplett.

Um die schlechten Nachrichten noch zu verschlimmern, gelingt es dem Abkömmling Naraku's Kagome zu entführen.

Tief in der Höhle erfährt Sango nun als erstes, dass man diesen "Sammler" als Gegner nicht unterschätzen darf.

Und an dieser Stelle geht es nun weiter....

* * *

**Treffen der Gruppen**

Der eisige Hauch fuhr über Sango hinweg, bevor sie wegkam und sofort hinterließ er eine hauchdünne Eisschicht, die sie komplett einschloss. Erschrocken keuchte sie auf und warf sich seitwärts in die Deckung eines der Monolithen.

In der relativen Sicherheit ihrer Deckung schüttelte sie sich und versuchte das Eis, was ihre Kleidung bedeckte und was auch ihr Gesicht nicht verschont hatte, zu entfernen. Es knisterte, stellenweise brach es auch auf und ließ sich entfernen, doch es haftete an anderen Stellen so fest, dass sie es nicht mal mit den Fingernägeln wegkratzen konnte.

Jetzt war Sango auch der Gesichtsausdruck verständlich, der allen diesen armen Menschen gleich war. Dieser Sammler hatte sie so überrascht, dass sie zu einer weiteren Gegenwehr nicht fähig waren. Sie, als geschulte Dämonjägerin, hatte jedoch genügend Willenstärke sich dem eisigen Hauch zu widersetzen. Doch sie wusste mit Sicherheit, dass ein zweiter Treffer ihre Bewegungsfähigkeit vollständig einschränken würde.

Vorsichtig spähte sie um eine Ecke des Eisklotzes und musterte die Höhle. Ihren Hiraikotsu konnte sie hier nicht einsetzen. Durch die gewaltigen Tropfsteinformationen, die überall in der Höhle standen, oder auch durch die großen Felsen, war es eine Unmöglichkeit.

"Sango? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", kam es dumpf von der rechten Seite.

Sie erkannte Miroku's Stimme. "Miroku-sama?", rief sie leise. Rechts nahm sie eine rasche Bewegung wahr und griff nach ihrem Katana. Doch sie sah, wie sich das Gesicht des Mönchs seitlich eines Monolithen hervor schob. Er hatte auch Deckung gesucht.

"Ich bin hier. Kirara ist bei mir. Alles in Ordnung. Und bei dir?"

"Der Eishauch hat mich getroffen, doch ich kann mich noch bewegen", antwortete sie ebenso leise. ~Gerade noch~, fügte sie in Gedanken sarkastisch hinzu.

"Gut. Aber sei vorsichtig", warnte Miroku sie.

Sango nickte nur und zog sich wieder vollständig in die Deckung zurück.

"_Warum so schüchtern. Ihr entkommt mir doch je und je nicht_", klang wieder diese Stimme durch die Höhle.

Sango begann sie zu hassen. Es war ihr jeder direkter Kampf mit einem Dämon lieber, als so verstecken spielen zu müssen. Sie lehnte sich an den Eisblock und versuchte die lähmende Kälte zu ignorieren, die sich von den verbleibenden Eiskristallen an ihrer Kleidung durch ihren Körper fraß. Vorsichtig umrundete sie den Monolithen und versuchte an der anderen Seite etwas zu erkennen.

Da... neben einen der großen Stalaktiten huschte ein nebeliger Streif vorbei und verschwand hinter dem nächsten Felsen. War das dieser Sammler gewesen?

Sie kniff vor Anstrengung die Augen zusammen, doch konnte sie nichts mehr in dieser Art und Weise erkennen.

* * *

Miroku hatte sich in letzter Sekunde zurückwerfen können, so dass ihn der eisige Hauch nur am linken Arm gestreift hatte. Voller Schrecken hatte er gesehen, wie sich umgehend Eiskristalle gebildet hatten und seinen Arm fast bewegungsunfähig machten. Sofort suchte er Deckung neben einen der Eisblöcke.

Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er gesehen, das Sango nicht so viel Glück gehabt hatte. Sie war fast voll getroffen worden. Doch er hatte gesehen, wie sie sich noch in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Das beruhigte ihn ein wenig. Dennoch machte er sich Sorgen. Er hatte nach ihr gerufen und auch sofort Antwort bekommen.

Nun kauerte er hier und wartete, bis sich dieser seltsame Sammler zeigte. Doch dieser schien keinerlei Interesse an einer offnen Konfrontation zu haben.

Miroku's linke Hand ergriff die Perlenkette, die sein schwarzes Loch versiegelte. Er wollte bereit sein. Er vermutete, dass dieser Gegner mit Schwert oder Hiraikotsu nicht zu besiegen war.

* * *

Das Warten zerrte an Sango's Nerven. Von dem Mönch hörte sie auch nichts. Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht leicht und beugte sich vor, um wieder um die Ecke zu spähen, doch es war nichts in diesem grünlichen Licht, das die Höhle erfüllte, zu erkennen.

Der kalte Hauch strich wie eine Warnung über ihren Nacken und bevor sie noch zu einer Gegenwehr fähig war, erfasste sie der eisige Wind. Augenblicklich bildeten sich Eiskristalle auf ihrer Kleidung und formten einen eisigen Panzer.

Das Atmen fiel ihr von einer zu anderen Sekunde schmerzhaft schwer. Sie konnte ihre Balance nicht mehr halten und fiel nach vorne um. Unter der Aufbietung aller Kräfte wälzte Sango sich auf den Rücken und versuchte das Katana zu greifen. Das Eis, das ihren Körper fast gänzlich überzog, knirschte und knackte, doch gab es kaum nach. Sie versuchte zu schreien, doch reichte ihre Kraft kaum noch dafür aus Atem zu holen.

Vor der Jägerin tauchte die nebelige Gestalt auf, die sich von hinten an sie herangeschlichen hatte. Langsam nahm sie festere Kontur an und trat näher auf sie zu. Ein runder Kopf, aus dem schwarze Augen sie interessiert musterten, beugte sich leicht zu ihr herunter.

"_Du wehrst dich ja immer noch. Erstaunlich. Die anderen waren nach der ersten Attacke so gut wie ausgeschaltet_."

Sango schlug mit dem Schwert zu und der Sammler zuckte zurück. Doch ihr Hieb war so kraftlos geführt, dass er keine wirkliche Gefahr bedeutet hatte. Sango schloss die Augen. Jeder Atemzug tat höllisch weh und die Kälte kroch mit eisigen Fingern durch ihren gesamten Körper und lähmte allmählich alles.

~Ist das mein Ende?~, durchzuckte es sie und sie spürte, wie sie die Panik erfasste. Sie wollte nicht sterben. ~Miroku!~, schrie sie verzweifelt gedanklich auf.

Der Mönch hörte den Aufprall und beugte sich um die Kante des Eisblockes, der ihm als Deckung diente. Er erstarrte, als er Sango dort vorn auf die Erde fallen sah. Ihr gesamter Körper war von einer weißen Eisschicht überzogen.

In diesem Moment erschien ein seltsames Wesen, was sich über die Dämonjägerin beugte.

Der Sammler.

Er musste eingreifen. Lautlos schob Miroku sich vorwärts. Das Wesen bemerkte ihn nicht. Es war so sehr auf sein schon sicher geglaubtes Opfer konzentriert, das es ihn gar nicht registrierte.

"KAZAANA!", mit einem Ruck entfernte er die Gebetskette und öffnete das Loch. Der Kopf des Sammlers flog herum und fixierte aus schwarzen Augen den Mönch, bevor der Sog des Kazaana ihn schon erfasste.

Miroku musste höllisch aufpassen, denn Sango lag so dicht, das der Sog auch sie erfasste. Doch viel langsamer als den Sammler. Dieser schoss geradezu auf das Windloch zu. Er hatte diesem tödlichen Fluch nichts entgegenzusetzen.

Er verschwand einfach.

Rasch verschloss Miroku wieder das Loch. Er fühlte noch einen leicht kühlen Hauch an den Rändern des Loches, doch dann war es schon vorbei. Der Windsog hatte Sango gefährlich mehrere Meter in seine Richtung gezogen.

"Sango!", rasch eilte Miroku auf sie zu, kniete neben ihr nieder und zog ihren eisbedeckten Körper an sich.

Die mit weißen Kristallen besetzen Wimpern flatterten, bevor Sango sie mühsam öffnete. Miroku zog sein Obergewand auf und wickelte Sango darin ein. Fest presste er sie an sich und rieb durch den Stoff ihre Arme und Beine um das Blut wieder zum Zirkulieren zu bringen.

"Danke", ihre Stimme bibberte vor Kälte.

"Schon gut", antwortete er nahm ihre Hände zwischen seine und blies seinen warmen Atem über ihre Haut. Zärtlich rieb er ihre Finger. Miroku hob den Kopf. "Kirara, hilf mir bitte", flehte er voller Sorge.

Mit einem Fauchen verwandelte sich Kirara in ihre große dämonische Form und legte sich mit einem auffordernden Miauen auf die Seite. Miroku hob Sango hoch und bettete sie an die warme Flanke der Katze, dann lehnte er sich neben sie und zog sie an sich. Kirara maunzte erneut und legte ihren großen zweiteiligen Schwanz über die Jägerin und den Mönch.

Sango spürte, wie ganz allmählich die eisige Kälte wich und eine angenehme Wärme sich in ihrem Körper breit machte.

"Ich hatte Angst um dich. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich hätte dich verloren", klang Miroku Stimme leise an ihrem Ohr.

Sango öffnete die Augen und wandte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Sein Blick war nicht auf sie gerichtet, sondern auf die Eisblöcke in denen die Menschen bewegungslos für die Ewigkeit gebannt standen. Er hatte Recht.

Fast hätte sie dasselbe Schicksal geteilt, wie diese bedauernswerten Männer und Frauen. Sango wühlte die rechte Hand unter den Stoffbahnen hervor und legte sie ihm an die linke Wange. Sanft zwang sie ihn seinen Blick von den eisigen Grabstätten auf sie zu richten.

"Ich lebe noch", sagte sie mit einem leisen Lächeln. "Und das verdanke ich dir."

Miroku strich ihr behutsam eine Haarsträhne zurück. Seine Hand wanderte weiter und legte sich ihr in den Nacken. Er griff in ihr volles Haar und hielt sie fest, als er seinen Kopf ganz nah an ihren brachte. Ihre Lippen berührten sich fast.

"Sango... ich...", fing er zögernd an.

Fragend hob sie eine Augenbraue an.

"Ich... ach, verdammt... ich liebe dich!", stieß er rasch hervor und versiegelte ihre Lippen mit einem festen Kuss. Ein Kribbeln ging durch Sango's Körper und sie erwiderte den Kuss. Ihr Herz schlug Purzelbäume vor Freude. Sie hatten sich zwar ein Heiratsversprechen gegeben. Doch die Frage: Ob sie ihm ein Kind gebären wollte; war nicht mit diesem Geständnis zu vergleichen. Von dem sie spürte, dass es aus Miroku's tiefsten Herzen kam.

* * *

Mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit fand Sesshomaru seinen Weg durch die Wolkenmassen. Er hatte sich wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelt. Auf einem breiten Felsvorsprung blieb er stehen und wartete. Sesshomaru spürte die Kraft der Sonne, wie sie allmählich die Wolken verdrängte und auflöste.

Plötzlich brach vor ihm in einiger Entfernung die Wolkendecke auf und ließ die hellen Sonnenstrahlen durch. Er erkannte eine breite Hochebene und am dem Fuß des nördlichen Berggipfel, der diese Hochebene begrenzte, sah er die wuchtigen Mauern eines Kloster.

Naraku's Unterschlupf. Er hatte ihn gefunden.

Regungslos blieb Sesshomaru stehen. Aus dem Wolkenschleier näherte sich jemand. Deutlich roch er den Gestank von Graberde und Knochen. Er wusste, wer sich ihm da näherte. Es war nur die Frage, was sie wollte. Aus dem Schatten wurde ein Körper und die Person blieb nur wenige Schritte entfernt stehen.

Kalte, dunkle Augen musterten ihn."Sesshomaru-sama!? Auch Ihr habt es bis hierher geschafft", es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

"Ja. Und was willst du... Untote?"

Kikyou legte leicht den Kopf schief. "Das Juwel ist vollständig. Ich fühle es. Ihr werdet auf einen Gegner treffen, dessen Macht der Euren ebenbürtig ist."

Sesshomaru's Augenbrauen hoben sich spöttisch in die Höhe."Du meinst, ein ehemaliger Hanyou könnte eine Chance gegen mich haben? Ich glaube, du unterschätzt die Kräfte eines Dai-Youkai gewaltig."

Ausdruckslos sah Kikyou ihn an. Dann zuckte sie mit der Schulter und antwortete."Wie es auch sei. Naraku ist ebenfalls mein Feind. Ich werde Euch begleiten, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Tu was dir beliebt. Es ist mir gleichgültig. Steh mir nur nicht im Weg, wenn ich ihn vernichte. Denn das würde auch dich dein untotes Leben kosten", mit diesen Worten drehte er sich einfach um und ging den Weg weiter.

Kikyou sah ihn für einen Moment schweigend hinterher, bevor sie ihm folgte. Er konnte es nicht wissen, doch kam er schon jetzt mit seinen Worten der Wahrheit sehr nahe. Ihr Leben war von den verlorenen Seelen abhängig, die die Seelenfänger zu ihr brachten. Seit sie den Pass überquert hatte, waren die Seelenfänger verschwunden und waren auch nicht wiedergekommen.

Kikyou fühlte deutlich die Barriere, die sie davon abhielt ihr zu folgen. Wie lange sie durchhalten konnte, ohne neue Seelen, konnte sie nicht sagen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, das es ausreichte um ihre letzte Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

Die Zeit verrann zwischen ihren Fingern.

* * *

Das Licht veränderte sich. Forschend sah Sango nach vorne. Es schien am Ende des Weges heller zu werden. "Dort vorne scheint der Ausgang zu liegen", sagte sie leicht über die Schulter gewendet nach hinten.

"Buddha sei Dank! Ich dachte schon, wir würden ewig in diesem Berg herumirren", kam es erleichtert von Miroku. Er klang etwas abgelenkt. Denn just in diesem Moment kletterten sie gerade über einen größeren Felsen, der ihnen im Weg lag.

Sango hatte die Spitze schon erreicht, deshalb hatte sie auch einen weiteren Blickwinkel. Miroku's Blickwinkel wurde von etwas ganz anderem ausgefüllt und das fand er noch verführerischer, als die Aussicht demnächst ins Freie zu kommen. Das wohlgerundete Hinterteil der Dämonjägerin befand sich direkt vor ihm.

Wie lange war es eigentlich her, dass er...? Entschieden zu lange, fand er und streckte wie ferngesteuert die Hand aus, um die weiche Rundung zu berühren.

"Miroku-sama?"

"HMM?", gleich hatte er es. Gleich...

"Lass es!"

Er hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Seine Hand schwebte nur Zentimeter vor dem ersehnten Ziel mitten in der Luft. "Woher...?"

"Dazu kenn ich dich einfach zu lange!"

Er hob den Kopf. Sango hatte den Kopf gewendet und lachte ihn unbeschwert an. "Da muss ich wohl in der Zukunft wohl besser aufpassen!", grinste Miroku zurück. Sango streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und half ihm den letzten Meter überwinden.

In der Tat konnte man in der Ferne Licht erkennen, das sich deutlich von dem unterschied, was diese Höhlen ausleuchtete. Nachdem sie diesen Felsen überwunden hatten, stellten sich ihnen keine großen Hindernisse mehr in den Weg. In kürzester Zeit erreichten sie den Ausgang.

Kühle, frische Bergluft schlug ihnen entgegen. Die Sonne blendete, als sie den Eingangsbereich verließen und ins Freie traten. Erleichtert seufzte Sango auf. "Es ist schön, wieder den Himmel sehen zu können."

In der Höhle hätte es übel für sie ausgehen können. Doch Dank Miroku war sie noch am Leben.

"Sieh nur!", die Stimme des Mönch riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Er war nah an die Abbruchkante des Weges getreten. Mit einem Kopfnicken zeigte er nach unten. Sango folgte seinem Blick. Vor ihnen breitete sich eine Hochebene aus. Sie war ringsum von hohen, schneebedeckten Gipfeln umschlossen. Am Rand der Ebene, ihnen fast genau gegenüber, erhoben sich die steinernen Mauern eines Klosters. Wie eine Festung trotzte es Eis und Schnee.

"Wir haben es gefunden", flüsterte Sango.

Miroku nickte."Ja. Das ist Naraku's Unterschlupf."

"Ob es den anderen auch gelungen ist, hierher zu kommen?", fragte Sango.

Miroku zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn es ihnen gelungen ist, werden wir wohl auf sie treffen." Er sah die Dämonjägerin ernst an. "Sango... Hier wird sich unsere Zukunft entscheiden. Bitte vergiss nicht, was ich dir in der Höhle sagte. Egal, wie es ausgehen wird. Ich meinte es so, aus vollem Herzen."

Sango lächelte ihn an. "Ich weiß, Miroku-sama. Und sei dir sicher. Ich werde dich beim Wort nehmen." ~Wenn wir es beide überleben~, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Sie suchte Kirara. Die Dämonkatze stand neben ihnen. "Also, Kirara. Es geht los!"

Mit einem Fauchen verwandelte sich die Katze. Sango und Miroku stiegen auf. In einem einzigen gewaltigen Satz erhob sich Kirara und flog los. Sie hielten sich immer nahe der steilen Felswände. Selbst, wenn Naraku wusste, das sie kamen. Er wusste nicht den genauen Zeitpunkt. Sie wollen vermeiden, dass er sie zu früh sah.

"Sieh mal!", Sango zeigte mit der rechten Hand nach vorne. Nahe der Felswand hatte sie etwas Seltsames ausgemacht.

Miroku sah über ihre Schulter und kniff die Augen zusammen. "Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, dann ist das Shippou in verwandelter Form."

"Den Göttern sei Dank, sie sind durchgekommen", murmelte Sango erleichtert.

Die Konturen wurden genauer, als sie näher flogen. Allmählich konnten sie Einzelheit ausmachen. Es war in der Tat Shippou, der langsam in die Tiefe segelte. Auf ihm befanden sich zwei Gestalten. Die rote Robe von Inu Yasha leuchtet unverwechselbar.

Die andere aber...

~Das ist nicht Kagome-chan!~, durchfuhr es Sango. Trotz allem war ihr die Gestalt irgendwie vertraut und ein wager Verdacht kam in ihr auf. Sie spürte, wie sich der Griff von Miroku um ihre Hüften verstärkte. Auch er hatte es offensichtlich erkannt, dass es sich nicht um Kagome handelte, die sich dort in Inu Yasha's Begleitung befand.

Sie waren jetzt in Rufweite angekommen. Deutlich hörten sie durch die klare Luft die charakteristische Stimme von Inu Yasha. Er klopfte ärgerlich mit seinem Fuß auf Shippou's verwandelten Körper. "Du dämlicher Kitsune, kannst du nicht schneller fliegen?!?"

"Hey, Hundejunge, er tut doch schon sein Bestes. Dräng nicht. Mach nur so weiter, Shippou, lass den dummen Kerl nur reden!"

"Halt du dich da raus, Wölfchen, oder ich schmeiß dich gleich hier runter!"

"Versuchs doch, du Schwächling!"

"Wenn ihr nicht beide gleich still seid, dann fliegt ihr beide runter", beendete Shippou den Streit diplomatisch. Mit einem Mal schwiegen beide Passagiere. Jeder von ihnen starrte demonstrativ mit verschränkten Armen in eine andere Richtung.

"Inu Yasha!", rief Sango und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Hanyou auf sich.

"Sango... Miroku!", man hörte deutlich die Erleichterung in Inu Yasha's Stimme mitschwingen. "Ich bin verdammt froh euch zu sehen."

"Lass uns da unten landen", schlug Sango vor und zeigte auf einen kleine Felsformation, die sich im Lauf der Jahre wohl aus der steilen Wand gelöst hatte und nun als Trümmerfeld am Fuß der steil aufragenden Felsen lag.

"Hast du gehört, Shippou?", fragte Inu Yasha nach und klopfte wieder ungeduldig.

"Ich bin ja nicht taub!", erwiderte der Kleine gereizt. Der Hanyou war in den letzten Stunden nicht zum Aushalten gewesen.

Kirara flog einen leichten Bogen und landete dann. Sango und Miroku stiegen ab und sahen gemeinsam zu, wie Shippou nieder schwebte. Dem Kitsune standen trotz der Kälte die Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn. Zwei Dämonen zu tragen war auch keine einfache Sache. Er schwebte nur noch etwa zwei Meter über den Boden, als er sich mit einem hörbaren „Plopp" wieder zurückverwandelte.

Die drei Dämonen kamen sicher auf dem Boden auf.

~Es ist Koga~, erkannte Sango nun ihren Verdacht bestätigt.~Aber was ist mit Kagome-chan?~

* * *

Ende Kapitel 11

Allmählich treffen die versprengten Gruppen wieder aufeinander. Doch ein Mitglied fehlt. Es wurde auf unsanfte Weise entführt. Denn Kagome befindet sich "**in Naraku's Gewalt**"

Wie es ihr dort wohl ergeht?

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	12. Chapter 12

Hallöchen, hier bin ich wieder!

Ein weiteres Kapitel geht online. Und am beste halte ich euch nicht länger mit vielen Worten auf, ihr wollt sicher wissen, wie es Kagome ergeht.....

* * *

**In Naraku's Gewalt**

Das erste was Kagome spürte, als sie wieder erwachte, war die Kälte, die durch ihren ganzen Körper kroch. Mühsam öffnete sie die Augen. Über sich sah sie dunkle Holzbalken, die eine hohe Decke trugen.

~Wo bin ich nur? Und wo ist Inu Yasha?~, der Gedanke an den Hanyou ließ sie sich langsam aufsetzen.

Schwindel erfasste sie, und ihre Sicht verschwamm. Tief atmete sie durch und allmählich klärte sich auch ihr Blick. Sie befand sich in einem großen Raum, der bis auf die Matten eines Schlaflagers vollkommen leer war. Weder von Koga, Shippou oder Inu Yasha war irgendeine Spur zu sehen. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, was passiert war.

Ja... sie waren angegriffen worden und Inu Yasha hatte gegen den Dämon gekämpft. Shippou befand sich plötzlich in Schwierigkeiten und sie hatte ihm helfen wollen. Dann war dieser Dämon aufgetaucht. Danach herrschte nur noch Leere.

Ein leises Geräusch ließ sie herumfahren. Die Tür wurde aufgeschoben und ein kleines Mädchen trat ein. Eisiger Schrecken durchfuhr Kagome. Nur zu genau erkannte sie ihre Besucherin.

"Kanna....!?", flüsterte Kagome erschüttert. Ein Schauder rann über ihren Rücken und das lag nicht nur allein an der Kälte, die hier herrschte. Das Auftauchen von Kanna bedeutete, dass Naraku in der Nähe war.

"Folge mir, Kagome!", forderte Kanna das Mädchen auf.

Für einen kurzen Moment dachte Kagome daran sich zu weigern, doch wusste sie, dass ihr Widerstand nichts nutzen würde. Sie stand langsam auf. Ungerührt sah Kanna ihr dabei zu, dann drehte sie sich um und verließ wortlos den Raum. Kagome folgte ihr.

Durch endlose Gänge ging es. Schließlich blieb Kanna vor einer breiten Schiebetür stehen. Sie wartete, bis Kagome an ihre Seite trat.

"Dort drin!", auffordernd zeigte Kanna auf die Tür, drehte sich dann um und ging.

Kagome blieb zurück.~Was wäre, wenn ich jetzt einfach gehen würde?~, fragte sie sich, doch sie wusste tief in ihrem Innern, dass sie nicht weit kommen würde. Zögernd griff sie nach dem Holz und schob die Tür auf. Sie erblickte einen elegant eingerichteten Raum.

Vor einem großen Fenster auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, saß in lässiger Haltung Naraku....

Seine roten Augen musterten das eintretende Mädchen.

Kagome betrat den Raum und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Reglos blieb sie stehen.

"Warum so schüchtern, Kagome? Komm doch näher", spöttisch erreichten sie seine Worte.

In Kagome's Kehle hatte sich ein großer Kloß gebildet. Bewusst langsam setzte sie Fuß vor Fuß und trat näher. Wenige Schritte von Naraku entfernt, blieb sie erneut stehen und sah dem Dämon ins Gesicht.

"Was willst du von mir?", ihre Stimme wankte leicht.

Naraku hob die Augenbrauen hoch. "Setz dich doch. Ich möchte Dir etwas zeigen."

"Danke, ich stehe lieber", erwiderte Kagome und hob trotzig das Kinn an. Seine Bewegungen waren so schnell, dass Kagome ihnen mit den Augen nicht folgen konnte. In Sekundenbruchteilen war Naraku neben ihr.

"Setz dich!", seine Stimme klang verräterisch weich und sanft, doch gleichzeitig drückte er sie unnachgiebig auf den Boden.

Kagome's Knie gaben nach und sie konnte nicht anders, als dem Befehl Folge zu leisten. Kagome atmete tief durch. Inu Yasha würde kommen und sie retten. Daran musste sie nur fest genug glauben. Er würde kommen. Aber würde er auch rechtzeitig da sein bevor... bevor eigentlich was?

Was hatte Naraku vor, der sich wieder lässig ihr gegenüber auf den Boden setzte?

"Was willst du mir zeigen?", fragte sie.

Überrascht sah Naraku hoch. Hatte sie vor Sekunden noch vor Angst gebebt, war ihre Stimme nun fest.

"Nur das hier!", er öffnete seine Hand und auf der Handfläche konnte Kagome das Juwel der vier Seelen erkennen.

Ein fast schon schmerzhaftes Kribbeln breitete sich über ihren gesamten Körper aus. Es war schwarz, total verunreinigt. Doch gleichzeitig war es von einer teuflischen Schönheit, die auch Kagome in ihren Bann zog. Mit einem Schaudern erkannte sie, dass das Juwel tatsächlich vollständig war.

"Das Shikon no Tama!", flüsterte sie ergriffen und ein eisiger Schauder rann über ihren Rücken. In ihrem Schrecken hinein, kam auch die Erkenntnis, das damit auch Kohaku, der kleine Bruder von Sango nicht mehr am Leben sein konnte. Sein Leben war an den einen Splitter des Juwel's gebunden gewesen. Sein Entfernen hatte unweigerlich den Tod für den Jungen bedeutet. Trauer kam in Kagome hoch.

~Oh Sango-chan... es tut mir so leid~, dachte sie traurig und vergaß für einen kurzen Moment die Gefahr in der sie sich selbst befand.

"Ja, sieh es dir genau an. Nun erstrahlt es in seiner wirklichen Schönheit. Damit werde ich der mächtigste Dämon dieser Welt werden. Doch zuvor werde ich meine Feinde endgültig vernichten. In einem einzigen, letzten Schlag. Sie alle kommen so bereitwillig, wie die Lämmer zur Schlachtbank, hierher und wissen nicht, dass sie in ihr Verderben laufen."

Kagome hob den Blick und sah Naraku direkt an. Triumph zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht und er fuhr fort. "Besonders werde ich Inu Yasha vor seinen Tod leiden lassen. Er wird einen Alptraum erleben, und mit dem Wissen sterben, dass er dich nicht vor dem Schicksal mir zu gehören retten konnte. Und als besonderes Geschenk habe ich mir gedacht, dass er von deiner Hand sterben wird."

Die Worte versetzten Kagome einen Schlag. Sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Niemals. Ich werde ihm niemals wehtun. Das kannst du dir abschminken, du verfluchter Dämon. Ich bin nicht wie Kikyou. Ich glaube an ihn!"

Mit einem Satz stand sie auf den Beinen und wollte aus dem Raum stürmen. Doch sie kam nicht weit. Kurz bevor sie die Tür erreichte, hatte Naraku sie eingeholt. Er packte sie an den Armen und wirbelte sie herum. Durch den Schwung wurde sie an seine Brust gepresst. Sofort schlang er die Arme um sie und hielt sie unerbittlich fest. Sein Gesicht befand sich nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. Sein Atem strich über ihr Gesicht und Kagome fühlte die Übelkeit in sich hochsteigen.

"Ich glaube, Kagome, genau, das wirst du tun. Du bist wie Kikyou. Tief in deinem Inneren zweifelst du an deinen und seinen Gefühlen. Und mit Hilfe des Juwels werde ich dir zeigen, wie sinnlos es ist Gefühle für so eine jämmerliche Kreatur zu hegen."

Kagome wehrte sich verzweifelt und schlug um sich.

Urplötzlich ließ Naraku sie los.

Fast wäre sie noch hingefallen. Hastig wich sie vor ihm zurück. Ihr Gesicht zeigte all den Schrecken, den sie bei seinen Worten fühlte. Dann wandte sie sich um und rannte aus dem Raum, als wäre der Teufel höchstpersönlich hinter ihr her. Kagome rannte die Gänge entlang, nur in dem verzweifelten Bestreben von hier zu fliehen. Nur weg von diesem Dämon, der mit ihr zu spielen schien. Mit aller Kraft schob sie eine breite Tür auf.

Helles Sonnenlicht blendete sie für einen kurzen Moment. Kagome hob die Hand um ihre Augen vor den Sonnenstrahlen zu schützen. Frische, kalte Luft ließ sie erschaudern.

Sie war draußen... doch nicht frei.

Vor ihr befand sich ein offener Tempelhof. Er wurde von hohen Steinmauern umschlossen und seitlich rechts von ihr war ein großes hölzernes Tor zu erkennen. Der Ausgang!

Mit schnellen Schritten lief Kagome die Stufen hinunter. Sie hatte den Hof noch nicht zur Hälfte überquert, als Naraku plötzlich vor ihr auftauchte. Er fiel scheinbar direkt aus dem Himmel. Kagome stoppte so hart, dass der Staub aufwirbelte. Ein leiser Laut des Schreckens kam aus ihrer Kehle, als sie sich zur Seite warf und versuchte an ihm vorbeizulaufen.

Ein sinnloses Unterfangen.

Die Tentakeln lösten sich von seinem Rücken und schnellten auf sie zu. Mit unbarmherziger Macht umschlangen sie ihren Körper und hoben sie hoch. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich zu wehren, doch ihre Kräfte erlahmten schnell. Hilflos musste Kagome erleben, wie Naraku sie an sich zog. Immer näher kam sein Gesicht mit den fürchterlichen, roten Augen.

"Kagome, meine Liebe. Es ist unhöflich einfach mitten in der Unterhaltung zu gehen. Ich wollte dir doch noch etwas schenken." Er hob seine Hand und Kagome erkannte das Juwel in seinen Fingern. Mit einer einzigen geschickten Bewegung streifte er ihr die Kette über den Kopf.

Als das Juwel ihre Brust berührte, flammte ein grausamer, heißer Schmerz auf. Er nahm Kagome den Atem und obwohl sie schreien wollte, fehlte ihr die Luft dazu. Die unreine Energie des Juwels überflutete ihren Geist. Drängte alle eigenen Gefühle zur Seite. Was ein einzelner Splitter nicht geschafft hatte, dass schaffte nun das komplette Juwel.

Kagome verspürte große Angst. Sie wurde sie in ihrem eigenen Körper gefangen. Es schien, als ob ein fremder Geist die Kontrolle übernahm. Mit einem wissenden Grinsen sah Naraku zu.

"Wie ähnlich bist du doch Kikyou. Solange nur der Hauch eines Zweifels in deinen Gedanken und Gefühlen ist, wird es dir nicht möglich sein, das Juwel zu läutern. Zumal du durch deine Gefangennahme und meinem Zauber geschwächt bist. Fühle es Kagome... fühle die Macht, die das Juwel dir nun verleiht... und dann... gehorche mir..."

Die Gesichtszüge des jungen Mädchens wurden ausdruckslos, die Augen bekamen einen leeren Blick. Naraku setzte Kagome auf dem Boden ab. Für einen kurzen Moment schwankte sie, dann gaben ihre Knie nach.

Mit gesenktem Kopf kniete sie im Staub des Hofes. Nach einigen Minuten hob Kagome den Kopf. Ein seltsames Lächeln lag um ihre Lippen.

"Naraku!", ihre Stimme klang tiefer als gewöhnlich. "Ich spüre Fremde. Sie kommen näher. Sie kommen hierher."

Triumph spiegelte sich in den Gesichtzügen des Dämon, als er antwortete. "Wunderbar, Kagome. Es sind meine Feinde, die sich da dem Kloster nähern. Kagome, meine Liebe, ich benötige deine Hilfe um diese Eindringlinge zu besiegen. Wirst du mir dabei helfen?"

Es veränderte sich nichts in den leeren Augen, als die junge Frau zustimmend nickte. "Ja... Ich werde dir helfen... mein Gebieter!"

Naraku umfasste ihren Arm und zog sie auf die Beine. Willig kam Kagome ihm nach. Behutsam, fast zärtlich, strich Naraku ihr die wirren Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. "Ich weiß genau, dass du das tun wirst. Und danach... danach haben wir Zeit uns näher kennen zu lernen."

Er senkte den Kopf und küsste sanft Kagome auf die Stirn.

* * *

Es war Miroku, der die Frage stellte, die auch Sango auf der Seele brannte. "Wo ist Kagome-sama?"

Inu Yasha biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Naraku hat sie!", knurrte er leise.

"Wie konntest du das nur zulassen?", rief Sango wütend und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

"Er kann nichts dafür!", schaltete Shippou sich überraschend ein. Der Streit verstummte und alle sahen erstaunt auf den kleinen Kitsune, der mit gesenktem Kopf zwischen ihnen stand.

"Es ist meine Schuld. Inu Yasha und Koga haben mit einem Abkömmling von Naraku gekämpft. Kagome wollte mir helfen, und da... da hat er sie einfach mitgenommen. Inu Yasha hat noch versucht, es zu verhindern, sie zu warnen... doch sie sind spurlos verschwunden." Dicke Tränen kullerten über Shippou's Wangen. "Es ist meine Schuld, wenn sie stirbt", heulte er laut auf und die Tränen rannen aus seinen Augen, wie ein kleiner Sturzbach.

Sango kniete neben ihn nieder und nahm ihn auf den Arm. Tröstend strich sie ihm über den Kopf. "Keine Sorge, Shippou-chan. Wir holen sie zurück. Naraku braucht sie als Geisel. Er wird ihr solange nichts tun, wie sie ihm von Nutzen ist", versuchte sie den kleinen Fuchs zu beruhigen.

Shippou schlang seine Ärmchen um ihren Hals und presste sich Trost suchend an sie. Miroku sah Inu Yasha an. Beide wussten sie, dass das nur zum Teil richtig war. Naraku würde Kagome leben lassen, aber er würde sie auch gnadenlos als Druckmittel gegen sie einsetzen und wenn er entschied, das es besser in seine Pläne passte sie sterben zu lassen, dann würde Naraku das auch tun. Und wenn es direkt vor ihren Augen war, dann noch besser.

"Habt ihr einen Plan?", fragte Sango und wandte sich an die anderen.

Inu Yasha schnaubte. "Ganz einfach. Wir stürmen rein. Machen jeden fertig, der sich uns in den Weg stellt, befreien Kagome und töten endlich diesen feigen Bastard von Naraku."

Miroku strich sich nachdenklich über das Kinn. "Ich sehe schon, du hast dir einige ausführliche Gedanken über dieses Thema gemacht."

"Naraku weiß längst, dass wir hier sind!", erklang es kühl aus einiger Entfernung. Augenblicklich drehten sich alle zu der Stimme um. Sesshomaru erschien gerade um die Ecke der Felsformation.

"Tauchst du auch endlich mal auf", fauchte Inu Yasha ärgerlich. "Hast dir ja eine Menge Zeit gelassen."

Sesshomaru zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Dieser Vorwurf verdiente in seinen Augen keine Erwiderung. Neben der großen Gestalt des Dai-Youkai tauchte jetzt eine zweite auf. Sango holte erstaunt Luft, als sie Kikyou erkannte. Offensichtlich hatte sich die Priesterin doch nicht von Inu Yasha's Warnungen abhalten lassen, und ebenfalls weiter nach dem Unterschlupf von Naraku gesucht.

"Kikyou!", rief Inu Yasha aus und trat auf die Miko zu. Fest packte er sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie leicht. "Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass du dich hier heraushalten solltest."

Kikyou hob die Hände und wand sich aus dem Griff des Hanyou. "Ich tue, was ich für richtig halte", sagte sie und fuhr entschlossen fort. "Falls du es vergessen hast. Naraku war derjenige, der mir einst das Leben nahm. Ich habe noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen."

"Ich habe gar nichts vergessen. Wie könnte ich das je?", fauchte Inu Yasha aufgebracht. "Du gehst einfach ein zu hohes Risiko ein."

"Das tut jeder, der hier steht, Inu Yasha. Und nun lass es gut sein, du wirst mich nicht davon abhalten können. Du sollest dich lieber darauf konzentrieren, dass Kagome nicht dasselbe Schicksal erleidet, wie ich damals", erwiderte Kikyou ruhig.

Inu Yasha zuckte zusammen. Sämtliche Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht und er wurde bleich. Er fühlte sich, als ob er einen heftigen Schlag in den Magen bekommen hatte. Der Gedanke, das Kagome tatsächlich von Naraku getötet werden könnte, hatte er bis jetzt eben erfolgreich verdrängt. Doch Kikyou sprach gnadenlos aus, was doch so bald grausame Tatsache sein könnte.

Inu Yasha schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Nein! Das durfte nicht passieren. Er durfte sie nicht verlieren. Nicht Kagome!

Sesshomaru beobachtete seinen Halbbruder ganz genau. Er sah deutlich die Sorge um das Mädchen in Inu Yasha's Gesicht stehen. Er lächelte innerlich. Ayaka hatte damals recht gehabt. Inu Yasha liebte Kagome, nur wusste er es offenbar selber nicht. Es lag wohl in der Familie, dass man(n) fast zu spät merkte, was diejenige eigentlich wirklich für einen bedeutete. Doch das herauszufinden war ganz und allein Inu Yasha's Sache.

Für einen kurzen Moment schweiften seine Gedanken zu seiner Gefährtin. Wie mochte es ihr wohl ergehen? Eigentlich hätte er an ihrer Seite sein sollen. Anstatt dessen stand er hier in der eisigen Höhe. Sein Blick glitt zu dem Kloster. Dort drin saß Naraku, wie eine Spinne in ihrem Netz. Es wurde Zeit diesen Kampf endgültig zu beenden.

Je eher desto besser.

"Hey, wollen wir hier Wurzeln schlagen, oder wollen wir Kagome retten und diesem Mistkerl von Naraku ordentlich in den Hintern treten?", fragte Koga in das Schweigen hinein.

"Wohl eher das letztere", erwiderte Miroku trocken. "Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren. Sesshomaru-sama hat völlig Recht. Naraku weiß mit Sicherheit, dass wir hier sind, also brauchen wir auch keinen komplizierten Angriffplan."

Sango nickte. "Lasst uns einfach zum Kloster gehen und sehen, was er sich für uns ausgedacht hat."

Allgemeine Zustimmung herrschte und gemeinsam machten sich die Freunde auf den Weg.

Auf den Weg in den letzten Kampf!

* * *

Ende Kapitel 12

Sie haben das Kloster gefunden. Was wird sie dort erwarten? Ob sie es schaffen werden Kagome zu befreien? Und ob alle diesen letzten Kampf überleben?

Auf jeden Fall werden sie schon erwartet und es kommt zum ersten „**Zweikampf**".

Bis dahin, liebe Grüße

chaska


	13. Chapter 13

Langsam nähern wir uns unaufhaltsam dem Höhepunkt in dieser Geschichte. Unsere Freunde haben Naraku's Unterschlupf in den Eisbergen gefunden. Sie stehen unmittelbar vor dem alles entscheidenden Kampf.

Für einen von ihnen wird es sogar gleich brenzlig....

* * *

**Zweikampf**

Je näher sie kamen, desto höher wuchsen die Mauern des Klosters an. Sango musterte genau jeden Meter des Bauwerks. Es war ihr ein Rätsel, wie die Mönche so ein Meisterwerk in der Einsamkeit und Unzugänglichkeit dieser Berge zu errichten.

Sie trafen auf keine Menschen- oder Dämonseele. Es war fast beängstigend still nur der Wind war zu hören, wie er über die Felsen und das Eis strich. Keine Bannkreise, keine Wächter, nichts. Es war mehr als seltsam.

Die Anspannung stieg in der Gruppe. Schließlich standen sie vor dem großen Eingangstor. Zwei schwere Torflügel aus massivem Holz versperrten ihnen den Zugang zu dem ehemaligen Kloster.

Inu Yasha zog Tessaiga und die breite Klinge färbte sich rot.

"Warte!", hielt Miroku den Hanyou auf. Er trat an die Tore und schob. Erst spürte er Widerstand, doch dann bewegte sich der schwere Türflügel.

"Die reinste Einladung!", knurrte Koga und trat an die Seite Mönchs.

Gemeinsam schoben sie das Tor vollständig auf. Vorsichtig nach allen Seiten sichernd traten sie auf den großen Innenhof. An jeder der vier Ecken der Mauern standen hohe Türme. Oben konnte man die überdachten Gänge sehen, wo früher wohl Wachposten ihren Platz gefunden gab sogar mehrere Nebengebäude.

Doch die größte Aufmerksamkeit zog ein riesiger Tempelbau, genau gegenüber dem Eingang auf sich. Steinerne Treppen führten zu einem großen, reich verzierten Portal. Rechts und links des Portals standen steinerne Löwen wie ewige Wächter. Der Hof war leer. Es war niemand zu sehen, wie schon vor dem Kloster.

"Das gefällt mir nicht", knurrte Inu Yasha, seine Nervosität war deutlich spürbar. Sango löste den Hiraikotsu von ihren Schultern und lockerte das Katana, damit sie es schneller ziehen konnte.

"Ich spüre Youki. Es kommt aus dem Tempel", sagte sie und zeigte auf das große Portal.

"Naraku!", sagte Sesshomaru. Er griff nach Tokijin und zog das Schwert.

"Ich spüre das Youki auch", gab Miroku der Dämonjägerin Recht, doch besorgt fuhr er fort. "Es ist stärker und bösartiger als jemals zuvor."

"Lamentieren bringt uns nicht weiter", schloss Koga und nahm zielstrebig als erster Kurs auf das Tempelportal.

Die Luft begann vor ihnen zu flimmern und plötzlich erschien aus dem Nichts der Dämon, der Kagome entführt hatte. Koga stoppte aus vollem Lauf. Diesmal hielt der Abkömmling Naraku ein Schwert in den Händen. "Ihr müsst erst an mir vorbei", rief er aus.

"Keh!", machte Inu Yasha und schwenkte Tessaiga in Richtung des Dämons. Er fühlte heiße Wut in sich. Dieser Kerl hatte ihm Kagome weggenommen. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es ihr in Naraku's Gefangenschaft erging.

"Du bist gleich Geschichte", knurrte der Hanyou.

"Überlass ihn mir", warf Koga ein. "Ich werde mich um den Kerl kümmern. Ich habe da noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen. Ihr geht in den Tempel hinein und befreit Kagome aus den Klauen dieses Bastard Naraku."

Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich die Blicke des Wolfs und des Inu-Hanyou und fochten einen stummen Kampf aus. Dann nickte Inu Yasha zustimmend.

"Und wenn Kagome etwas passiert, dann mach ich dich fertig, Hündchen", knurrte Koga, bevor er sich endgültig dem Gegner zuwandte.

"Pass du selber auf dein Leben auf, Wölfchen", antworte Inu Yasha, dann rannte er zusammen mit den Anderen los.

Sekunden später hörte Koga, wie das Tempeltor durch Tessaiga's Schlag in Stücke zerbarst. Er straffte die Schultern. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

"Alle deine Freunde sind nun weg und ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass sie gegen meinen Meister gewinnen können. Du bist allein, Wölfchen. Meinst du, du kannst allein gegen mich bestehen? Du hast schon zweimal versagt. Glaubst du bei einem dritten Mal schaffst du es nun?", höhnte der Dämon.

"Dein Gequatsche geht mir tierisch auf die Nerven, Bursche", knurrte Koga und hob die rechte Hand. Um seine Finger begannen kleine Blitze zu zucken und mit einem Mal erschien eine Waffe in Koga's rechter Hand.

Eine Waffe, die jeden von seinen Fingern in ein langes, scharfes Messer verwandelte. Mit kleinen Ketten waren die sichelförmigen Spitzen mit einem metallenen Armband verbunden, das sich um sein Handgelenk schloss.

Der Abkömmling Naraku's legte den Kopf leicht schief und musterte den Wolf. "Interessant, doch ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass du damit gegen mich gewinnst."

"Das werden wir schon herausfinden, mach dir mal keinen unnötigen Gedanken", knurrte Koga. "Und nun lass uns anfangen, oder es besteht die Gefahr, dass du mich eher zu Tode quatschst."

Ohne Vorwarnung schlug der Dämon plötzlich zu. Von der Klinge löste sich eine Welle kochendheißer Luft. In der letzten Sekunde warf sich Koga zur Seite. Mit einem Knurren hob er die Hand mit der Gorashi und schlug zu...

* * *

Mit schnellem Schritt überwand Inu Yasha die Treppenstufen. Oben drehte er sich kurz um nachzusehen, ob die anderen ihm folgten. Nebeneinander versammelten sie sich vor dem Eingang. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich. In den nächsten Minuten würde sich ihr Schicksal entscheiden.

"Also los!", sagte Inu Yasha und schwang die breite Klinge. "TESSAIGA!"

Der rasiermesserscharfen Schneide hatte das Tor nichts entgegenzusetzen, es wurde in Stücke gerissen. Staub wallte auf und als sich die Schwaden verzogen hatten, gingen sie gemeinsam Seite an Seite vorwärts und betraten den Tempel.

Kalte, trockene Luft empfing sie. Durch die hoch gelegenen, offenen Fenster fielen die Sonnenstrahlen in langen Bahnen und schufen ein gedämpftes Licht. Die hohe Decke wurde von schweren Holzbalken getragen, die auf steinerneren Säulen ruhten, die sich in großen Abständen in einer langen Reihe links und rechts durch den Raum zogen, bis sie am Ende des Tempelraum in einen großen freien Raum mündeten. Der weitere hintere Bereich lag in dunklen Schatten, weil sich dort keinerlei Fensteröffnungen im dicken Mauerwerk befanden.

Sie gingen nebeneinander die Reihen der Säulen entlang und näherten sich dem freien Tempelraum. Das Youki, was sie spürten, wurde intensiver. Sango sah sich um, doch ihre Hoffnung Kagome oder ihren Bruder zu finden, erfüllte sich nicht.

In dem Dunklen des hinteren Bereichs bewegte sich auf einmal etwas und aus den Schatten schälte sich allmählich eine ihnen nur zu bekannte Gestalt.

Aus Inu Yasha Kehle kam ein wildes Knurren. "Naraku!"

Seine Hände krampften sich so stark um Tessaiga's Griff, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß durch die Haut schimmerten.

"Willkommen, meine Freunde! Ich freue mich, dass ihr alle vollständig erschienen seid", grinste Naraku, als er mehrere Meter vor ihnen entfernt, in sicherem Abstand, stehen blieb.

"Wo ist Kagome? Was hast du mit ihr gemacht, du Bastard?", schrie Inu Yasha voller Wut.

Eine Bewegung an Naraku's Seite lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit aller von dem Dämon ab. Eine schlanke Gestalt gekleidet in das traditionelle Gewand einer Miko, bewaffnet mit Pfeil und Bogen, tauchte an der Seite des Dämons auf. Ein Köcher gefüllt mit Pfeilen hing an einem Lederband über ihrer Schulter.

"Kagome-chan!", rief Sango leise, doch die Miko reagierte nicht. Ihre braunen, vorher lebendigen Augen, blickten nun leer. Kein Leben war in ihnen zu erkennen.

"Kagome!", rief Inu Yasha erleichtert und ging auf sie zu.

"Pass auf, Inu Yasha!", warnte Miroku, der sah, wie die Miko einen Pfeil auf die Sehne ihres Bogens legte und diesen spannte.

Inu Yasha war sich der Gefahr, in der er plötzlich schwebte, nicht bewusst. Er sah nur Kagome, er kam nicht auf den Gedanken, sie könnte ernsthaft auf ihn schießen.

Kagome ließ die Sehne los und der Pfeil flog auf Inu Yasha zu. Der Hanyou war förmlich vor Schrecken auf der Stelle erstarrt.

Sesshomaru's Hand schoss blitzschnell vor, grub sich in den Kragen des Haori seines Halbbruders und zog ihn aus der Gefahrenzone. Der Pfeil zischte nur um Haaresbreite an der linken Seite des Hanyou vorbei.

"Pass besser auf und lass dich nicht von deinen Gefühlen leiten", knurrte Sesshomaru seinen Halbbruder ärgerlich an.

"Wer hätte das gedacht. Hier herrscht ja auf einmal brüderliche Einigkeit. Sesshomaru, ich hätte nie gedacht, das du ein Herz besitzt", höhnte Naraku.

Der große Youkai richtete die Klinge von Tokijin auf Naraku. "Ich habe ein Herz, doch erwarte keine Schonung du, jämmerliche Gestalt."

"Das erwarte ich nicht, großer Sesshomaru", sagte Naraku spöttisch. "Doch vielleicht fleht jemand anders um Schonung, ja vielleicht sogar um Gnade. Sango... Dämonenjägerin. Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich. Ich dachte mir, es würde dich freuen, wenn du ihn noch einmal sehen kannst, bevor du sterben wirst. Leider wird das Vergnügen des Abschiednehmens nur auf deiner Seite sein, denn dein Bruder hat diese Welt schon verlassen."

"Kohaku!", flüsterte Sango erschüttert.

Mit einer ausholenden Bewegung schleuderte Naraku den leblosen Körper von Kohaku auf Sango zu. Er prallte auf den Boden und blieb regungslos liegen.

Sango schrie vor Schreck auf und rannte an die Seite ihres kleinen Bruders. Sie nahm seinen Kopf hoch und strich zärtlich über seine bleiche Wange. Sango fühlte den Kloß im Hals, der ihr die Luft zum Sprechen nahm. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss sie die Augen. Sie hatte es tief in ihrem Herzen immer gewusst, das es für Kohaku keine Rückkehr in das normale Leben gab, doch es nun so beendet zu sehen, riss alle Wunden wieder auf, die in den letzten Jahren entstanden waren.

Mit einem Sprung war Sango wieder auf den Beinen. Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich in ungeheurer Wut, als sie den Bumerang warf.

* * *

Blut tropfte auf den Boden. Bildete eine feine Perlenschnur. Folgte jeder Bewegung. Ärgerlich warf Koga einen Blick auf seinen linken Arm. Eine tiefe Fleischwunde zierte seinen Oberarm. Den Göttern sei Dank, war es nur eine Fleischwunde. Weder Knochen noch Sehnen waren verletzt, doch sie war schmerzhaft und behinderte ihn in den Bewegungen.

Seine blauen Augen huschten suchend hin und her. Schweißtropfen hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet, trotz der Kälte, die hier oben herrschte. Der Kampf zehrte an seinen Kräften.

Leicht hatte Koga ihn sich zwar nicht vorgestellt, doch hatte er gedacht, dass er zumindest diesmal den Kerl eine verpassen konnte. Aber dieser Dämon kämpfte alles andere als fair. Immer wieder materialisierte er sich an einer anderen Stelle und hieb sofort mit dem Schwert zu.

Langsam aber sicher hatte sich Koga in Richtung der äußeren Tempelmauer zurückgezogen. Somit hoffte er wenigstens von Angriffen von hinten sicher zu sein. Die Luft vor ihm flimmerte und mit einem Mal erschien der Dämon.

Doch diesmal lief es ein wenig anders.

Koga sah, wie er das Schwert schwang, ohne lange zu fackeln ließ er sich in die Knie sinken und hieb gleichzeitig mit der Gorashi zu. Er spürte einen leichten Widerstand an den Krallen, dann zog er die Hand zurück und warf sich zur Seite. Mit einer Rolle seitwärts beförderte er sich aus der Reichweite.

Diesmal hörte er den Schmerzenschrei des Dämons. Ein grimmiges Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Wolfes. Der Kerl war also doch zu packen. Sofort sprang er vorwärts um noch mal zuzuschlagen, doch wieder flimmerte die Luft und mit einem hörbaren Plopp verschwand der Abkömmling Naraku wieder in das rettende Nichts.

Ein lauter Fluch kam über Koga's Lippen. Doch schon fühlte er unmittelbar neben sich eine Bewegung. Rasch wirbelte er herum. Der Dämon war erschienen.

"Mistkerl!", fauchte Koga und schlug zu, diesmal jedoch mit der Linken. Ein heftiger Schmerz zuckte in seinen Arm hoch, als seine Faust an das Kinn seines Gegners traf. Der Dämon wankte und stolperte nach hinten. Für einen Moment völlig abgelenkt.

~Meine Chance!~, durchfuhr es den Wolf, er sprang vorwärts.

Der Abkömmling Naraku fing sich in diesen Sekunden. Er sah den Wolf auf sich zuspringen und hob instinktiv das Schwert an.

Voller Schreck sah Koga auf einmal die Klinge auf sich gerichtet. Wenn er die Splitter noch in den Beinen gehabt hätte, wäre es ihm noch möglich gewesen auszuweichen, doch so konnte er nicht mehr stoppen. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr Koga's linke Seite.

Der Dämon spürte den Widerstand an der Klinge und ließ unwillkürlich den Griff los, als er sah, wie der Wolf, wie von einer Wand gestoppt stehen blieb. Das Schwert steckte offenbar in dessen linker Brustseite.

Die Beine gaben unter Koga nach. Mit einem fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck sank er zu Boden.

Ein lautes Lachen erklang und schwang durch die kalte Bergluft. Der Abkömmling Naraku's baute sich genau vor dem Wolf auf, der auf dem staubigen Boden kniete. "Habe ich es dir nicht prophezeit? Du wirst unterliegen, Wölfchen", verhöhnte er ihn. Triumphierend betrachtete er das Blut, das an der Seite von Koga's Rüstung erschien und in den Sand tropfte.

Er streckte die Hand aus, um nach dem Schwert zugreifen, und um dann dem Wolf dem Todesstoss zu verpassen. In diese Sekunden konnte er Koga genau in das Gesicht sehen.

Der Abkömmling Narku's erstarrte.

Anstatt die Qual der Niederlage, spiegelte sich in Koga's Gesicht ein breites Grinsen. Mit einem gewaltigen Sprung war der Wolf wieder auf den Beinen und rammte im selben Moment die Hand mit der Gorashikralle vorwärts.

Der Dämon stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf, als er die spitzen Krallen in sich eindringen fühlte. Die Luft wurde ihm knapp und rote Wirbel erschienen vor seinem Augen.

"Wie...?", stöhnte er, die Tatsache der Niederlage noch nicht begreifend.

"Man sollte sich immer vorher vergewissern, ob der Gegner wirklich besiegt ist, ehe man den Triumph genießt", sagte Koga kalt. Mit einer leichten Bewegung hob der Wolf den linken Arm an. Klappernd fiel das Schwert zu Boden und der Naraku's Abkömmling musste erkennen, dass er mit dem Schwertstoß genau die Lücke zwischen Koga's Oberkörper und dessen Arm getroffen hatte.

Die Schwertspitze hatte zwar noch Koga's linke Seite verletzt, doch diese Verletzung würde wieder heilen, im Gegensatz zu seiner. Er fühlte mit jedem Atemzug das Leben aus sich schwinden. Die Kräfte versagten ihm und er brach zusammen. Mit einem letzten Atemzug hob und senkte sich seine Brust. Dann war es aus.

Koga zog mit einem Ruck die Gorashi aus dem leblosen Körper des Dämons. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung reinigte er die Klingen. Dann glitt sein Blick von dem toten Dämon zu dem Tempel.

Dort drinnen fand der andere Kampf statt, der letzte Kampf und genau dorthin wollte er nun. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller rannte zu dem zerborstenen Eingangstor. Mit einem Satz sprang er über die Trümmer, dann empfing ihn die kühle Eingangshalle.

Weiter vorne im Halbdunklen des Tempels erkannte er heftige Bewegungen und die gleißenden blauen Wirbel von Tokijin. Wo war dieser Hundejunge und was noch viel wichtiger war, wo war Kagome?

Eine huschende Bewegung aus weiß und rot und der verzweifelte Schrei des Hanyou ließ ihm fast das Blut in seinen Adern erstarren

"NICHT... KAGOME!!!!"

Nichts hielt Koga mehr..........

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 13**

Der letzte Kampf wird in den ehemals heiligen Hallen des Klosters tief in den Eisbergen ausgetragen. Schon ist das erste Opfer zu beklagen. Dem kleinen Bruder von Sango war es nicht vergönnt in Frieden weiter zu leben. Ein harter Schlag für die Dämonenjägerin.

Doch war das der einzige Verlust, der zu beklagen ist, oder fordert der Kampf noch weitere Opfer?

Das wird sich in den nächsten Kapiteln zeigen. Denn „**Es beginnt**".

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	14. Chapter 14

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

es geht endlich weiter. Dieses Kapitel trägt einen bezeichnenden Namen, denn mit ihm beginnt nun der endgültige Kampf um das Shikon no Tama und das Schicksal unserer Freunde.

Ich muss zugeben, dass mir gerade dieses Kapitel viel Mühe gemacht hat. Es ist etwas anderes einen Kampf zu beschreiben mit nur zwei oder drei Personen, aber so viele in Action zu versetzen, war doch sehr schwierig.

Doch genug der langen Vorrede...

* * *

**Es beginnt**

Die Waffe wirbelt in einem großen Bogen auf Naraku zu. Kurz bevor sie ihn erreichte, wurde sie abrupt aufgehalten und fiel wirkungslos zur Erde. Einige Tentakel hatte sich von Naraku's Rücken gelöst und die Waffe schon im Anflug gestoppt.

"Sango!", schrie Miroku laut.

"KIRARA!"

Mit einem Fauchen verwandelte sich die kleine Katze in ihre dämonische Form. Sango sprang mit einem eleganten Satz auf ihren Rücken und schoss auf Naraku zu. Der Bumerang lag unweit auf dem Boden.

"Sango, pass auf!", Shippou hatte bemerkt, das die Tentakel auf Naraku's Rücken sich wieder verlängerten und in die Richtung der Dämonenjägerin zuckten.

Kirara tauchte ab und flog knapp über den Boden entlang. Sango beugte sich weit hinunter, um den Hiraikotsu zu greifen. Miroku's linke Hand lag auf der Gebetskette, bereit das Kazaana zu entfesseln. Doch Sango war zu nahe an dem verhassten Feind. Und aus den Tiefen der Halle kam auf einmal das dunkle Summen von riesigen Insekten auf sie zu.

"Saimyosho!", fluchte Miroku und nahm die Hand von der Gebetskette. Mit diesem Schachzug wollte ihn Naraku außer Kraft gesetzt. Er konnte es nicht riskieren diese Masse von Insekten einzusaugen. Das Gift würde ihn lähmen und dann wäre er nicht mehr in der Lage in den Kampf eingreifen zu können. Seine Hand fuhr unter seine Kutte und als er sie wieder hervorzog, hatte er Bannzettel zwischen seinen Fingern. Zielsicher warf er sie auf die Insekten. Jeder war ein Treffer. Kleine Rauchwolken wirbelten in die kalte Luft, als sich die dämonischen Tiere auflösten.

"KAZE NO KIZU!", die Wirbel der Windnarbe schossen in nur kurzem Abstand über Sango und Kirara hinweg.

Die Tentakel von Naraku, die kurz davor waren die beiden zu ergreifen, wurden aufgelöst. So weit wie möglich lehnte sich Sango von der Seite Kirara's hinab. Mit einem festen Griff hob sie ihre Waffe vom Boden auf und Kirara flog so schnell wie möglich aus der unmittelbaren Reichweite von Naraku.

Sesshomaru griff ebenfalls in den Kampf ein. Doch jede Verletzung, die er Naraku zufügte, schloss sich sogleich wieder. Die Tentakel schossen auf den Hundelord zu. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz entging er ihnen. Noch bevor seine Füße wieder den Boden berührten, schlug er zu. Die gleißenden blauen Wirbel huschten auf Naraku zu. Trennten ein Teil aus dessen Körper, doch kaum abgetrennt, änderte es die Richtung und kehrte zu dem Körper des Dämons zurück und vereinigte sich mit ihm.

Voller Sorge betrachtete Miroku die Samiyosho, wie sie näher kamen. Plötzlich griffen einige Sango und Kirara an. Sango bemerkte die Gefahr, wandte Kirara von Naraku ab und ließ den Hiraikotsu in die Wolke der giftigen Insekten hineinwirbeln. Ohne Gnade räumte der Bumerang zwischen ihnen auf, doch Miroku sah, das noch mehr aus dem Hintergrund der Halle her auf sie zukamen. Die Sorge um die Frau, die er liebte, bewog ihn zu handeln. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung entfernte er die Bannkette und entfesselte die alles verschlingende Macht des Kazaana.

"SANGO, WEG DA!", schrie er.

"Miroku, tu das nicht.. Du wirst dich vergiften!", schrie Shippou hinter ihm panikerfüllt auf.

Die Dämonenkatze warf sich in der Luft herum und entkam dem tödlichen Sog. Die Insekten jedoch nicht. Der wirbelnde Luftstrom zog sie unwiderstehlich in das schwarze Loch in Miroku's Hand. Der Mönch zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen, als er die Auswirkungen spürte. Das Gift breitete sich unaufhaltsam von seiner Hand ausgehend in seinem gesamten Körper aus.

"HÖR AUF!", der angstvolle Ruf von Sango erreichte ihn nicht. Doch diesmal wollte Miroku alle erwischen, diesmal würde er bis an seine Grenzen gehen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass ihn seine Angst um sein eigenes Leben davon abhielt seinen Freunden zu helfen.

Er fühlte das Zittern, das seine Beine erfasste. Rote Wirbel tanzten vor seinen Augen. Mühevoll behielt Miroku die Augenlider offen und sah, wie die letzte der dämonischen Insekten in dem Kazaana verschwand. Mit einer unmenschlichen Anstrengung hob er die Linke, wand die Gebetskette um seine verfluchte Hand und bannte damit das Kazaana.

"Du verdammter Idiot!", Inu Yasha sprang an Miroku's Seite und fing ihn in letzter Sekunde auf, bevor der Mönch zusammenbrach. Schweiß stand in schweren Tropfen auf Miroku's bleichem Gesicht. Behutsam ließ der Hanyou seinen Freund auf den Tempelboden gleiten. Der junge Mönch richtete sich ungeachtet der Schmerzen, die in seinem Körper tobten leicht auf. Fest umklammerten seine Hände den Priesterstab. Weiß traten die Knochen unter seiner Haut hervor aufgrund der Anstrengung.

"Geh, Inu Yasha, vernichte diesen Mistkerl und befrei Kagome", keuchte Miroku leise.

Bei dem Namen der Miko zuckte Inu Yasha zusammen, rasch hob er den Kopf und seine goldenen Augen suchten die junge Frau. Sie stand noch immer an Naraku's Seite und hob nun erneut den Bogen. Ein Pfeil lag auf der Sehne. Weit wurde der Bogen gespannt und dann die Sehne losgelassen.

Der Pfeil schoss in Richtung Sesshomaru. Nur die dämonisch schnellen Reflexe des Youkai verhinderten, dass er getroffen wurde. In buchstäblich letzter Sekunde fing er den Pfeil mit einem Schlag von Tokijin ab.

Inu Yasha blinzelte geschockt. Er hatte genau gesehen, wie Kagome diesmal auf seinen Halbbruder geschossen hatte.

"Bring dieses Weib endlich unter Kontrolle", schrie Sesshomaru erbost auf.

"Ihr Name ist Kagome!", schrie Inu Yasha wütend zurück. Er warf noch einen raschen Blick auf Miroku. Der junge Mönch lag mit schwerem Atem auf dem Boden, doch vielleicht würde er es schaffen. Schon oft hatte er dieses Gift überstanden. Inu Yasha konnte nur noch hoffen. Wenn es etwas gab, mit dem er seinem Freund helfen konnte, dann war das die Vernichtung Naraku's und damit die Aughebung des Fluchs des Kaazanas.

Dann sprang er vorwärts.

Geschickt wich der Hanyou den Tentakeln aus, die Naraku nun immer wieder in seine Richtung schoss. Er duckte sich oder schlug mit Tessaiga zu. Leider waren die Verletzungen, die er dem Gegner zufügte nicht von langer Dauer. Die abgetrennten Teile vereinigten sich in kürzester Zeit wieder mit dem Körper.

Fast hatte er Kagome erreicht, als er sah, dass sie wieder einen Pfeil auf die Sehne legte und in seine Richtung zielte. Mit einem wahren Panthersprung warf Inu Yasha sich auf sie zu. Die Spitze Tessaiga traf ihren Bogen und zerriss ihn.

Kagome schrie hell auf, als die hölzerne Waffe in ihren Händen förmlich explodierte. Dann war Inu Yasha heran. Blitzschnell steckte er Tessaiga weg, packte sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie heftig.

"Wach auf, Kagome!", schrie er, doch ihre Augen blieben leer.

Sie hob die Hände und stieß ihn gegen die Brust. Unwillkürlich lockerte er seinen Griff und sie taumelte einige Schritte zurück. Zwischen ihren Händen begann sich eine Kugel aus reiner Energie zu bilden. Inu Yasha durchzuckte der Schrecken. Er wusste, wenn ihn diese Kugel traf, dann war er ernsthaft in Schwierigkeiten. Kagome's Miko-Kräfte waren so stark, das sie sogar einem Youkai von dem Format Sesshomaru gefährlich werden konnten. Von ihm als Hanyou ganz zu schwiegen.

"NICHT... KAGOME!", versuchte er sie noch mal zu erreichte, doch es war vergebens. Er ließ sich in dem Moment zu Boden fallen, als die Kugel Kagome's Hände verließ und auf ihn zuschoss. Gerade noch rechtzeitig.

Die Kugel verfehlte ihn und schlug mit lautem Getöse in einer der Säulen des Tempels ein.

Inu Yasha hechtete vorwärts. Er traf Kagome mit beiden Händen an der Hüfte und warf sie zu Boden. Er packte ihre beiden Hände und sprang auf. Mit einem Ruck zog er sie ebenfalls hoch und warf sie sich kurzerhand über die Schulter.

"Pass auf, Inukoro!", warnend erreichte ihn plötzlich die Stimme von Koga.

Rasch warf Inu Yasha einen Blick über seine Schulter und sah, wie einige Tentakeln von Naraku zielstrebig auf ihn zuschossen. Mit Kagome auf dem Arm konnte er nicht so schnell reagieren. Naraku würde sie mit Sicherheit treffen. Gedanklich bereitete er sich schon auf den Aufprall vor.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Inu Yasha den Schatten heran schießen. Scharfe Krallen zerrissen den Tentakel, der ihn fast erreichte hatte. Koga stand wie eine Mauer, zwischen dem Hanyou und Naraku. Rasch warf der Wolf Inu Yasha einen Blick zu. Die beiden Rivalen um Kagome sahen sich einen kurzen Moment stumm an.

"Verschwinde, bring sie in Sicherheit!", knurrte Koga, bevor er sich wieder Naraku zuwandte.

Mit einem gewaltigen Sprung brachte Inu Yasha sich aus der Reichweite. Erst als er genügend Abstand zwischen sich und die Kämpfenden gebracht hatte, ließ er Kagome wieder auf den Boden gleiten. Sofort begann sich das junge Mädchen gegen ihn zur Wehr zu setzen. Koga bekam inzwischen die volle Wut von Naraku zu spüren. Mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung kämpfte er gegen die Überzahl der Tentakel, die sich immer wieder neu bildeten. Selbst die Angriffe von Sesshomaru konnten das nur geringfügig eindämmen.

Es genügte eine kleine Unachtsamkeit und das Verhängnis nahm seinen Lauf.

Einer der Tentakel durchbrach die Deckung des Wolfs und wickelte sich mit Macht um seinen rechten Arm. Er bekam keine Möglichkeit mehr, seine Waffe einzusetzen. Ein zweiter schlang sich um eines seiner Beine. Koga wurde in die Höhe gehoben und mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung der Tentakel wurde er durch die Luft geschleudert. Der Schwerkraft hatte er nichts entgegenzusetzen.

Mit ungeheurer Wucht wurde er an die steinerne Säule auf der linken Seite geschleudert. Mit einem Stöhnen rutschte er an der Säule in die Tiefe. Die massiven Steinblöcke, aus denen die Säule bestand, erzitterten durch den Aufprall und lösten sich aus dem Verband. Die Säule brach in sich zusammen. Die schweren Deckenbalken, die auf ihr geruht hatten, zerbarsten und fielen ebenfalls in einer Wolke aus Staub und Stein zu Boden.

Koga kam nicht mehr rechtzeitig weg.

Seine Gestalt verschwand zwischen den herab stürzenden Trümmern.

Entsetzen bannte die Kämpfer auf der Stelle.

Selbst Naraku hielt inne. "Ein Narr weniger!", kam es höhnisch von ihm.

Mit einem Knurren wandte sich Sesshomaru ihm wieder zu. "Du bist der Narr, Naraku, wenn du denkst, du überlebst das hier."

"Das werden wir sehen, du Hund."

Das Getöse ließ Miroku sich herumwälzen und nach hinten blicken. Seine dunklen Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als er die Trümmer sah. Nirgends konnte er den Wolfsyoukai entdecken. Sein Blick suchte Sango. Die Dämonenjägerin schwebte mit Kirara schräg über Naraku. Ihr Gesicht schimmerte bleich in dem Halbdunkeln der Halle.

~_Buddha beschütze sie!~,_ durchfuhr es ihn. Zur Hilflosigkeit verdammt, richtete sich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Naraku, der den Kampf mit Sesshomaru wieder aufgenommen hatte.

Voller Schrecken hatte Inu Yasha beobachten müssen, was dem Wolf passierte. Koga hatte sein Leben dafür gegeben, das er Kagome außer Reichweite von Naraku hatte bringen können. Er hoffte aus tiefster Seele, dass dieses Opfer nicht umsonst gewesen war.

"Kagome!", rief Inu Yasha und die Verzweiflung war deutlich aus seiner Stimme zu hören, als er versuchte die tobende junge Frau zu beruhigen.

Mit unerwartet großer Kraft setzte sich Kagome seinem Griff entgegen. Er spürte, wie sie ihre Kräfte sammelte. "Nein! Hör auf damit!", rief er und schüttelte sie heftig an den Schultern.

Wenn sie ihre Miko-Kräfte einsetzte, wenn sie ihn direkt berührte, konnte sie ihn damit töten.

Kagome wurde durch seine Aktion verwirrt. Heftig riss er sie in seine Arme und drückte ihren Körper fest an sich. Fast meinte er ihren Herzschlag an seiner Brust zu spüren.

"Tu es nicht Kagome... Komm zu mir zurück... besinne dich."

Er fühlte, wie sich ihr Körper zuerst versteifte, dann in sich zusammensackte, als ob jedes Leben sie verlassen hätte. Er löste seine Umarmung ein wenig und betrachtete voller Sorge ihr bleiches Gesicht. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen. Ihre langen Haare hingen ihr wirr in das Gesicht. Behutsam strich er mit seinem Finger die Strähnen zurück. Angst hielt sein Herz wie eine eiserne Klammer umschlossen, als er keine Reaktion von ihr bemerkte.

Kikyou hatte sich bisher in dem Kampf zurückgehalten. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Kräfte mehr und mehr schwanden, schon bald würde es ihr unmöglich sein sich weiter zu bewegen.

Mit ungerührtem Blick hatte die Miko beobachtet, wie Inu Yasha Kagome von Naraku wegholte und wie er verzweifelt versuchte, sie wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen.

Kikyou's Körper, geschaffen aus ihrer Graberde und ihren Knochen, vermochte keine Gefühle zu empfinden. In ihrem Leben gab es keinen Hass mehr, keine Verzweiflung, keine Traurigkeit... keine Liebe.

Doch sie besaß die Erinnerungen an eine Zeit, in der das anders gewesen war. Sie erinnerte sich an die Gefühle, die sie damals vor fünfzig Jahren, Inu Yasha gegenüber empfunden hatte. Und die Erinnerung an diese Zeit ließ sie handeln.

Sie ging zu den beiden hinüber und ließ sich an der Seite des Hanyou auf den Boden nieder. Er wandte den Blick, als er sie bemerkte. "Kikyou....."

Sie legte wortlos ihre Hand auf Kagome's Stirn und schloss die Augen.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 14**

Ich weiß, ich bin wieder gemein. (Mich in die Ecke stell und schäm). Genau hier endet mal wieder ein Kapitel. Das nächste Mal heißt es „ **Gefangen im Ich**".

Es findet noch ein Kampf stand. Dieser Kampf hat nur einen Gegner, den schlimmsten von allen. Das eigene Ich.

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	15. Chapter 15

Hallo ihr Lieben,

Wir stecken mitten im Kampf. Verzweifelt kämpfen die Freunde gegen ihren Erzfeind. Was für ein Schreck war es, dass Kagome zusammen mit Naraku gegen sie kämpft. Inu Yasha gelingt es, sie von Naraku zu trennen, doch damit ist das Problem nicht gelöst. Von Kikyou kommt unerwartete Hilfe.

Vielleicht vorher noch eine kleine Erklärung.

Yin = Schatten

Yang = Licht

* * *

**Gefangen im Ich**

Es herrschte Dunkelheit. Eine absolute Dunkelheit, nicht einmal ein winziger Lichtstrahl durchbrach sie. Unwillkürlich überfiel einen das Gefühl, man hätte keinen Körper.

"Wo bin ich?", durchzuckte es Kagome panisch. Ihr Herz klopfte so stark, als ob es zerspringen wollte. Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern. Wo war sie? Wie war sie hierher gekommen?

Nur langsam kam die Erinnerung wieder zurück. Wie Glassplitter bohrten sie sich in ihren Kopf. Kagome hob die Hände und presste sie sich gegen die schmerzenden Schläfen. Das Letzte, an das sie sich erinnern konnte, war dieses grausame Gefühl in Stücke gerissen zu werden. Und dann diese roten Augen eines unheimlichen Wesens. So nah, dass sie seinen heißen Atem über ihr Gesicht streifen fühlte.

Sie ließ die Hände sinken und sah sich um, doch konnten ihre Augen die unheimliche Schwärze nicht durchdringen.

"Mein Gott, was ist nur passiert?" Sie versuchte vorsichtig aufzustehen und zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung klappte es schon beim ersten Versuch. Hilflos stand sie da und traute sich nicht einen einzigen Schritt zu tun.

Wer wusste schon, was sie hier erwartete? Wie lange war sie schon hier? Sie konnte nicht für alle Ewigkeit hier stehen bleiben. Zögernd machte sie den ersten Schritt.

Kagome hatte das Gefühl zu schweben. Sie wusste, dass sie vorwärts ging, doch konnte sie immer noch nichts erkennen. Das Gleichgewicht zu halten fiel ihr schwer, doch irgendwie gelang es ihr aufrecht weiterzugehen. Weit streckte sie die Hände vor. Doch sie stieß an kein Hindernis.

Ging sie im Kreis, oder im Zickzack, oder doch vielleicht geradeaus? In der absoluten Schwärze war kein Bezugspunkt zu finden. Sie hatte keinerlei Zeitgefühl mehr, sie konnte erst Minuten oder auch schon Stunden gegangen sein, als sie auf einmal einen Lichtschein wahrnahm. Es geschah so plötzlich, dass sie wie gebannt stehen blieb. Mit brennenden Augen sah sie nach vorn. Vor Erleichterung liefen ihr unbemerkt Tränen über die Wangen.

Licht, Hoffnung.

Sie nahm ihren Weg wieder auf. Allmählich wurde es heller, je weiter sie ging. Es war jedoch kein helles Licht. Nein, es war ein trübes Licht, wie von Nebelschwaden verzerrt. Es kam von einer Quelle, die scheinbar in der Luft zu schweben schien.

Je näher sie kam, desto deutlicher konnte sie die Quelle des Lichtscheins erkennen.

Es war eine kleine Kugel. Ein Juwel!

Dieser Begriff, hinterließ ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in Kagome. Verwirrt strich sie sich über die Stirn. Juwel....... das sagte ihr etwas. Das war wichtig. Plötzlich überfielen sie die Bilder, wie ein Schlag und sie krümmte sich vor der Flut der Erinnerungen.

_Ein Pfeil... abgeschossen. Ein Körper, der an einem Baum hing mit diesem Pfeil in der Brust. Eine junge Frau mit einem riesigen Bumerang als Waffe. Das Gesicht eines Mönchs, der besorgt am Feuer saß. Das kupferrote Haar eines kleinen Kitsune, der ihr fröhlich entgegen sprang. Eine kleine zweischwänzige Katze._

_Langes silberfarbenes Haar, das sich leicht im Abendwind bewegte, und... goldene Augen, die sie mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck ansahen._

Ihre Knie zitterten, gaben unter ihr nach und sie sank zu Boden. Das Zittern hatte sie am gesamten Körper erfasst. Sie konnte alles plötzlich klar sehen, alles war wieder da. Sie war in Naraku's Gewalt geraten. Sie war allein. Sie war unter dem Bann des verunreinigten Juwels der vier Seelen.

Was hatte Naraku noch gesagt?

Solange Zweifel in ihrem Herzen wohnten, solange war sie unter dem Bann des Juwels gefangen. Und er war sich so sicher, dass sie niemals aus diesem Bann erwachen würde. Er würde sie Dinge tun lassen, unaussprechliche Dinge, vor denen sie sich jetzt schon fürchtete.

Was würde sie tun? Etwa ihre Freunde verletzen... wenn nicht sogar... töten?

"Inu Yasha!", schrie sie, doch ihre Stimme verhallte irgendwo ungehört in der Dunkelheit. Heiße Tränen brannten auf ihren Wangen. Sie war verloren.

Mit einem Mal überkam sie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Das Gefühl nicht mehr allein zu sein. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Handrücken ab. Ihr Blick versuchte die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen. Das leise Geräusch von Schritten näherte sich ihr. Eine unheimliche Spannung erfasste Kagome. Alles war besser, als allein hier mit ihren Ängsten zu sein.

Selbst Naraku wäre ihr in diesem Moment willkommen gewesen.

Eine Gestalt schälte sich aus der Finsternis. Immer deutlicher wurden ihre Konturen.

Scharf sog Kagome die Luft ein. Sie hatte die Person erkannt, die sich ihr näherte. Mit allen hätte sie gerechnet, doch mit ihr niemals.

"Kikyou!", flüsterte sie den Namen der untoten Miko.

Kikyou kam näher und blieb schließlich unmittelbar vor der knienden Kagome stehen. Ihre dunklen Augen musterten das Mädchen. "Hallo, Kagome!", sagte sie leise.

"Wie kommst du hierher, Kikyou?", fragte Kagome misstrauisch. War Kikyou wirklich hier, oder war sie eine Illusion, geschickt vom Juwel?

"Ich bin in deinen Gedanken."

"Meinen Gedanken?", ungläubig starrte Kagome ihr Gegenüber an.

Kikyou nickte, ihre Hand beschrieb eine ausholende Bewegung. "Das hier ist deine Gedankenwelt. Sie ist beeinflusst durch das verunreinigte Juwel. Dein Körper wird in der Zwischenzeit von Naraku beherrscht, der auch mittlerweile wieder das Juwel trägt. Dadurch seid ihr miteinander verbunden. Du befolgst seine Befehle, während deine Seele hier drinnen eingeschlossen ist. Zwei Körper vereint durch das Juwel."

Kagome sah sich fassungslos um. Das war ihre eigene Gedankenwelt? Naraku hatte sie hier eingeschlossen? Und nun beherrschte er ihren Körper?

Er benutzte sie um ihren Freunden weh zu tun... er benutze sie um Inu Yasha zu verletzten.

Wie konnte sie wieder von hier fliehen und die Kontrolle über sich wiedergewinnen? Ein entschlossener Zug glitt mit einem Mal über ihr Gesicht. Sie würde sich nicht kampflos in dieses Schicksal ergeben. Sie würde diesen Mistkerl von Naraku nicht gewinnen lassen.

Sie stemmte sich wieder auf ihre Beine und sah Kikyou fest in die Augen. "Wie komme ich hier heraus?", fragte Kagome entschlossen. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

Kikyou hatte genau verfolgt, was für eine Veränderung mit dem jungen Mädchen innerhalb der letzten Minuten vor sich gegangen war. Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Kagome war stark. Ihre innere Stärke und Entschlossenheit waren für ihre geringen Jahre beachtlich. Sollte sie das hier überleben, würden ihre Kräfte immer weiter steigen.

"Es liegt allein in deiner Hand, Kagome. Solange du Zweifel in deinem Herzen trägst, solange wirst du nicht wieder erwachen", antwortete sie ruhig.

Verwirrt runzelte Kagome die Stirn. Was meinte Kikyou nur damit? Die Lösung schien fast zu einfach zu sein. Es gab nur eine Sache über die sie sich im Zweifel war.

Inu Yasha's Gefühle für sie.

Sie zweifelte an ihm und auch an sich selbst. Das war vielleicht das eigentliche Problem.

Sie warf Kikyou einen raschen Blick zu. Die Eifersucht auf die ehemalige Hüterin des Shikon no Tama kam in ihr hoch. Inu Yasha und Kikyou verband eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit. Nicht nur das. Es verband sie gemeinsame Gefühle. Dieses Band war so stark. Unzerstörbar, sogar über den Tod hinaus.

Kagome schloss die Augen. Wie konnte sie keine Zweifel an Inu Yasha Gefühlen haben? Immer wenn Kikyou auftauchte, war er wie verwandelt. Die beiden verband immer noch so viel, von dem Kagome nichts wusste. Was für ewig ein Geheimnis zwischen ihnen beiden bleiben würde.

Inwieweit es noch Liebe war... das konnte nur Inu Yasha sagen.

"Sie wird es nie schaffen ihre Zweifel zu überwinden!", ertönte plötzlich eine höhnische Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.

Kagome zuckte zusammen. Verwirrt sah sie sich um. War etwa noch jemand hier? Sie fühlte wie eine unerfindliche Übelkeit sie erfasste und ihr den Magen umdrehte.

Kikyou hingegen schien überhaupt nicht überrascht zu sein. Sie wandte nur leicht den Kopf zur Seite. "Ich hatte schon damit gerechnet, dich auftauchen zu sehen."

Aus der Dunkelheit schälte sich eine dritte Gestalt. Das Licht, dass das Juwel ausstrahlte, begann zu flackern. Die dunklen Schlieren gerieten in Bewegung und die Schatten vertieften sich. Die Trübung schien sich zu verstärken.

Kagome hielt den Atem an. Es war, als ob sie in einen Spiegel sah. Die Gestalt vor ihr glich ihr wie ein Zwilling.

~_Nein!_ ~, korrigierte sie sich selbst. Es gab Unterschiede. Noch nie war ihr ein so böser, hinterhältiger Ausdruck in einem menschlichen Gesicht begegnet. Selbst Naraku wirkte noch dagegen wie ein Engel.

Sie sah rasch zu Kikyou hinüber, doch die untote Miko blieb völlig ruhig.

"Wer... wer ist das?", wagte Kagome zu fragen.

"Die schwarze Seele des Shikon no tama's. Der dämonische Teil aus dem das Juwel erschaffen wurde. Sie ist das Yin...", Kikyou drehte den Kopf und fixierte Kagome so intensiv, dass die jungen Frau ein eisiger Schauder überlief. "... und du das Yang."

"Yin und Yang", flüsterte Kagome unsicher. Schatten und Licht, Gut und Böse. Was sollte das nun wieder bedeuten?

"Naraku hat sich deine Gefühle zu Nutzen gemacht. Du bist mit dir selbst im Unreinen. Nur dadurch ist es ihm gelungen dich durch das verunreinigte Juwel zu kontrollieren. Sei ehrlich zu dir selbst und findet deine Schwäche. Lerne sie zu akzeptieren. Dann wird es dir gelingen dich aus diesem Bann zu befreien", erklärte Kikyou.

Kagome runzelte verwundert die Augenbraue. "Was für eine Schwäche meinst du?"

Doch während sie noch diese Worte aussprach, war ihr nur zu bewusst, dass es nur eine Schwäche in ihr gab. Ihre Gefühle zu Inu Yasha.

"Schweig!", fuhr die raue Stimme von Kagome's Yin dazwischen. "Es ist gut so, wie es gerade ist. Sie ist endlich von diesem unseligen Zwang befreit. Sie braucht auf niemanden mehr Rücksicht nehmen."

"Ist die Liebe ein unseliger Zwang?", fragte Kikyou und zog die Augenbrauen skeptisch in die Höhe. Sie wandte sich wieder an Kagome. "Es geht einzig und allein um deine Gefühle zu Inu Yasha. Die Liebe, Kagome, ist das mächtigste Gefühl. Es durchdringt alles. Entscheide für dich, ob du mit der Wahrheit leben kannst, wenn du sie erfährst. Die Wahrheit über Inu Yasha's Gefühle, von der du nicht weißt, wie sie aussieht. Ob deine Liebe erwidert wird oder nicht.

Bist du bereit trotz dieser Ungewissheit zu Inu Yasha zu halten, egal, was kommt und ihm bei seinem tödlichen Kampf zur Seite zu stehen? Oder gibst du jetzt auf und badest dich in Selbstmitleid?"

"Was ist mit dir?", die Frage entwich Kagome, bevor sie es verhindern konnte.

Ein freudloses Lächeln glitt über die Gesichtszüge der toten Miko. "Einst war ich genauso wie du. Auch ich liebte, ohne es mir einzugestehen, ohne es so zu akzeptieren, wie es war. In mir war Misstrauen, ich sah nicht die Wahrheit. Lange Zeit glaubte ich an den Verrat, den Inu Yasha in meinen Augen begangen hatte. Ich sah nicht, dass wir Teil eines perfiden Plans waren, den sich ein dunkles Herz ausgedacht hatte.

Einst war ich wie du. Einst empfand ich Liebe, Traurigkeit und sogar auch Hass. Doch in diesem künstlichen Körper haben Gefühle keinen Platz mehr. Deshalb sehe ich nun klarer, als jemals zuvor in meinem Leben.

Eines musst du noch unbedingt wissen, bevor ich gehe. Als die Hexe Urase mich wieder belebt hat und dir dabei die Seele stahl, selbst da wurde ich nicht mehr die Alte. Du hast dir den größten Teil deiner Seele damals zurückgeholt, doch ein winziges Stück ist in mir verblieben. Dieses eine Stück fehlt dir Kagome.

Durch dieses Stück erst wirst du zu einer vollständigen Miko und damit zur der wahren Hüterin des Shikon no tama."

Kagome legte die Hand auf ihre Brust. Fragend sah sie Kikyou an. "Ein Stück Seele fehlt mir?"

Kikyou nickte zur Bestätigung. "Ja. Nur so war es mir überhaupt möglich hierher zu kommen. Deshalb, weiß ich auch, was du für Inu Yasha empfindest. Wir sind in gewisser Beziehung eins, Kagome. Und wenn ich sterbe, dann wird dieses Stück Seele zu dir zurückkehren."

Eindringlich bohrte sich der Blick der untoten Priesterin in Kagome's. "Werde dir über deine Gefühle im Klaren und dann handele. Die Zeit wird knapp. Naraku ist im Begriff sich zu verwandeln. Schon jetzt besitzt er mehr Macht, als jemals zuvor. Es liegt nun bei dir. Allein bei dir..."

"Kikyou, warte...!", schrie Kagome auf und streckte die Hand aus. Doch die Gestalt der Miko wurde immer durchscheinender. Ihre Stimme, war nur noch als Hauch zu hören "Alles liegt nun in deine Hand, Kagome. Du bist stärker, als du denkst."

Kagome war wieder allein. Nein, nicht ganz allein. Noch immer stand dort nahe dem verunreinigten Juwel die Gestalt der dämonischen Seele. Wie sollte sie diese nur besiegen?

Für endlos scheinende Minuten starrte Kagome auf die nun leere Stelle, wo eben noch Kikyou gestanden hatte.

~_Was hat sie gesagt? Du musst für dich entscheiden, ob du deine Gefühle akzeptieren kannst, ohne zu wissen ob sie je erwidert werden, trotz allen Widerständen_.~ Kagome überlegte.

Liebte sie Inu Yasha.? Ja!

Aber konnte sie ihm auch verzeihen, das er immer wieder zu Kikyou ging, das er sie immer noch an erste Stelle stellte, sobald er sie traf?

Ärgerlich verzog Kagome die Mundwinkel und das dunkle Yin begann siegessicher zu lächeln.

* * *

"Kikyou!?"

Die Miko hörte ihren Namen voller Sorge von einer bekannten Stimme gerufen. Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie direkt in die goldenen Pupillen von Inu Yasha. Sie schwankte leicht und konnte sich gerade noch im letzten Moment mit der Hand auf dem Boden abstützen. Die Vereinigung mit Kagome hatte sie fast ihrer letzten Kraftreserven beraubt. Ihre Zeit lief unerbittlich ab.

"Alles in Ordnung!", beruhigte sie den Hanyou. Doch konnte sie seine Zweifel deutlich in seinen Augen sehen.

"Und was ist mit Kagome? Wird sie erwachen?", fragte Inu Yasha. Man konnte die Sorge in seiner Stimme hören.

Kikyou warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf die junge Frau, die immer noch dem Hanyou im Arm gehalten wurde. Sie hatte getan, was ihr möglich war. "Es liegt bei ihr. Kagome muss sich entscheiden", antwortete sie dann ausweichend.

Inu Yasha sah schweigend auf das Kagome's bleiches Gesicht. So wie es aussah, konnte er rein gar nichts tun um ihr zu helfen. Diesen Kampf musste sie ganz alleine bestehen. Diese Tatsache schmerzte ihn bis in das Innerste seiner Seele. Er hatte ihr doch versprochen sie zu beschützen.

Wieder einmal hatte er versagt,.... wie vor fünfzig Jahren.

Wieder mal stand er vor den Trümmern, seiner..... Liebe.

Ein gequälter Laut entrang sich seiner zugeschnürten Kehle. Er würde es nicht überleben, sollte Kagome sterben. Er hob den Blick und sah zu den anderen hinüber, die in einen tödlichen Kampf mit ihrem gemeinsamen Erzfeind verstrickt waren.

Es konnten nur wenige Minuten vergangen sein, seit er hier mit Kagome kniete.

Der Körper von Naraku verwandelte sich immer wieder und erschuf neue Formen, die mit unheimlicher Sicherheit die Angriffe von Sango und Sesshomaru abwehrten.

Miroku konnte nichts tun, er lag mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung konnte Inu Yasha den Schweiß sehen, der auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mönchs lag.

Die Staubwolken, die der Zusammenbruch der Säule erzeugt hatte, lagen immer noch in der Luft. Dort, unter Holz und Stein, lag der Koga, der Wolfsyoukai, begraben. Er hatte sein Leben eingesetzt, um Kagome und ihn, Inu Yasha, zu retten. Und sollte das alles umsonst gewesen sein? Sollten alle Kämpfe, alle Opfer von ihnen umsonst gewesen sein?

Eine Wut, so heiß wie Lava entfachte sich in dem Hanyou. Er fühlte das Blut in seinen Adern rauschen.

"Shippou!", rief Inu Yasha den kleinen Kitsune zu sich, der sich hinter einem heruntergefallenen Holzbalken versteckt hatte.

Mit einem raschen Blick zu den Kämpfenden, eilte der Kleine in geduckter Haltung heran. Seine Augen waren ängstlich auf den Hanyou gerichtet, derKagome immer noch in den Armen hielt. "Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Shippou leise und berührte sachte die schlaffe Hand des Mädchen, die am Boden lag.

"Du musst auf sie Acht geben. Ihr darf nichts passieren. Verstehst du mich, Shippou!", befahl Inu Yasha, während er Kagome sanft auf den Boden gleiten ließ. Ein Ruck ging durch die kleine Gestalt des Fuchsdämons. Entschlossen ballte er seine Fäuste "Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, Inu Yasha!"

Der Hanyou strich noch mal mit einer zärtlichen Geste über Kagome's Wangen, dann erhob er sich, zog Tessaiga aus der Scheide. Mit einem Fauchen verbreiterte sich die rostige Klinge zu dem Furchterregenden, dämonischen Schwert.

"Naraku, du Bastard!", knirschte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Dann stürmte er vorwärts....

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 15**

Schafft Kagome es den Kampf gegen sich selbst zu gewinnen? Akzeptiert sie die Gefühle, die sie beherrschen, so vollständig, dass sie den Bann lösen kann? Was beginnt muss auch mal enden und so heißt es nächste Mal. „** Es endet**" und das bezieht sich nicht nur aus Kagome's Kampf.

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	16. Chapter 16

Der Kampf gegen Naraku nähert sich dem Höhepunkt und damit naht auch das Ende.

Wie es wohl ausgehen wird?

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

* * *

**Es endet**

Kagome starrte auf das verunreinigte Juwel, was vor ihr schwebte. Ihre Gedanken schwirrten wie eingesperrte Vögel hin und her. Was sie von Kikyou gehört hatte, hatte ein wahres Chaos in ihr ausgelöst.

Schon lange wusste sie, dass sie sich in diesen verrückten, starrsinnigen Hanyou verliebt hatte. Und immer wieder hatte sie die schreckliche Eifersucht gespürt, wenn er sich mit seiner ehemaligen Geliebten Kikyou getroffen hatte. Immer wieder versetzten diese Treffen ihrer Liebe tiefe, schmerzhafte Wunden.

In diesen Momenten wollte sie dann diese Liebe nicht mehr, die ihr so wehtat.

Manchmal hatte sie überlegt es ihm einfach zu sagen und ihn vor die Wahl zu stellen. Kikyou oder sie. Doch sie hatte es nicht getan. Sie wollte ihn nicht unter Druck setzen mit ihren Gefühlen.

"Wehre dich nicht dagegen", erklang die tiefe Stimme des Yin."So wie es jetzt ist es doch angenehm. Du brauchst auf niemanden Rücksicht nehmen. Du lebst ohne diese Last. Du bist frei. Was sehnst du dich nach dieser Qual, die du doch jetzt endlich los bist?"

"Ach, sei endlich still", fauchte Kagome ärgerlich."Du verfolgst nur deine eigenen Ziele. Dir ist es egal, ob die Menschen glücklich sind. Im Gegenteil du weidest dich an ihren Qualen. Du bist ein Dämon."

Auf einmal überkam Kagome eine unendliche Ruhe. Sie lächelte. "Ja, ich liebe diesen Hanyou und es ist mir egal, was alle dazu sagen. Für mich ist es richtig. Auch wenn diese Liebe nie eine Zukunft haben wird. Ich will, dass er glücklich ist, dass er lachen und sein Leben genießen kann. Dafür würde ich alles tun. Wirklich alles... ich würde sogar mein eigenes Leben für seines geben, wenn es ihn retten würde."

Ein Ruck ging durch Kagome's Körper und sie straffte ihre Schultern. Naraku sollte nicht siegen. Das würde sie verhindern.

"Ich will zurück zu euch. Shippou, Kirara, Sango, Miroku... Inu Yasha!"

Entschlossen trat Kagome vor das Juwel. Ihre Hände griffen danach. Fest umfasste sie es und schloss die Augen.

"Was tust du da?", schrie das dunkle Yin entsetzt auf."Nicht... du wirst es zerstören!"

"Nein! Ich werde es läutern. Ich werde es von dir befreien. Endgültig! Du wirst nie wieder Macht darüber bekommen. Deine Herrschaft ist vorbei", erklang Kagome's Stimme entschlossen.

"Selbst wenn es dir gelingt. Das ist deine Gedankenwelt. Du wirst in der wirklichen Welt jämmerlich versagen. Du wirst niemals die Kräfte einer wahren Miko erreichen", es war ein letzter verzweifelter Versuch des dunklen Yin das kommende Unheil zu verhindern.

Doch es war zu spät!

Allmählich merkte Kagome wie sich etwas veränderte. Eine Wärme ausgehend von dem Juwel breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. Wenn sie die Augen geöffnet hätte, dann hätte sie gesehen, dass das Licht, welches von dem Juwel ausging, sich langsam veränderte.

Es wurde heller, die Trübung verschwand vollständig, bis in einem hellen und reinen Glanz erstrahlte. Die Finsternis wurde immer mehr zurückgedrängt.

Die dunkle Seele des Shikon konnte sich in dem immer weiter ausbreitenden Licht nicht mehr rühren. Sie war gefangen. Ihre Umrisse wurden durchscheinend und mit einem Mal war sie verschwunden.

Kagome fühlte sich, als ob sie schweben würde. Sie wurde vorwärts getragen von einer warmen Welle. Selbst hinter den geschlossenen Augen konnte sie helle

Funken tanzen sehen.

Und sie hörte einen ihr nur zu bekannten Ruf....... "KAZE NO KIZU!"

* * *

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

Die Wirbel der Windnarbe flogen auf Naraku zu. Wie Schwerter drangen sie in den Körper des Dämons ein. Doch als sich die Funken verzogen, sah man, das die Wunden schon am verheilen waren. Egal, was für eine Attacke auf ihn traf, Naraku parierte sie, oder seine Verletzungen heilten im Nu ab. Es war ein aussichtsloser Kampf, den die Freunde auf Dauer nur verlieren konnten.

Ein leises Stöhnen ließ Shippou's Aufmerksamkeit auf die noch reglose Kagome vor sich richten. Ihre Augenlider begannen zu flattern.

"Kagome?!" Shippou beugte sich über sie. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als sie plötzlich unvermutet die Augen öffnete. War Kagome wieder normal, oder stand sie immer noch unter Naraku's Einfluss? Dann konnte es sehr schnell gefährlich für ihn werden.

Ihre braunen Augen hatten jedoch nicht mehr diesen schrecklichen leblosen Ausdruck, sondern blickten klar und lebendig. Hoffnung durchzuckte ihn.

"Shippou-chan!" Kagome streckte unwillkürlich die Arme aus, als sie ihn erblickte.

Mit einem Freudenschrei warf sich der Kleine auf sie. Fest schloss sie die Arme um seinen kleinen Körper, der sich zitternd an sie presste. "Bin ich froh, dass du wieder normal bist", schluchzte er. "Ich hatte solche Angst, als du vorhin so merkwürdig warst."

Kagome streichelte ihn beruhigend über den Kopf. "Es ist gut Shippou-chan. Vorhin stand ich unter Naraku Einfluss aber, das ist jetzt vorbei..."

Ihr Blick hob sich und fixierte den kämpfenden Dämon grimmig. "Es wird ihm niemals mehr gelingen mich zu kontrollieren."

* * *

Während des Kampfes bemerkte Naraku auf einmal wie das Juwel, das er trug, einmal kurz aufleuchtete. In einem besorgniserregenden reinem Licht. Es war nur winziger, kurzer Moment, doch löste er sofort Sorge in ihm aus. Konnte die Reaktion des Juwels etwa bedeuten, dass sich Kagome seiner Kontrolle entzog?

Das wäre fatal.

Sie war inzwischen so mächtig geworden, dass sie eine ernstzunehmende Gefahr für ihn darstellte. Vielleicht mehr noch als Kikyou. Bei dieser hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass ihre Seelenfänger sie in der unmittelbaren Umgebung des Klosters nicht mit Seelen versorgen konnten. Noch hatte die untote Miko nicht in den Kampf eingegriffen.

Er hatte sie vorhin kurz gesehen, als sie sich bei Inu Yasha und Kagome aufgehalten hatte. Dann war sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden. Sie würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Schon jetzt war viel zu viel Zeit vergangen, seit die Seelenfänger ihr das letzte Mal Seelen zugeführt hatten.

Sicher stand sie kurz vor ihrem endgültigen Tode.

Naraku hatte keine Zeit mehr sich auf das Juwel zu konzentrieren. Die Angriffe von den beiden Halbbrüdern waren heftig. Sie bildeten die größte Gefahr. Den Mönch hatte er erfolgreich mit den Saimyosho außer Kraft gesetzt und die Dämonenjägerin fand er fast amüsant. Bald war seine Verwandlung komplett, dann würde er sie alle mit einem einzigen Schlag vernichten.

Woher sie kam, konnte nachher keiner mehr sagen. Jedenfalls tauchte Kikyou direkt neben Naraku auf. Blitzschnell schoss ihre Hand vor, ergriff das Juwel und zerriss die Kette mit einem einzigen, kraftvollen Ruck, dann drehte sie sich um und warf es direkt in Kagome's Richtung.

"Hier fang!"

Erst reagiert Naraku nicht vor Verblüffung, dann erklang sein wahrhaft wütendes Knurren. Sein Körper verformte sich und Tentakeln schossen hervor. Sie trafen die untote Miko im Rücken und durchbohrten sie. Kikyou's heller Schrei verklang in einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen.

Alles war so schnell gekommen, dass keiner der Freunde darauf regieren konnte.

Kagome sah das Juwel auf sich zufliegen. Reflexmäßig fing sie es auf. Es war schwarz vor lauter unreiner Energie. Schmerz schoss in ihrer Hand hoch und fast hätte sie es fallen gelassen.

"KIKYOU !" Inu Yasha's verzweifelter Schrei riss Kagome's Blick hoch.

Kikyou brach zusammen. Dunkle Wolken von Miasma drangen durch ihre Wunde. Kagome konnte direkt in ihr Gesicht sehen. Ein Lächeln huschte über Kikyou's Gesicht und verlieh ihm einen friedlichen Ausdruck, dann wurden ihre Augen dunkel und leer. Der Schleier des Todes legte sich über sie.

Endgültig!

"Du verdammter Mistkerl!", Inu Yasha schwang Tessaiga und die Wirbel von dem Kaze no Kizu schossen auf Naraku zu.

"Kikyou!", murmelte Kagome geschockt, und starrte auf das Juwel in ihren Händen. Was hatte sich die Miko nur dabei gedacht, warum hatte sie ihr Leben geopfert? ~_Ich habe doch gar nicht die Kraft dieses verunreinigte Juwel zu läutern. Das schaffe ich nie...~,_ durchzuckte es Kagome voller Schrecken. Ungeweinte Tränen der Verzweiflung und Trauer brannten in ihren Augen

Keiner der Anwesenden bemerkte die kleine, weiße Lichtkugel, die sich aus Kikyou's Körper löste und sanft in die Luft schwebte. Regungslos stand sie für einen Moment über Kikyou's nun totem Körper, als könne sie sich nicht entscheiden, wohin sie gehen sollte. Plötzlich schoss sie mit blitzartiger Geschwindigkeit los.

Wie ein Kugelblitz nahm sie Kurs auf ein bestimmtes Ziel. Kagome!

Diese war so mit dem Juwel beschäftigt, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, was da auf sie zuflog. Shippou, der an ihrer Seite standhaft Stellung bezogen hatte, bemerkte es jedoch.

"Kagome, pass auf!", schrie er laut. So laut, dass es sogar in Inu Yasha's Bewusstsein drang, der immer wieder verzweifelt ein Kaze no Kizu nach dem anderen auf Naraku zuschießen ließ, in dem Bestreben ihn irgendwie zu verletzen. Seine Augen wurden groß.

"Kagome!", kam es nur flüsternd aus seiner Kehle.

Kagome hob überrascht den Kopf und erblickte unmittelbar, vor ihrer Brust die weiße Kugel, dann war es zu spät und sie traf sie voll... und drang in ihren Körper ein. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, als sie getroffen wurde. Kagome hatte Schmerzen erwartet, doch sie blieben aus. Es war nur eine wundervolle Wärme, die sie erfüllte. Es war, als ob ein verlorener Teil ihrer Seele zu ihr zurückgekehrt sei und so war es auch in der Tat. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte sie die leisen Worte heranwehen. "Kagome, es liegt bei. Du bist stärker, als du denkst."

Kagome fühlte ihre Energie steigen. Sie hatte es vorher nicht wahrhaben wollen, aber Kikyou hatte recht gehabt, sie hatte immer noch einen kleinen Teil von Kagome's Seele in sich getragen. Durch ihren Tod war sie wieder zu ihrer richtigen Besitzerin zurückgekehrt. Nun war sie vollständig. Jetzt verfügte sie über die vollständige Kraft einer Miko.

Sie hatte nun die Kraft das Juwel auch hier in der wirklichen Welt zu reinigen und sie würde es tun.

Fest umschlossen Kagome's Finger der rechten Hand das Juwel und pressten es an ihre Brust. Die Linke legte sie schützend darüber. Trotz der Gefahr in der schwebte, schloss sie die Augen und achtete nicht mehr darauf, wie der riesige Körper Naraku sich auf sie zu bewegte.

Der Dämon hatte erkannt, was für eine Gefahr sich da zusammenbraute. Er musste dieses Weib erreichen, bevor sie die Gelegenheit bekam um das Juwel zu läutern und seine Kraft gegen ihn einzusetzen.

Kagome bemerkte nicht, was um sie geschah. Es zählte nur noch das Juwel. Und wie schon in ihrer Gedankenwelt, begann es auf einmal zu glühen, nicht in dem trüben schwarzen Licht, sondern in einem hellen Reinen.

"NEIN! Das ist nicht möglich... hör sofort auf!", schrie Naraku wütend auf. Fast hatte er Kagome erreicht.

Inu Yasha wusste, dass er das Mädchen nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreichen konnte, zu weit war er vom Geschehen entfernt. Gleich würde Naraku bei ihr sein.

"KAGOME!", schrie Inu Yasha gequält auf. ~_Nein, nicht auch noch sie. Ich darf sie nicht verlieren!~_

In diesem Moment breitete sich das helle Licht des Juwels wie eine Kuppel um Kagome aus und schloss sie vollkommen ein.

Naraku's Tentakeln schossen vor und tauchten in das Licht. Ein heller Blitz leuchtete auf, dann erscholl der laute Schmerzenschrei des ehemaligen Hanyou durch die Tempelhalle. Seine Tentakel lösten sich in dem Moment auf, als sie das Licht berührt hatten.

Fassungslos starrte er auf seine Tentakel, von denen nur noch die Hälfte vorhanden war. Erneut machte er einen Versuch Kagome zu erreichen, doch wieder leuchtete das Licht auf an der Stelle, an der Naraku den Bannkreis berührte und seine Tentakel lösten sich auf.

Kagome öffnete langsam die Augen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich völlig verändert.

"Naraku. Es ist vorbei. Du wirst für deine Verbrechen bezahlen." Ihre Stimme klang vollkommen ruhig und von einer großen Kraft durchdrungen.

"Niemals! Ich bin unsterblich", schrie er und wollte zurück aus den unmittelbaren Bereich der jungen Frau.

Doch kam Naraku nicht mehr dazu. War es ihm selbst nicht möglich gewesen in das Licht einzudringen, breitete sich die Kuppel nun blitzartig aus und begann ihn zu umschließen. Bevor er reagieren konnte, war er schon vollständig von dem Licht umgeben und er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen.

Egal was er versuchte, egal, wie sehr er sich anstrengte, er war bewegungslos gefangen in dem Bannkreis, den Kagome mit Hilfe des Juwels der vier Seelen erschaffen hatte.

Naraku's Augen waren angstweit auf die junge Frau gerichtet. Er ahnte, dass seine Pläne endgültig zerschlagen wurden.

Es war zu Ende.

Kagome kam langsam näher. Nur wenige Schritte entfernt, blieb sie vor Naraku stehen und sah ihn fest an. "Werde zu dem, der du einst warst." Mit diesen Worten streckte sie ihre Hände aus, auf denen das Juwel lag. Es begann noch heller zu strahlen. Wie Blitze lösten sich die Strahlen von dem Juwel und trafen den Köper des Dämons.

Naraku schrie. Doch er konnte das Unheil nicht verhindern. Er begann sich aufzulösen. Die Dämonen, aus denen er seinen Körper hatte entstehen lassen, verließen den Verbund und wurden gewaltsam aus dem Bannkreis gedrängt.

Voller Staunen hatten die Freunde die Geschehnisse beobachtet. Hier tobte ein Kampf, bei dem sie keine Rolle mehr spielten.

Als jedoch die Dämonen aus dem Bannkreis entwichen, reagierten sie. Inu Yasha, sowie sein Bruder, ließen Tessaiga und Tokijin sprechen. Die Energiewirbel, die sich von den beiden Klingen lösten, bereiteten den Dämonen ein schnelles Ende und die, denen es gelang aus dem Inferno zu entkommen, wurden von Sango in Empfang genommen.

Auch Miroku stand nicht zurück. Er hatte sich unter großen Mühen mit Hilfe seines Priesterstabes auf die Beine gestemmt. Seine Bannzettel verurteilten die fliehenden Dämonen zur Regungslosigkeit und erleichterten Sango die Arbeit.

Im selben Maße, wie die Dämonen den Körper Naraku verließen, in dem Maße schrumpfte sein riesiger Körper zusammen. Bis schließlich nur noch seine ursprüngliche menschliche Gestalt übrig blieb. Ein alter Mann, der sich alleine nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte. Er schwankte, dann brach er zusammen.

Das helle Licht schrumpfte allmählich zusammen. Zog sich in das Juwel zurück. Kagome schloss ihre Finger um es herum. "Es ist vorbei", sagte sie feierlich. Sie schwankte leicht und ihr war schwindelig. Diese Läuterung hatte ihre Kräfte fast vollständig aufgebraucht.

Wie zwei erbarmungslose Jäger, die ihre Beute stellten, näherten sich Sesshomaru und Inu Yasha den am Boden liegenden Dämon. Drohend richteten sich die Klingen ihrer Schwerter auf Naraku.

"Es ist vorbei, Naraku", sagte Sesshomaru kalt.

Naraku spürte zum ersten Mal wirkliche Angst. So wie es aussah, war dies wirklich sein Ende. Fieberhaft suchte er nach einem Ausweg.

"Du wirst in der Hölle schmoren, für alles was du getan hast", fauchte Inu Yasha. Die letzten Stunden hatten seine Nerven auf das äußerste strapaziert. Er war am Ende seiner Beherrschung angelangt.

Synchron hoben die beiden Halbbrüder die Schwerter an.... und schlugen zu.

Von beiden Klingen lösten sich gewaltige Energiewirbel, die sich vereinigten und zu einem einzigen verschmolzen. Diese riesige Angriffswelle schoss unaufhaltsam auf Naraku zu.

Vergeblich versuchte er noch einen Bannkreis aufzubauen. Doch gegen diesen Angriff konnte er nicht bestehen. Er hatte sämtliche Magie verloren. Seine Aura flackerte und brach zusammen. Hilflos musste er seine Vernichtung auf sich zukommen sehen.

"Ihr werdet mich nie vergessen, dafür habe ich gesorgt. Ihr... AHHHHH!", sein Schrei hallte unheimlich in der Halle.

Die vereinigten Wirbel von Tokijin und Tessaiga rissen den Körper des ehemaligen Diebes Onigumo auseinander und pulverisierten ihn. Es blieb nichts mehr von ihm übrig.

Mirkou stöhnte auf. Ein Ziehen durchfuhr seine rechte Hand. Angstvoll entfernte er die Gebetskette. Voller Faszination beobachtete er, wie das Loch in seiner Hand immer kleiner wurde, bis es schließlich vollständig verschwunden war.

Der Fluch war gebrochen. Der Fluch, der seinen Großvater und seinem Vater das Leben gekostet hatte, war erloschen. Mit jeder Sekunde ging es ihm nun besser. Fast hatte er den Eindruck, dass sich das Gift aus seinem Körper verflüchtigte.

"Es ist vorbei!", murmelte Miroku ergriffen. Seine Beine zitterten und er konnte sich kaum auf den Füßen halten. Er hatte eine Zukunft... eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit der Frau, die er liebte. Seine Augen suchten die Dämonenjägerin.

Kirara landete in Miroku's Nähe. Sango hob den Kopf, ließ sich von dem Rücken der Dämonenkatze gleiten und sah Miroku fragend mit einem hoffnungsvollen Ausdruck in den Augen an. Zögerlich machte sie erst einen, dann noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie sah ihn lächeln. "Miroku...!", kam es fast tonlos über ihre Lippen.

Schließlich ließ sie den Bumerang fallen und rannte auf den Mönch zu. Tränen der Freude und Erleichterung liefen ihr über das Gesicht.

Miroku hob die Arme und fing sie auf. "Sango!", murmelte er zärtlich und strich der jungen Frau beruhigend über den Kopf. Sango hob den Tränen überströmten Blick. "Es ist vorbei... Nach so langer Zeit.. und wir haben überlebt..."

Ihr Blick fiel auf den schmalen Körper, der im hinteren Teil der Halle auf dem Boden lag. "Kohaku...", flüsterte sie. Miroku verstärkte seinen Griff.

Dieser Sieg hatte Opfer gekostet.

Sein Blick glitt zu den Trümmern der zusammengebrochenen Säule. Auch der Verlust des jungen Anführers der Wolfssippe war tragisch.

Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, steckte Sesshomaru sein Schwert zurück in den Gürtel. Einen letzten Blick warf er auf die Überreste von Naraku's Körper. Er fühlte eine tiefe Zufriedenheit in sich. Endlich war dieser jämmerliche Kerl zu den Göttern versammelt. Hoffentlich würde er in der Hölle schmoren.

Eine Bewegung im Halbdunklen ließ ihn den Kopf wenden. Aus den Schatten trat eine kleine, weißgekleidete Gestalt. Misstrauisch zogen sich die Augenbrauen von Sesshomaru zusammen. Er hatte den letzten Abkömmling von Naraku erkannt.

"Kanna", sagte er leise. Von ihr kam keine Reaktion. Mit ihren schwarzen Augen musterte sie nur wortlos den großen Youkai.

"Dein Meister ist tot. Verschwinde von hier und lass dich in meinen Ländereien nie wieder blicken, denn ein zweites Mal schenke ich dir dein Leben nicht", erklang sein Befehl mit kühler Stimme.

Ohne ein Wort, oder eine Geste der Dankbarkeit, drehte sich Kanna um und verschwand.

Inu Yasha stand starr, wie ein Felsen da und sah auf den leblosen Körper von Kikyou. Mit einem Fauchen verkleinerte sich Tessaiga's Klinge und er schob es zurück in die Scheide, dann näherte er sich langsam der Toten. Er kniete neben ihrem leblosen Körper nieder. Leicht beugte er sich vor und streckte eine Hand nach ihrem Gesicht aus. Sanft strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

"Du hast gut gekämpft Kikyou", sagte er leise. Eine tiefe Trauer erfasste ihn. Dieser Tod war endgültig. Hier endete es. "Möge deine Seele endlich den Frieden finden, den du solange gesucht hast!"

Es war als ob diese Worte das letzte Band lösten, das Kikyou noch an diese Welt gebunden hatte. Ein Zittern durchlief den Körper und er löste sich auf. Nur noch ein grau-brauner Haufen bestehend aus Graberde und Knochen lag jetzt an ihrer Stelle.

Kagome stand bewegungslos und hatte Inu Yasha beobachtet. Ihre Hand krampfte sich fest um das Juwel.

Es war vorbei.

Der lange Kampf, der so viele in Leid und Verzweiflung gestürzt hatte. Der so viele Menschen und Youkai das Leben gekostet hatte, war vorbei.

Sie spürte, wie die Gewissheit in ihr Gestalt annahm. Ihre gemeinsame Reise mit Inu Yasha war nun zu Ende. Es gab für sie keinen Grund mehr in dieser Epoche, in der Sengoku Jidai, zu verbleiben.

~_Inu Yasha...~,_ ein trauriges Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht.~_Ich hatte recht. Das Band zwischen dir und Kikyou kann nicht zerstört werden. Du liebst sie immer noch. Selbst über den Tod hinaus. Doch keine Angst. Ich gebe dich frei. Um dich an mich zu binden, liebe ich viel zu sehr_.~

Ein Zupfen an dem Ärmel ihres Haori, ließ sie den Kopf wenden. Shippou stand neben ihr. Die Augen weit aufgerissen. "Ist jetzt wirklich vorbei?", fragte er.

Kagome bückte sich und hob den kleinen Kitsune auf. Mit ihrer rechten Hand strich sie ihm über das kupferrote Haar. "Es ist vorbei Shippou-chan. Naraku kann nie wieder jemandem wehtun"

"Endlich ist dieser Bastrad krepiert", kam aus dem Hintergrund eine heisere Stimme durch Husten unterbrochen. Kagome wirbelte herum. Ihre Augen wurden weit, als sie die Gestalt Koga's erkannte, der sich schwankend näherte. Hastig setzte sie Shippou auf den Boden und lief auf den Wolfsdämon zu. Er sackte zusammen. Kagome erreichte ihn und fuhr ihm besorgt mit der Hand über die Stirn.

"Koga-kun, du lebst. Was bin ich froh!", rief sie erleichtert aus.

Er fing ihre Hand ab und hielt sie fest. "Ich bin ein Dämon, meine Liebste. Ich bin hart im Nehmen. So ein paar Steine und Holz bringen mich nicht gleich um."

"Dem kann abgeholfen werden, Wölfchen. Lass sofort deine Finger von Kagome", eine wütende Stimme klang ganz in der Nähe auf. Inu Yasha kam mit großen Schritten näher. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand knackten bedrohlich.

Kagome wandte noch nicht mal den Kopf."Inu Yasha... OSUWARI!"

WUMM!

Die Kette leuchtete kurz auf und tat ihre Pflicht. Mit Wucht wurde Inu Yasha zu Boden gezogen.

Koga grinste hämisch, als er das Schauspiel verfolgte. Der Hundejunge hatte es mal wieder übertrieben.

"Es ist wirklich vorbei", sagte Koga. Seine Stirn runzelte sich nachdenklich. "Doch irgendwie gefällt mir das alles nicht."

"Was meinst du?", fragte Miroku, der mit Sango im Arm näher getreten war.

"Seine letzten Worte. Sie klangen so.. sicher. So, als ob er noch einen Trumpf in der Hinterhand gehabt hätte. So, als ob er seine... Rache an uns schon lange im Voraus geplant hat", erklärte der Wolf.

"Seine Rache?", überlegend strich sich Kagome eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Plötzlich hob sie den Kopf. Ein eisiger Schauder rann über ihren Körper. "Oh, mein Gott!"

"Was ist?", knurrte Inu Yasha, der sich wieder auf die Beine gestemmt hatte und sich den Staub aus den Kleidern klopfte.

"Es gibt nur eine Person an der sich Naraku gefahrlos rächen konnte, nur eine Person, die hier am Kampf nicht beteiligt war, weil sie dazu nicht in der Lage gewesen war..." Kagome's Worte ließen nur einen einzigen möglichen Schluss zu.

Die Gesichter der Freunde wendeten sich alle synchron zu Sesshomaru, der wortlos dem Ganzen zugehört hatte.

Auch ihm wurde nun schlagartig bewusst, von wem Kagome sprach.

"Ayaka!"

Nur dieses eine Wort stieß er zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen hervor, dann wandte er sich ohne einen weiteren Kommentar ab und ging in Richtung Ausgang.

"Wir müssen ihm nach! Wer weiß, was inzwischen auf Schloss Inu no Taishoup passiert ist!", drängte Miroku.

"Aber Kohaku... und Kikyou? Wir können sie hier nicht zurücklassen. Sie verdienen ein anständiges Begräbnis...", wandte Sango ein.

"Ich kümmere mich darum", die Worte gesprochen von Koga versetzten alle in Erstaunen. "Ich kann euch mit meinem Wunden nicht folgen. Ich nehme die beiden mit, sobald es mir besser geht und wir treffen uns in dem Dorf von dieser alten Priesterin Kaede, so heißt sie doch?"

Kagome fasste nach seiner Hand und drückte sie dankend. "Koga-kun... das vergessen wir dir nie."

"Geh nur, Kagome-chan. Umso schneller sehen wir uns wieder", sagte er mit einem schnellen Seitenblick auf Inu Yasha.

Der schnaubte nur abfällig, das letzte Osuwari klang ihm noch in den Ohren.

Kagome richtete sich auf. "Dann los!"

Gemeinsam eilten sie Sesshomaru hinterher. Dieser hatte inzwischen den Außenbereich des Klosters erreicht. Unter seinen Füßen bildete sich eine weiße Wolke und der Youkai schwebte in die Luft.

Die Freunde erreichten schwer atmend in diesem Moment ebenfalls den Innenhof des ehemaligen Klosters.

"Kirara!", rief Sango, als sie den schwebenden Youkai erblickte. Mit einem Fauchen verwandelte sich die kleine Katze, wieder in ihre riesige dämonische Form. Mit einem Satz war Sango auf ihrem Rücken. Der junge Mönch beeilte sich hinter ihr Platz zu nehmen.

Inu Yasha wandte sich an Kagome und hielt ihr auffordernd die Hände entgegen. "Trödel hier nicht rum und steig schon auf!"

Ohne zu zögern, kletterte Kagome auf seinen Rücken und schon schossen sie hinter Sesshomaru hinterher.

In Richtung Westen, wo die Sonne langsam in glühenden Farben versank...

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 16**

Der Kampf ist geschlagen. Naraku ist tot. Das Juwel vollständig. Doch die Rache von Naraku reicht über den Tod hinaus. „**Die Rückkehr**" nach Schloss Inu no Taishou bringt eine böse Überraschung.

Und nach all der Aufregung löst sich auch das Rätsel um das Schicksal von Ayaka, Rin, Jaken und dem kleinen Sohn.

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	17. Chapter 17

Der Kampf ist geschlagen. Doch die letzten Worte Naraku's verheißen nichts Gutes. Voller Sorgen und von dunkelster Vorahnungen getrieben machen sich die Freunde aus den schnellsten Weg nach Hause.

* * *

**Die Rückkehr**

"Oh mein Gott!", erschrocken schlug sich Kagome die Hand vor den Mund. Dunkle Qualmwolken standen über Schloss Inu no Taishou. Unwillkürlich trat sie einen Schritt näher an Inu Yasha heran und suchte Trost in der Berührung seines Armes.

"Das hat er also gemeint. Als er sagte Wir würden es nie vergessen. Verflucht!", sagte Miroku leise.

Mit brennenden Augen starrte Sesshomaru in das Tal. Naraku hatte seine letzte Rache genommen. Das Schloss seiner Väter lag in Trümmern. Aber es war ihm im Grunde egal.

Alles was zählte, war, was war mit seiner Gefährtin geschehen?

"Lasst uns nachsehen. Vielleicht gibt es Überlebende. Vielleicht haben sie sich noch rechzeitig in Sicherheit bringen können", sprach Sango ihrer aller Hoffnung aus.

Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Weg. Je näher sie dem Schloss kamen umso mehr Dämonenleichen fanden sie. Das Haupttor war zersplittert und die Reste der einen Hälfte pendelten quietschend im Wind. Auf dem Hof sah es nicht besser aus. Zwei der Vorratsschuppen lagen in Trümmern. Qualmende, schwarze Holzbalken ragten wie Gerippe in die Höhe.

Im Hof fanden sie die Leichen von zahlreichen Dienern, Wachen, aber auch die leblosen Körper der Angreifer. Ein Schar Krähen flog, aufgeschreckt durch die plötzlichen Besucher, kreischend die die Höhe.

Die Hauptgebäude sahen noch einigermaßen intakt aus. Anscheinend waren die Angreifer nicht an der Zerstörung des Schlosses interessiert gewesen. Ihr Ziel waren wohl eher die Bewohner gewesen. Wortlos machten sich die Freunde auf die Suche. Ihre Sorge trieb sie durch die langen Gänge.

Mit einem Ruck riss Sesshomaru die Tür zu den Gemächern seiner Gefährtin auf. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sie hier nicht war. Im ganzen Schloss konnte er keine Spur von Ayaka, Rin oder gar Jaken ausmachen. Außerdem fehlte der Grossteil der Dienerschaft und der Wachen.

Sollte es ihnen gelungen sein zu fliehen?

Dann konnte es nur einen Weg geben, den sie gegangen sein konnten.

"Wir haben nichts gefunden!", Inu Yasha und seine Freunde betraten hinter ihm den Raum.

"Vielleicht konnten sie fliehen!", äußerte Sango ihre Hoffnung laut.

Sesshomaru nickte. "Wenn es so ist, dann gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit. Es gibt einen Geheimgang, der unterirdisch aus dem Schloss führt."

Er führte sie in den Küchentrakt. In einer Ecke befand sich ein großes Loch.

"Das ist der Zugang. Normalerweise ist er verborgen. Sie haben ihn offensichtlich benutzt."

Inu Yasha starrte in das dunkle Loch. Er warf seinem Bruder einen kurzen Blick zu. "Dann lass uns nachsehen."

Und schon sprang er in die Tiefe. Sesshomaru folgte ihm auf dem Fuß. Sanft landete der Youkai neben seinem Bruder. Beide zogen die Schwerter. Vor ihren lagen die zwei Leichen von Dämonen, die ganz sicher nicht der Dienerschaft des Schlosses angehörten.

Vorsichtig gingen sie Schritt für Schritt vorwärts. Plötzlich endete der Gang. Die Decke war an dieser Stelle eingebrochen und Geröll hatte den gesamten Gang verstopft.

An der Wand entdeckte Inu Yasha dunkle Schatten. Er trat näher und erkannte die tiefen Furchen von Schwerthieben. "Sieh mal, Sesshomaru. Der Gang scheint absichtlich zum Einsturz gebracht worden zu sein."

Sesshomaru trat an seine Seite und fuhr prüfend mit den Fingerspitzen über die Einschnitte. Er spürte immer noch die schwache Ausstrahlung von Youki.

Ihrem Youki.

"Ayaka...", fast tonlos kam der Namen über seine Lippen. "Sie ist hier gewesen und hat den Gang zum Einsturz gebracht. Es ist ihnen gelungen zu fliehen", schloss er mit fester Stimme. Er weigerte sich strikt, irgendetwas anders anzunehmen. Ayaka musste am Leben sein!

Inu Yasha steckte Tessaiga zurück in die Scheide. "Und wohin?"

"Der Gang endet in einiger Entfernung im Freien."

Inu Yasha folgte ihm, als Sesshomaru sich umdrehte und wieder zurückging. Gemeinsam tauchten sie wieder in der Küche auf. Die neugierige Blicke ihrer Freunde erwarteten sie.

"Und?" fragte Kagome gespannt.

"Sie konnten offenbar fliehen und haben den Gang wegen den Verfolgern unpassierbar gemacht", erklärte Inu Yasha. Er wandte sich an seinen Halbbruder, der schweigend dastand. Offenbar überlegte er.

"Weißt du wo sie sein könnten?", fragte der Hanyou.

Sesshomaru hob den Kopf. Seine goldenen Augen fixierten die Freunde starr. Schließlich nickte er und wandte sich ab.

"Warte!", Inu Yasha hielt seinen Halbbruder auf. "Kagome und ich kommen mit."

"Sango und ich werden zusammen mit Shippou hier anfangen aufzuräumen", sagte Miroku.

"Bringt sie heil zurück", bat Sango mit leiser Stimme. "Es sind schon zu viele in diesem Kampf gestorben."

"Keine Sorge, Sango. Das werden wir", versicherte Inu Yasha mit entschlossener Miene. Innerlich bangte er jedoch um seine Schwägerin und ihre Begleitung. Er hoffte nur, das ihnen nicht passiert war. Deshalb wollte er seinen Bruder auch nicht alleine lassen. Sie hatten es zusammen angefangen und nun wollte er es auch zusammen beenden. Egal, was für Schrecken sie dabei in die Augen sehen mussten.

Zu dritt verließen sie das Schloss und eilten durch die Wälder. Sesshomaru hatte die Führung übernommen und führte sie immer weiter weg vom Schloss.

Mit einem Mal blieb er stehen.

Inu Yasha trat neben ihn und ließ Kagome von seinem Rücken gleiten. "Was ist los?", fragte Inu Yasha.

"Witterst du das nicht? Wir müssen vorsichtig sein!", antwortete Sesshomaru angespannt.

Witternd hob Inu Yasha die Nase in den Wind. "Oh verdammt!" Deutlich nahm er seine Schwägerin wahr. Aber ihr Geruch und auch die Ausstrahlung hatten sich verändert.

"Was ist los?", fragte Kagome auch sie fühlte ein ungewöhnliches Kribbeln auf der Haut. Die Reaktionen von Sesshomaru und Inu Yasha machten ihr Sorgen.

"Es ist Ayaka. Sie hat sich verändert.", erklärte der Hanyou und ließ aufmerksam seine Augen hin und her gleiten.

"Was meinst du mit: verändert?", fragte Kagome ratlos.

"Du wirst es schon sehen", antwortete Inu Yasha unbestimmt.

Sie gingen weiter. Die Bäume wurden lichter und eine kleine Lichtung breitete sich vor ihnen aus. Kaum hatten sie die freie Fläche betreten, als eine Gestalt aus dem dichten Gebüsch der gegenüberliegenden Seite trat und sich vor ihnen warnend aufbaute.

Kagome keuchte erschrocken auf. Es war Ayaka, aber irgendwie war sie es auch nicht. Das war nicht die Ayaka, die sie kennen gelernt hatte. Das war hier war eine... Dämonin. Eine extrem wütende Dämonin.

"Bewegt euch nicht von der Stelle, wenn euch eurer Leben lieb ist", Sesshomaru hielt sie mit einer Handbewegung zurück.

Kagome wollte dennoch los, als eine Hand sich unerbitterlich um ihren Mund legte und sie zurückzog. Sie hörte Inu Yasha's Stimme leise an ihrem Ohr. "Keinen Laut. In dem Zustand, in dem sie ist, greift sie alles und jeden an, den sie für eine Bedrohung hält. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, aber sie ist im wahrsten Sinne, bis aufs Blut gereizt worden. Selbst Sesshomaru muss jetzt aufpassen."

Langsam ging Sesshomaru auf seine Gefährtin zu und blieb wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt stehen. Ein drohendes Knurren kam aus Ayaka's Kehle und die Spitze des Schwertes hob sich in seine Richtung. Ihre Rotglühenden Augen folgten jeder seiner Bewegungen. Die Luft um sie schien zu beben. Sie stand kurz davor sich endgültig zu verwandeln.

Bei allen Göttern, was musste sie alles erlebt haben, dass sie so reagierte. Das sie sogar ihn, ihren Gefährten, jetzt nicht erkannte. Sesshomaru ließ seine Blicke über ihren Körper wandern. Sie war schlank, also musste sie das Kind zur Welt gebracht haben. Ihre Kleidung wies klaffende Risse auf. Die Rüstung war teilweise verschwunden.

Eingetrocknete Blutflecke waren überall auf dem Stoff darunter zu erkennen. Sie hielt das Schwert in der linken Hand. Ihr rechter Arm pendelte an ihrer Seite. Offensichtlich war er gebrochen gewesen und bis jetzt noch nicht vollständig verheilt, so dass sie ihn noch schonte. An ihrer rechten Schulter, sah er zusätzlich die Spuren einer tiefen Stichwunde.

Mit seinen Sinnen versuchte er zu erkennen, was sich in dem Gebüsch hinter ihr befand, doch ihr gewaltiges Youki verhinderte es.

Sesshomaru machte sich Vorwürfe. Er war nicht an ihrer Seite gewesen, als sie ihn gebraucht hatte. Er hatte sie in ihrer verletzlichsten Zeit allein gelassen. Er hatte sie nicht beschützt. Wie sollte sie ihm das je verzeihen können?

"Ayaka- Ko...", leise rief er ihren Namen. Noch nie hatte er sie so angesprochen- Liebling; Schatz.

Ayaka's ganzer Körper war gespannt wie eine Sehne. Sie musste die ihren beschützen. Jetzt waren wieder welche aufgetaucht. Aber diese waren anders. Ihre Ausstrahlung war gewaltig, besonderes von dem, der vor ihr stand. Sie hatte Zweifel, dass sie überhaupt in der Lage war, ihn in einem Kampf besiegen zu können.

Zudem kam er ihr irgendwie vertraut vor.

Ihre Nase nahm seine Witterung auf. Sein Geruch rief Gefühle wach. Gefühle der Geborgenheit, der Liebe, des Vertrauens.

"Ayaka-Ko..." Deutlich hörte sie seinen Ruf. Ayaka? Das war ihr Name. Sie kämpfte gegen ihr Blut an. Um sich besser zu konzentrieren, schloss sie die Augen. Die innere Hitze ließ nur allmählich nach. Ihre Gedanken begannen wieder in normalen Bahnen zu laufen.

Sesshomaru ließ nicht eine Sekunde den Blick von ihr. Er sah, wie sie die Augen schloss. Und leicht den Kopf in den Nacken legte. In diesem Moment ging ein Zittern durch ihren Körper. Ihre Hand hob sich und rammte das Schwert mit der Spitze in die Erde.

"Sesshomaru...", leise, fast flüsternd, hörte er ihren Ruf.

Ayaka's Augen öffneten sich und ihr Blick aus klaren grün-gelben Pupillen richtete sich auf ihn. Gleichzeitig verschwanden die zwei silbernen Streifen von ihren Wangen.

Mit einem einzigen, gewaltigen Schritt stand er vor ihr und schloss sie in die Arme. Erleichtert atmete er auf. Sie war wieder normal. Tief sog er ihren vertrauten Geruch ein. Ayaka schmiegte sich an ihn.

Inu Yasha entspannte sich und ließ Kagome los. "Was ist passiert?", fragte Inu Yasha und ging langsam näher.

Ayaka hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Das Schloss wurde angegriffen. Wir versuchten es zu halten, aber sie waren in der Überzahl. Ein Abkömmling von Naraku führte sie an. Es tut mir Leid, Sesshomaru-sama"

"Naraku wird nie wieder jemanden etwas tun. Er ist endgültig tot" stellte Kagome fest.

"Sein Abkömmling, der uns angegriffen hat, ebenfalls. Ich habe ihn getötet.", berichtete Ayaka.

Sesshomaru war überglücklich, dass alles so glimpflich abgelaufen war. Doch etwas brannte wie Feuer in seiner Seele. Fast wagte er die Frage nicht zu stellen. Er legte die Fingerspitzen an Ayaka's Kinn und hob ihren Blick zu ihm hoch. "Ayaka, was ist mit unserem Kind?"

Ein strahlendes Lächeln flog über ihr Gesicht und sie löste sich aus der Umarmung. Ayaka ging an den Waldrand zurück. Mit geschickter Bewegung drängte sie sich durch das Gebüsch. Dort wurde sie schon von zwei ängstlichen Augenpaaren begrüßt.

Jaken hielt den Nintojo-Stab fest in den Händen um einen möglichen Eindringling, der an ihr vorbeigekommen war, auszuschalten. Rin hatte Ayaka's Sohn fest im Arm.

"Es ist alles gut. Sesshomaru-sama ist wieder da!", beruhigte sie die beiden.

"Mein Herr ist wieder da... Sesshomaru-sama!", laut schreiend lief Jaken nach draußen. Ayaka nahm Rin das Bündel ab. Die Kleine folgte freudig Jaken nach draußen und begrüßte ihren Ziehvater lautstark jubelnd.

Sesshomaru konnte den Blick nicht von dem dichten Gebüsch nehmen. Weder Jaken noch Rin, die jetzt ebenfalls auftauchte, bemerkte er richtig. Seine ganzen Sinne waren nach vorne gerichtet.

Ayaka trat hervor. Auf ihrem Arm trug sie ein kleines Bündel. Sie trat vor ihn. "Darf ich Euch Euren Sohn vorstellen, Sesshomaru-sama. Er wird sicher mal ein starker Youkai, denn er wurde während einer großen Schlacht geboren"

Mit diesen Worten legte sie ihm das Bündel vorsichtig in die Arme. Innerlich bebte sie. Er, als Fürst, musste das Kind anerkennen, erst dann hatte es ein Recht zu leben. Erst, wenn er ihm einen Namen gab, nahm er es als Sohn an.

Vorsichtig zog Sesshomaru die Stofflagen zur Seite. Ein kleines Gesicht erschien. Weiße Haare umrahmten ein rundes Gesicht. An den Wangen rechts und links befanden sich je zwei silberne Streifen. Auf der Stirn prangte ein Halbmond. Grüne Augen blinzelten verschlafen in die Höhe. Eine winzige Hand umfasste einen seiner Finger und hielt ihn mit erstaunlicher Kraft fest.

Sesshomaru's Herz wurde weich. Sein Sohn. Er konnte es kaum glauben.

Der Fürst hob den Blick und sah den ängstlichen Blick seiner Gefährtin auf sich gerichtet. Erst wenn er dem Kind einen Namen gab, erkannte er es an. Ein Lächeln flog über Sesshomaru's Gesicht. Schon lange hatte er darüber nachgedacht. Und er konnte sich keinen besseren vorstellen.

"Sein Name ist Masaru (Sieg, gewinnen)."

Sesshomaru streckte den freien Arm nach Ayaka aus. Sie trat sofort auf ihn zu und er schloss sie in die zärtliche Umarmung.

Ein seltsames Gefühl überfiel Inu Yasha. Er fühlte sich, als ob er und Kagome hier stören würden. "Komm, Kagome. Ich glaube, wir sind hier erst mal überflüssig", Inu Yasha griff das Mädchen am Arm und zog sie den Weg zurück. Hinter ihnen blieb eine wieder glücklich vereinte Familie zurück.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 17**

So meine Lieben. Jetzt ist erst mal ein tiefes Durchatmen erlaubt. Doch denkt ja nicht, dass es hier schon zu Ende ist. Es geht noch weiter. Der Kampf um das Juwel der vier Seelen hat ein Ende gefunden. Alle Beteiligten sind ohne großartige Blessuren davongekommen. Man könnte meinen, das es nun zu Ende ist, doch wenn die „**Nacht über** **Schloss Inu no Taishou**" fällt, dann merkt man, dass nicht alle schlafen können.

Es quälen da einen gewissen Hanyou ungewohnt schwere Gedanken. Und eine Endscheidung fällt, die die gesamte Zukunft verändern wird. Ein Kapitel mit großen Gefühlen.

Bis bald eure

chaska


	18. Chapter 18

Kaum zu glauben, doch wir nähern uns mit großen Schritten dem Ende dieser Geschichte. In diesem Kapitel wird es Endscheidungen geben. Vielleicht sogar „die" so lange erwartete Endscheidung. Auf jeden Fall sind große Gefühle im Spiel.

Also viel Spaß beim Lesen...

* * *

**Nacht über Schloss Inu no Taishou**

Der Mond zauberte silbrige Schatten in den Garten. Das Wasser des Teichs kräuselte sich in einer leichten Prise. Inu Yasha saß unter einem Baum. Nachdenklich ließ der den Blick über den Garten schweifen.

Er hatte seinen Bruder Sesshomaru nie wirklich beneidet. Aber jetzt wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als das zu haben, was seinem Bruder vergönnt war. Das Glück jemanden an seiner Seite zu haben, jemanden zu lieben und geliebt zu werden. Sesshomaru hatte nun sogar einen Sohn. Eine Familie.

Nie im Leben hätte Inu Yasha gedacht, dass sein Bruder zu so tiefen Gefühlen fähig war. Als Inu Yasha ihn heute gesehen hatte, wie Sesshomaru Frau und Kind umarmte, hatte er selbst unwillkürlich an Kagome denken müssen.

Sie beide hätten dort so stehen müssen.

~Kagome!~

Er hatte viel zu lange gebraucht um zu erkennen, was er wirklich für sie empfand. Wie oft hatte er sie verletzt, als er zu Kikyou gegangen war. Vielleicht war es einmal zu viel gewesen.

Kagome war immer an seiner Seite gewesen, hatte immer zu ihm gehalten, egal was gewesen war. Hatte er ihr jemals dafür gedankt?

Inu Yasha spürte plötzlich, dass er nicht mehr alleine war. Er wandte den Kopf und erkannte seinen Bruder, wie er langsam auf ihn zukam. Sesshomaru hatte immer noch seine Rüstung an. Sogar die Schwerter hingen noch an seiner Seite. Wortlos setzte er sich neben Inu Yasha und lehnte sich an den Stamm. Ein Bein angezogen, das andere lässig ausgestreckt.

"Wie geht es Ayaka-chan und dem Kind?", fragte Inu Yasha und brach die Stille der Nacht.

"Sie schlafen. Ayaka war sehr erschöpft. Die Geburt, der Kampf um das Schloss... Das alles hat an ihren Kräften gezehrt."

Inu Yasha nickte verstehend.

Schweigend saßen sie da. Ein einträchtiges Schweigen. Zwei einsame Wächter, die den Schlaf ihrer Freunde und Familie im Schloss bewachten. Es würde sicher noch einige Zeit vergehen, bis die restlichen Diener und Wachen zurückkamen. Doch sie würden kommen und alles würde wieder gut werden. Die Schäden würden beseitigt werden und schon bald würde Schloss Inu no Taishou in seinem alten Glanz erstrahlen.

"Was wirst du jetzt tun?", die Frage Sesshomaru's schreckte Inu Yasha aus seinen Gedanken hoch

Er musste ehrlich zu sich selber sein. "Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist alles so....."

"Verwirrend?"

"Ja. Naraku ist tot. Das Shikon no Tama ist wieder komplett. Ich... ich weiß nicht, wie es weitergehen soll. Es ist, als ob ich das Ziel, für das ich gelebt habe, aus den Augen verloren habe. Es gibt außerdem jetzt keinen Grund mehr, warum Kagome..." Inu Yasha stoppte aus Angst schon zuviel verraten zu haben.

"Kagome kommt aus einer andern Zeit. Sie konnte als einzige die Splitter des Juwels sehen. Nun, da das Juwel vollständig ist, gibt es keinen Grund mehr für sie hier zu bleiben", beendete Sesshomaru für seinen Bruder den Satz.

"Du wusstest es?", stieß Inu Yasha überrascht aus.

Sesshomaru warf Inu Yasha einen kühlen Seitenblick zu. "Du vergisst, wer ich bin. Ich habe dir schon mal vor einiger Zeit gesagt, dass du dir über deine Gefühle klar werden musst. Jetzt ist es soweit, du musst dich entscheiden. Liebst du sie?"

Inu Yasha war für einen kurzen Moment versucht, eine patzige Antwort zu geben, wieder so zu reagieren, wie immer, doch dann nahm er sich ein Herz. "Ja. Ich liebe sie. Ich liebe sie mehr, als mein Leben. Ich würde für sie sterben."

"Dann sag es ihr. Bitte sie bei dir zu bleiben"

"Sie wurde in einer anderen Zeit geboren. Sie gehört nicht hierher. Wie könnte ich sie um so etwas bitten?", Inu Yasha's Stimme klang voller Zweifel.

Sesshomaru erhob sich. "Sie wird da bleiben wollen, wo ihr Herz zu Hause ist. Die Frauen sind seltsame Geschöpfe. Ich habe Ayaka in der Zeit verlassen, in der sie mich am notwendigsten brauchte. Trotzdem verzieh sie mir.

Kagome wird, wenn sie dich liebt, dir alles verzeihen. Sie wird bei dir bleiben. An deiner Seite, denn dort gehört sie hin. Geh zu ihr, Inu Yasha, nur so wirst du die Wahrheit erfahren."

Sesshomaru wandte sich ab und ging. Inu Yasha blieb allein mit seinen Gedanken zurück. Sesshomaru hatte gut reden. Für ihn war alles so klar. Doch bei Kagome und ihm?

Er war ein Hanyou. Er war soviel älter als Kagome. Sie würde viel schneller älter werden und sterben, als er. Es sei denn, er würde zum Menschen, aber dann konnte er sie nicht mehr beschützen.

Seine Hand legte sich um Tessaiga's Griff. Tessaiga war ein Dämonenschwert. Man brauchte dämonische Kräfte um es zu der breiten Klinge werden zu lassen und um die vernichtenden Attacken einsetzen zu können.

Als Mensch war ihm das unmöglich.

Ein Leben in der Zeit von Kagome war für ihn unvorstellbar. Was konnte er ihr denn dort bieten?

Inu Yasha fühlte sich innerlich völlig zerrissen. Was sollte er nur tun?

Es hielt ihn nichts mehr hier auf dem Boden. Die Unruhe trieb ihn hoch. Wie stand Kagome eigentlich zu ihm? Sie war zwar immer bei ihm, aber empfand sie genauso für ihn, wie er für sie?

Vielleicht sollte er das zuerst herausfinden, bevor er weitere Überlegungen anstellte.

* * *

Lautlos stand Kagome auf. Sango's Atemzüge zeigten, dass sie tief und fest schlief. Sie warf einen schnellen Blick zu Shippou. Der kleine Kitsune schlief eingewickelt in seiner Decke. Kagome hingegen konnte nicht schlafen. Die letzten Tage waren angestrengt gewesen, eigentlich hätte sie vor Müdigkeit umfallen müssen, doch ihre Gefühle hielten sie wach.

Es war zu Ende. Naraku war vernichtet. Das Juwel vollständig.

Was würde nun sein? Würde Inu Yasha, sich seinen Wunsch erfüllen und ein vollwertiger Dämon werden?

Nach allem, was sie zusammen durchgemacht hatten, wusste sie immer noch nicht zweifelsfrei, wie er darüber dachte. Nur eines wusste sie: Für sie gab es keinen Grund mehr hier zu bleiben. Es sei denn, er würde... Nein, außer vielleicht freundschaftlichen Gefühlen, empfand er nichts für sie.

Sie erinnerte sich an den Kuss, den er ihr fast vor einem Jahr gegeben hatte. Seitdem hatte er sie nie wieder darauf angesprochen, oder sich ihr gar so genähert. Doch er war immer wieder zu Kikyou gegangen.

Leise verließ Kagome das Zimmer.

Kikyou.

Sie hatte den Kampf letztendlich mit ihrem Leben bezahlt. Doch Inu Yasha liebte die Miko immer noch. Sie hatte doch gesehen, wie liebevoll er sich von ihr verabschiedet hatte. Selbst jetzt, wo die Priesterin endgültig nicht mehr in dieser Welt war, befand sie sich doch immer noch in Inu Yasha's Gedanken und in seinem Herzen.

Wie sollte sie, Kagome, ein einfaches Schulmädchen dagegen ankommen?

Sie erinnerte ihn mit ihrer Gegenwart sicher nur schmerzlich an seinen Verlust. Es war wirklich besser, wenn sie nach Hause ging.

Für immer. Hier war kein Platz für sie. Hier gab es nichts mehr, was sie hielt.

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und rannen über die Wangen. Obwohl sie dort in dieser Gedankenwelt ihre Entscheidung gefällt hatte, an Inu Yasha's Seite zu kämpfen bis zum Ende, schmerzte es nicht weniger, jetzt zu erkennen, dass seine Liebe zu Kikyou stärker alles andere war.

Inu Yasha roch Kagome, bevor er sie sah. Und noch mehr, er witterte Tränen. Sie weinte offensichtlich. Er blieb stehen, gleich musste sie um die Ecke kommen.

Kagome achtete nicht darauf, wohin sie lief. Sie bog um eine Ecke und fand sich plötzlich direkt vor einer dunklen Gestalt. Erschrocken keuchte sie auf. Da erkannte sie den roten Haori und die Hakama von Inu Yasha. Seine goldenen Augen musterten sie in der Dunkelheit.

"Inu Yasha... was machst du denn hier?", hastig wischte Kagome sich die Tränen mit dem Handrücken ab und schniefte.

"Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen. Du wirst dich verkühlen. Du hast keine Strümpfe oder Schuhe an", er zeigte auf ihre bloßen Füße, die aus der Schlafanzugshose hervorragten.

"Ich... Ich konnte nicht schlafen", versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen.

Er grinste schief. "Da geht es dir wie mir. Willst du darüber reden?"

Völlig verblüfft starrte sie ihn an. Was waren denn das für Töne? Das war sie nicht von ihm gewohnt. Diese ruhige... überlegte Art.

"Nein! Ich möchte nicht darüber reden." ~Mit dir schon gar nicht!~, beendete sie in Gedanken

"Gut!", ohne sie weiter zu fragen, packte er sie und hob sie auf seine Arme.

"Hey, was soll das! Lass mich sofort runter", rief sie empört. "Ich kann alleine laufen."

"Sei still, ansonsten weckst du das ganze Schloss auf", zischte Inu Yasha ihr leise zu. Hastig schloss Kagome den Mund. Das wollte sie auch nicht, dass die anderen sie so sahen, wie sie von dem Hanyou buchstäblich gekidnappt wurde. Ein _Osuwari_, war auch leider nicht möglich, da sie selbst dann mit zu Boden geknallt wäre.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er mit ihr zu seinem Zimmer. Da er der Halbbruder des Schlossherrn war, hatte ihm Sesshomaru ein eigenes Zimmer zugewiesen.

Kagome genoss es, im Arm gehalten zu werden. Durch die Wärme, die er abstrahlte, nahm sie jetzt erst die Kühle der Nacht wahr. Diese wenigen Augenblicke, die ihr noch zusammen mit ihm blieben, waren so unendlich kostbar.

Inu Yasha setzte sie in seinem Raum auf den Boden ab.

Kagome wich sofort einige Schritte zurück. "Was sollte das? Ich will nicht mit dir reden", sie wandte sich zum Gehen.

"Geh nicht!... Bitte!", sie hörte Inu Yasha's flehentliche Stimme. Er hatte die Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt. Verwundert sah sie auf seine Finger mit den scharfen Krallen, die er nach ihr ausgestreckt hatte. Dann hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn in die Augen. Sein Gesicht war ihr so vertraut. Kagome kannte jeden Zug darin. Aber diesen Gesichtsausdruck, hatte sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen. Ein Schauder rann ihr über den Rücken.

Verzweifelt hoffte Inu Yasha, sie würde auf seine Bitte eingehen. Er würde sie auf keinen Fall freiwillig gehen lassen. Er würde sie aufhalten und sei es mit Gewalt. Er wollte Gewissheit und er wollte sie heute Nacht.

Kagome wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Schließlich legte sie zögernd ihre Hand in seine.

Inu Yasha atmete erleichtert auf. Fest umfasste er ihre Finger und zog sie näher. "Setzen wir uns", sagte er und wies auf die Matten am nickte nur, und ließ sich zu Boden gleiten.

Ihr Herz raste. Fast hatte sie Angst davor, was er sagen wollte. Würde er ihr nun sagen, dass sie verschwinden sollte?

~So weit, so gut. Und jetzt?~, Inu Yasha wusste nun nicht mehr weiter. Er war keiner, der mit Worten geschickt war. Wie sollte er sie fragen? Sein Herz schlug schnell vor Aufregung.

"Warum hast du geweint?", fragte er leise.

Kagome starrte auf ihre Hand, deren Finger noch immer von ihm fest umschlossen wurden. "Ich... ich weiß nicht."

"Ist es, weil du immer noch hier bist? Möchtest du vielleicht lieber wieder nach Hause?", zögernd kam die Frage von ihm. Inu Yasha wusste, es würde ihm das Herz brechen, sollte sie es mit ja beantworten.

Erstaunt hob sie den Kopf. "Nein, ich... nein, das ist es nicht."

"Was ist es dann? Bitte, sag es mir", drängte Inu Yasha.

Tief atmete Kagome durch. Sie konnte es ihm einfach nicht sagen. Sie wollte ihn nicht mit ihren Gefühlen unter Druck setzen. Morgen, in aller Frühe, würde sie wieder zum Brunnen zurückkehren. Sie würde in ihre Zeit zurückgehen. Kagome entzog ihm entschlossen ihre Hand und stand auf. "Ich werde wieder in mein Zimmer gehen. Ich bin müde, die letzten Tage waren anstrengend."

Sie musste gehen, bevor sie Kraft dazu endgültig verlor. Kagome hatte die Tür noch nicht erreicht, als sie seine Hände mit den scharfen Krallen von hinten auf ihren Schultern spürte. Wie erstarrt stand sie da. Ihr Herz fühlte sich an, als wolle es zerspringen, so heftig schlug es.

Langsam ließ Inu Yasha seine Hände über ihre Arme abwärts gleiten. Als er auf der Höhe ihrer Hüfte angekommen war, glitten seine Hände nach vorne und erschränkten sich über ihren Bauch. Mit sanfter Gewalt zog er sie rückwärts, bis sie mit ihrem Rücken an seiner Brust lehnte. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr und vernahm seine leise Stimme. "Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen."

In Kagome's Kehle saß ein dicker Kloß. Eine Gänsehaut rann über ihren gesamten Körper. Noch nie war sie ihm auf diese Weise so nah gewesen. Noch nie hatte er sich ihr gegenüber so verhalten. Konnte es sein, das er genau so fühlte wie sie, das er sie... liebte?

"Warum nicht?", brachte sie heiser hervor.

"Ich habe mich lange gesträubt, es mir einzugestehen. Kagome... Ich will dich an meiner Seite. Ich weiß, dass du in einer anderen Zeit geboren wurdest, dass du eigentlich nicht hierher gehörst. Aber ich bin egoistisch genug, dass ich... dich fragen will... ob du... hier... bei mir bleiben willst."

Kagome's Herz schlug schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust. Ihre Hände legten sich auf die seinen, die über ihrem Bauch lagen. "Ich muss wissen, warum ich bleiben soll, Inu Yasha", flüsterte sie leise. Sie hatte Angst ihre Stimme würde kippen. Noch immer spürte sie seinen warmen Atem über ihre Haut am Nacken streifen.

"Weil ich dich... liebe!", gestand Inu Yasha ihr.

Kagome schluchzte auf. Haltlos rannen ihr die Tränen aus den Augen. Er hatte es gesagt. Nach all der Zeit, hatte er es wirklich gesagt... Er liebte sie. ~Oh mein Gott, wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet~, durchzuckte es sie.

"Kagome... bitte wein doch nicht. Ich weiß..." Inu Yasha löste die Umarmung, packte sie an den Schultern und drehte sie herum. Sie sah ihm in das Gesicht. Seine goldenen Augen sahen sie ratlos an.

Kagome schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und presste sich an ihn. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, also schloss er die Arme und hielt sie einfach nur fest. Inu Yasha machte sich Vorwürfe. Er hatte mal wieder alles falsch gemacht. Er hätte es doch besser wissen müssen. So etwas konnte er nicht von ihr verlangen. Er war ein wertloser Hanyou, wie konnte er nur denken, dass so ein wunderschönes Geschöpf, wie sie, so eine Kreatur, wie ihn lieben könnte.

Kagome hob das tränennasse Gesicht. "Oh, Inu Yasha. Ich werde bleiben."

Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, um dann in doppelter Geschwindigkeit wieder den Takt aufzunehmen. Unwillkürlich presste er sie fester an sich. Er war sicher, sich nicht verhört zu haben. "Aber ich dachte...", fing er an.

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Kagome stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und näherte ihren Kopf dem seinen. Fast berührten sich ihre Lippen schon, als sie leise flüsterte. "Ich liebe dich, du Dummkopf."

Zart berührten ihre Lippen die seinen.

Inu Yasha stand wie erstarrt da. Für Sekunden konnte er sich nicht rühren, bis ihm endgültig zu Bewusstsein kam, was er da gehört hatte. ~Sie liebt... mich??... Sie liebt mich!!~

Er verlor sich in seinen Gefühlen und erwiderte den Kuss. Noch nie hatte er so etwas Süßes geschmeckt. Fordernd drängte er seine Zunge an ihre Lippen. Er wollte noch mehr von ihr.

Kagome konnte sich ihm nicht verweigern. Zu lange hatte sie ihre Gefühle verborgen. Sie gewährte ihm ohne Zögern Einlass. Ihre Zungen versanken in einem zärtlichen Spiel. Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander. Heftig ging Inu Yasha's Atem. Noch immer hielt er sie fest. Nie wieder würde er sie gehen lassen.

Sie gehörte ihm!

Für einen Moment durchzuckte ihn der Gedanke an seinen Bruder. Er war ihm dankbar. Letztendlich hatte er durch ihn den Mut gefunden, zu Kagome zu gehen. "Bleib heute Nacht bei mir", forderte Inu Yasha leise.

Röte schoss in Kagome's Wangen und Hitze breitete sich in ihr aus. "Ich weiß nicht recht...", zögerte sie, dass ging ihr dann doch ein wenig zu schnell.

Inu Yasha grinste schief. "Keine Angst. Ich will dich nur bei mir haben. Erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich dich jetzt gehen lassen. Für das andere haben wir später noch Zeit." Er legte die Fingerspitzen unter ihr Kinn und hob es leicht an. "Alle Zeit der Welt."

Kagome schluckte, dann folgte sie seinem Druck und legte sich mit ihm nieder.

Inu Yasha hielt sie fest im Arm und legte dann die Decke über sie. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust und Kagome hörte und fühlte seinen regelmäßigen Herzschlag. Glücklich seufzte sie auf.

Sie war zu Hause. Hier in Inu Yasha's Armen, war sie zu Hause. Egal, was die Zukunft bringen würde, zusammen würden sie es schaffen.

Denn jetzt waren sie zu Zweit.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 18**

Hier könnte es enden... Doch halt, liebe Freunde, ich habe da noch etwas. Ein **Epilog** folgt noch. In einer Woche geht er online. Ich hoffe, die Zeit wird euch nicht zu lang bis dahin.

Bis denn eure

chaska


	19. Chapter 19

Und hier kommt der abschließende Teil von der Geschichte. Es ist immer ein seltsames Gefühl so eine Story zu beenden. Irgendwie nimmt man Abschied von wohl vertrauten Freunden. Man mitgefiebert und selbst als Autor ist man manchmal überrascht, wo einen die Story hinführt.

Also viel Spaß beim Ende(?)...

* * *

**Epilog**

"Wo ist Kagome?", suchend sah sich Shippou um. Doch er konnte keine Spur von ihr entdecken. Müde richtete sich Sango auf und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. "Shippou-chan! Was machst du am frühen Morgen so einen Krach?"

Der junge Kitsune sprang direkt vor Sango's Gesicht, so dass die Dämonenjägerin erschrocken zurückfuhr.

"Kagome ist weg. Vielleicht ist sie zum Brunnen zurück und ich sehe sie nie wieder", rief Shippou völlig aufgelöst.

Sango strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn "Beruhig dich Shippou-chan. Das würde sie nie tun, ohne sich von uns zu verabschieden. Komm, wir suchen sie."

Sie standen auf und verließen das Zimmer. Es waren nur wenige Schritte, dann erreichten sie den Raum, wo Miroku schlief. Noch bevor sie an die Tür klopfen konnte, wurde sie schon von innen geöffnet und Miroku erschien.

"Guten Morgen. Was ist passiert? Shippou brüllt ja das ganze Schloss wach!", fragte der junge Mönch und strich sich verschlafen durch das zerstrubbelte Haar.

"Kagome ist verschwunden!", rief der Fuchsdämon ängstlich aus.

Miroku atmete tief durch. "Beruhige dich. Weit kann sie nicht sein. Im Zweifelsfall kann Inu Yasha sie mit seiner Spürnase schnell wieder finden. Wir werden ihn fragen."

Gemeinsam machten sie sich in Richtung von Inu Yasha's Raum auf. Sie bogen um die letzte Ecke und rannten fast den Schlossherrn um.

Sesshomaru ließ den Blick über die ungewöhnliche morgendliche Parade gleiten. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich erstaunt in die Höhe. "Was ist los?", lautete seine knappe Frage.

"Wir suchen Kagome-chan. Als wir heute aufgewacht sind, war sie nicht mehr in unserem gemeinsamen Zimmer", berichtete Sango. "Jetzt wollten wir Inu Yasha fragen, ob er weiß, wo sie ist."

"Wartet!", keine Bitte, sondern ein eindeutiger Befehl. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, wie immer, doch innerlich musste er lächeln. Er wusste nur zu genau, wo sich Kagome befand. Als er den morgendlichen Rundgang durch das Schloss gemacht hatte, führte ihn sein Weg auch zu den Gästezimmern. Und als er an dem Zimmer seines Bruders vorbeigegangen war, hatte er Kagome gerochen. Sie war bei Inu Yasha. Offensichtlich hatte sie die ganze Nacht bei ihm verbracht.

"Warten... worauf?", fragte Sango neugierig nach.

"Ich glaube, es wäre nicht richtig zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu Inu Yasha zu gehen", versuchte Sesshomaru die Truppe aufzuhalten.

Shippou sprang jedoch unverdrossen weiter auf die Tür zu und Sesshomaru erwischte ihn buchstäblich im letzten Moment, bevor er sie öffnen konnte, am Schwanz. Entschlossen, und ohne viele Umstände, hob er den zappelnden Kitsune hoch.

"Hey, was soll das?", rief dieser empört.

"Es wäre nicht gut, SIE jetzt zu stören", ließ sich Sesshomaru mit kühler emotionsloser Stimme zu einer weiteren Erklärung herab.

Miroku stutzte und richtete den Blick auf den großen Dämon. Der junge Mönch war sich nicht sicher, ob er richtig gehört hatte. "Moment Mal... SIE?", fragte er zur Sicherheit nach.

Wortlos starrte Sesshomaru zurück. Seine goldenen Augen blitzten, doch sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Schweigen auf dem Gang.

Plötzlich ging Miroku und Sango ein Licht auf. Nein, ein ganzer Lichterkranz. Wissend grinsten sie sich an.

"Oh... OHHH... Shippou ich glaube, wir sollten erst mal auf unsere Zimmer zurückkehren. Kagome-sama wird sicher bald auftauchen", sagte Miroku mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln. Er nahm Sesshomaru den zappelnden Shippou aus den Händen.

"Hey, Miroku. Was ist denn los? Wisst ihr denn, wo Kagome ist?", Shippou gab den Widerstand auf und starrte den Mönch fragend an.

"Ich glaube, dass erklären wir dir wenn du... älter bist, Shippou!"

"Oh Mann, nicht schon wieder dieser Spruch. Wann bin ich denn alt genug?",

Shippou zog enttäuscht einen Schmollmund

"Später!", war die einhellige Antwort. Lediglich Sesshomaru schwieg dazu.

* * *

_Was noch geschah...._

Koga hielt sein Versprechen. Nachdem seine Wunden einigermaßen verheilt waren, brachte er die sterblichen Überreste von Kikyou und Kohaku in das Dorf der Priesterin Kaede. Durch ihn erfuhr auch Kaede, wie der Kampf ausgegangen war. Doch noch bevor die Freunde in das Dorf zurückkehrten, war Koga schon wieder verschwunden. Inu Yasha störte diese Tatsache am allerwenigsten.

Kikyou erhielt ein feierliches Begräbnis am Schrein. Hier sollten ihre sterblichen Überreste ihre hoffentlich letzte Ruhe finden. In ihrem kurzen Leben hatte die junge Priesterin genug gelitten. Nur wenige Momente der Liebe und des Glücks waren ihr vergönnt gewesen, bevor Schmerz, Leid und der Tod sie aus dem Leben gerissen hatten. Zu einem untoten Leben durch die Hexe Urase erweckt, war ihr Leidensweg nur verlängert worden.

Kohaku brachten die Freunde gemeinsam zum zerstörten Dorf der Dämonenjäger. In seiner alten Heimat fand er an der Seite der Gräber seines Vaters, seiner Freunde und Verwandten seinen letzte Frieden. Obwohl Sango insgeheim immer gewusst hatte, dass es ihrem Bruder nie mehr möglich sein würde ein normales Leben zu führen, war sein Tod jedoch ein tiefer Schlag für sie.

Das Juwel der vier Seelen war nun wieder vollständig. Eine Möglichkeit es zu zerstören wusste keiner. Doch jeder wusste, dass seine Macht immer noch gefährlich war. Sie würde immer wieder Dämonen und Menschen niederer Gesinnung dazu verleiten durch es nach mehr Macht zu streben. Nach einigen Überlegungen und Nachforschungen fand die alte Priesterin Kaede eine Möglichkeit das Juwel mit einem Bann zu belegen, der die ernorme Ausstrahlung unterdrückte. Nun würde es nicht mehr so leicht auszuspüren sein.

Kagome erklärte sich dazu bereit die Aufgabe von Kikyou als Hüterin des Juwels zu übernehmen. Diese Entscheidung fiel ihr nicht leicht, denn sie wusste nur zu genau, was das für sie bedeuten konnte. Doch vielleicht fand sich eine relativ sichere Aufbewahrungsmethode, die Kikyou niemals zur Verfügung stand. Kagome wollte das Juwel mit in die Neuzeit nehmen. Dort wo es keine Dämonen gab, war es hoffentlich in Sicherheit.

So endet nun die Geschichte um das legendäre Shikon no Tama, das Juwel der vier Seelen. Erschaffen durch den Kampf zwischen Licht und Schatten und den vier Seelen. Dem Mut, der Weisheit, der Loyalität und der... Liebe.

So endet auch die Geschichte des Diebes Onigumo, der aus enttäuschter Liebe zum schlimmsten aller Dämonen wurde. Soviel Leid und Schmerz brachte er über die Menschen und die Welt. Letzten Endes starb er durch die Macht, die er selbst heraufbeschworen hatte.

Doch wie ergeht es unseren Freunden nun weiter?

Vor ihnen liegt eine unbekannte Zukunft. Die Nebel der Zeit verschleiern noch den Blick, doch könnte es nicht sein, dass hinter diesen grauen Schwanden neue Abenteuer auf sie warten?

Wir werden es sehen... Vielleicht sogar schon sehr bald...

* * *

**ENDE**

Die Geschichte „der letzte Kampf" findet hier nun ihr endgültiges Ende. Zumindest DIESE Geschichte (geheimnisvoll grins) Was haltet ihr davon, soll es weitergehen?

Bitte Reviews (fleh)

Liebe Grüße Eure

chaska

PS.: Ich möchte mich nochmals ganz, ganz herzlich bei allen bedanken, die hier mitgelesen haben. Bei allen, die mir Reviews hinterlassen haben (und bei allen unbekannten Lesern, die nichts hinterlassen haben, aber trotzdem am Ball geblieben sind.

VIELEN DANK EUCH ALLEN!!!! (ACHTUNG: KUDDELATTACKE!!)


End file.
